The Void
by BigBlkDog
Summary: What would have happened Pete hadn't jumped in at the last minute and saved Rose and she fell into the void at the end of Doomsday? This is my take on it! 10/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What would have happened if Rose had fallen into the Void at the end of Doomsday? This is my take on it!

**A/N:** First I would like to say that this is my first fanfic and I am very excited about it, I have quite a bit written already so updates should come steady. I would also like to note that I am not great with some of the British stuff but I am working on it. I live in Oklahoma so it is a bit of a challenge to fit that into writing. I would love reviews and suggestions or constructive criticism. I have no beta on this yet so be kind if there are grammar issues, but please let me know about it! Anywho enough of this and on the the good stuff! Read on and I hope that you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who in any way shape or form, that honor goes to the BBC. :-(

The Void

Prologue

Rose and the Doctor were hanging on to the magnaclamps at Canary Wharf, watching as Cybermen and Daleks went flying past them into the breach. Both were slightly struggling to hold on. Rose turned to smile at the Doctor across from her. She had chosen this life, her mum would be happy with Pete and would be safe. That was all she needed to know. Sparks from the lever behind her got her attention and she turned just in time to see the lever slowly go to the "off" position. She stopped smiling and her and the Doctors faces locked. She watched as the Cybermen and Daleks slowed down half of the speed they were originally going.

"Offline." The computers monotone voice informed them.

"Turn it on!" She hardly heard the Doctor yell to her over the noise.

Rose nodded and tried to reach for the lever. Grunting it was just out of her reach. Letting out a frustrated sigh she reached a little further, losing hold of her grip on the magnaclamp and falling on the lever, grabbing hold to it with all she had.

The Doctor had watched with a horrified expression the entire time. Once she had a hold of the lever the Doctor let out a small sigh of relief. He watched as his brave companion struggled to push the lever up to the proper position. Once Rose locked the lever back into place he thought that his heart was going to stop right there. The speed suddenly picked back up to its full strength.

"Online and locked." The computer informed them, its calm voice reflecting the complete opposite of how the Doctor and Rose felt at that moment.

The Doctor watched, feeling completely useless as he watched Rose desperately hang on to the lever.

"Hold on!" He yelled to her. Feeling both his hearts leap into his throat.

Rose could feel herself slipping. She glanced at the Doctor and tried not to cry when she locked eyes with him. Her Doctor. Another finger slipped, and she held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel herself slowly being pulled to the void. She felt everything move in slow motion, and she knew that this was it. Somehow she knew that the Doctor wasn't going to be able to save her this time. Rose could feel tears streak down her face. She could see him trying to tell her something but she couldn't hear it over the pounding of her heart. There were only a few fingers hanging on and the grip wasn't very strong. Another second later and her grip was gone.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled. Both hearts now feeling like they had come to a complete stop. He watched her getting sucked into the breach. Watched her grasp trying in vain to hold onto something. All he could do was watch while his beautiful Rose Tyler fell into the void.

Rose had her eyes on the Doctor. Now that she was about to die she could feel a change with in her. She looked back at the breach. She was almost there. She didn't want it to end like this. She was supposed to be with the Doctor. Now she was ending her song in time with the Cybermen and Daleks. It wasn't fair, she gave up everything to be with him, and this is what she got in return. It was amazing how much of her life was able to flash before her eyes in a second, and she smiled. The Doctor had made her life absolutely fantastic. Glancing back up at the Doctor she saw him now trying to reach for her.

"Doctor I lo – " Was all she was able to get out before the breach sucked her into the void.

"No!" The Doctor howled.

He was just about to let go of the magnaclamp to try and rescue her, having reasoned with himself that if there was anyone in any universe that could rescue her from the breach it was him. Right before he was about to let go the breach began to close in on its self. There was a white flash, and then the breach crinkled up before it too was sucked into the void.

After the wind stopped, everything went back to normal. Like nothing had ever happened. But something had. He. Lost. Rose. His brain had started to shut down. He wasn't able to register what had happened. Finally he realized that there was someone else in the room with him. He glanced to his right, and was somewhat shocked to see Pete Tyler standing there just staring at the Doctor, like he knew what had just happened.

"Where is Rose?" The Doctor heard him ask.

All the Doctor could do was walk past him to the large looming white wall in front of him.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor laid his hands against the wall and leaned his body against the wall. Looking like he was listening.

Pete took in the Doctors pained features. He sighed. Jackie was not going to like this. He tried hitting his dimension jumper. Taking another sigh when it wouldn't work.

"Doctor I can't get back." Pete told him.

The Doctor stood in the same spot motionless. Pete walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. The Doctor didn't move.

"Doctor?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I decided to go ahead and update a little sooner than I intended, so read up and enjoy. I would like to mention that Donna will not show up until later. Also if there are any gaming nerds you get cookie points if you can catch the reference and the game. I should have also put this in the prologue, but this story will be "devastating" at first. I'm not saying that my version is better than the original Doomsday by any means, it was just an idea that came to me and I went with it. I believe that you have to go through bad things to get to good things, so there will be no fluff in this in the beginning but later on down the road, well you will just have to read it to find out won't you? I won't know if you like it unless you review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who in any way shape or form. Than honor goes to RTD and BBC.

The Void

Chapter 1

The Doctor was glued to the wall, listening to the world spin around with out Rose. Rose was dead. It was a hard concept for even his Time Lord brain to comprehend. What wasn't hard to comprehend was that it was all his fault. He should have found a way to strand her in that parallel universe. There she would have had a family. There she would have been alive. He slowly slid his hands down the wall, finally beginning to bring himself back to the world around him. The feeling of Pete Tyler's hand was still on his shoulder. He made eye contact with him before moving to get out of his grasp and face the man.

"You were late." The Doctor was able to say with barley-contained rage.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Were. Late! If you had gotten here just a second earlier you could have saved her!" The Doctor exploded at the man, feeling more like the Oncoming Storm.

"It's not my bloody fault! She came back here in the first place! There wasn't even any time to stop her." Pete rebutted to the angry Time Lord. "Do you really think she would have been happy trapped in my world Doctor? Did you think about that? You made her happy Doctor, of course she chose you. Sure she would have had her mum and Mickey, and I bet we would of turned into a pretty odd little family too, but she wouldn't have been happy. She would have tried to get back to you no matter what." He finished trying to make the Doctor see that it was no ones fault.

"She would have been alive." The Doctor said quietly.

"Doctor I am sorry that you lost Rose. I really am. I could tell how much you loved each other."

The Doctor flinched when he said the "L" word. "You lost a daughter too."

"Like I said before, no she wasn't my daughter. However, I did lose my wife, again, and my entire universe, so you'll excuse me for freaking out for a tick. Snap out of it and get me home!" Pete yelled at him. Reality suddenly coming crashing down on him that he may never see his home again, or get another chance at having a marriage with Jackie. "Sorry Doctor, everything is just starting to sink in. The breach is closed, and I'll never see home again." He somewhat apologized to the brown haired man before him.

The Doctor looked at Pete taking in the frazzled man. "Well Pete, today I – " He stopped taking a deep steadying breath. "Today I lost my whole universe too." He finished softly.

The two men stared at each other for a long moment before breaking their gaze.

"Come on. If we act fast there is a chance you can still get yours back." The Doctor informed him before turning to leave the main room in Torchwood to head back to the TARDIS.

Pete ran after the Doctor and followed him into the lift. He watched the other man hit the button that led them down to the ground floor. Staring at the skinny man, unsure if he had heard him correctly. He saw the determination in his eyes. Pete felt slightly uncomfortable waiting as the elevator slowly descended, the air around them was thick with tension. Pete kept glancing at the Doctor, trying to decide what to say. Although there wasn't much to say to a man who had just lost the women he loved. He should know. He lost Jackie. Twice. At least he knew that she was safe there, and she had Mickey.

The lift dinged, signaling that it had arrived at its destination. He followed the Doctor as he walked through the lobby toward the basement doors, taking the steps down them two at a time. Struggling to keep up with the Time Lords fast paced steps. He almost ran into him when he stopped in front of a large blue telephone box that said "Police Public Call Box".

"Doctor, what do we need this for?"

The Doctor didn't answer him. He silently pulled out his keys and began to unlock it.

"Doctor, I hardly think this is the time for a stop to a police box."

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS not looking back to see if Pete had followed him in. He raced over to the console scanning the skies for anything. He might not be able to get Rose back, but there was no way he was going to deny Jackie the chance to have a family again. It was the least he could do. His mind went back to Torchwood and the promise he made to Jackie.

/_Flashback_/

"_I'll find her. I brought you here; I'll get you both out. You and your daughter. Jackie, look at me. Look at me." He spoke to her with conviction._

_Jackie looked up at him with tear filled eyes, trying hard to keep the tears in._

"_I promise you. I give you my word." He told her sincerely._

/_End Flashback_/

The Doctor had zoned out in front of his main console. Eyes filled to the brim with tears, and was clutching the deck of the control board of the TARDIS. He had failed Jackie. Almost found he wanted one of her slaps. The beeping alert from the TARDIS told him that he had found what he was looking for. Running around the console turning knobs, and pressing buttons, he stopped to take a look at Pete. He looked like his eyes were about to bug out of his head. On any given day he loved to see peoples looks coming into the TARDIS for the first time. Today he couldn't bring himself to even smile at him.

Pete saw the Doctor staring at him, and tried to stop gawking like a teenager at the alien technology around him. He laughed a little to himself thinking that working with Torchwood would prepare him for something like this.

"Its, um. Its bigger on the inside." Pete finally got out.

"Yep." The Doctor started popping the "p". "I get that a lot." He replied, voice lacking of all emotion.

"Right, of course you do. So if you don't mind me asking. Where the hell are you taking me?" Pete asked him trying to remain calm.

"Hold on." Was all the answer he got before the Doctor pulled a lever, and the ship shook.

The TARDIS launched herself into the time vortex, racing towards its destination. The Doctor had shut his mind off to her, not wanting to bring it up yet. But his forever-faithful companion knew of the loss. He could feel her mourn Rose. Trying to block her out harder, focusing on the task at hand. He was not going to let Jackie down again. Finally the ship came to a stop, rocking lightly.

"I'm taking you home Pete." The Doctor told him honestly, swiveling the screen to show him the beginnings of a super nova.

"But – But – How? I thought that the breach closed? Please tell me it closed Doctor. Jackie needs to be safe!"

"The breach did close, sealing the void off forever. But like the shock from opening it, the shock from closing it suddenly creates small fractures. Normally these fractures would be too small for anything to get through, but if I'm smart, which I am, I can use the energy from the supernova to create a wedge in a fracture, just big enough to send the TARDIS through but only for a short amount of time. Just long enough to reunite you with Jackie, and give me a chance to apologize. Then I have to go. The wedge has to be broken down after 5 minutes or else both universes will collapse." The Doctor told him, getting a little of his spunk back.

"Wow. OK."

"The only tricky thing is, the first point the TARDIS locks onto is where she is going to end up." He started. "So chances are I won't be able to get to your place on the first try. I'll be lucky if a can even get in the right country."

"How will she be able to find us? She knows no one, and has no idea how to get around!" Pete questioned starting to get worried by the Doctors plan.

"Leave that to me. It will take twelve hours this universes time for the TARDIS to get enough energy to make, power and stabilize the wedge. Twelve hours this universes time is about three days your universes time. I will be able to send telepathic messages to her leading her to where we will land, as soon as we're locked on. And on top of that she has Mickey, he won't let us down." He answered trying to give him a smile, showing confidence in his plan.

"I hope your right Doctor." Pete told him nervously.

He only smiled in return. "You must be exhausted. I have a guest room you can take a kip in while the TARDIS is charging up." He told Pete while guiding him down the hall to an extra bedroom. "Restroom is just in there too, so feel free to freshen up. If you're going to face Jackie you're going to want to feel your best."

Pete smiled at that. "Thanks mate. I think I will take you up on that offer." Pete clapped the Doctor's shoulder while walking past him into the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

The Doctor was glad he was finally alone. He hadn't had any time to process what had happened today, the last thing he needed was a game of twenty questions. He needed to be alone to prepare how he was going to tell Jackie. Hands shoved in his pockets he walked through the halls of the TARDIS deep in thought not even realizing where he was going at first.

He stopped in front of her room. Her door was open as usual and he leaned against the threshold just looking at first. He shook his head to himself taking one step in. Her room was messy, she never bothered picking it up. There was an assortment of items they had collected on their various trips on her dresser. Picking up a crystal from the Omega 4 market place they had visited, how long ago was that now? Not that it mattered now. He carried the crystal to her bed and sat down on it, staring down at the crystal in his hands. He could see her smile, hear her laugh. She called it her 33rd century mood ring. He then had to point out that it was the mood ring without the ring, which made her start laughing. It changed colors to reflect your mood when you held it in both hands. He stared down at the deep black color it had turned. Yep that was about right.

Noticing a photograph on her bedside table, he sat the crystal down replacing it with the picture. It was a picture of the two of them in her mother's kitchen. They had looked so happy. Another vivid memory. He had brought Rose to her home after the first encounter with the Pete's world. He had made a comment about Jackie's cooking that she heard, and made him and Rose cook dinner that night. One thing had led to another and the next thing he knew Rose smothered a handful of cold stew in his face, which him being the responsible one, took both hands and scooped up more of the stew and dumped it over her head. Jackie had come in and taken a picture of the two of them drenched in their work both of them smiling and hugging each other. Needless to say they had take out for dinner that night. He didn't realize he was crying until a tear fell on the picture.

Rose as gone. She was really gone. He took a deep shuddering breath feeling more tears fall down his face.

He calculated that there was eleven hours and twenty-three minutes until everything would be ready. Emotionally and physically exhausted, which was a rare feat for a Time Lord, he curled up on Rose's bed, picture in hand remembering the good times they had, and tried to fall asleep.

Exactly sixty minutes after he had fallen asleep a small crash woke him up from his slumber. He was tangled in her pink and purple duvet. The picture that he fell asleep with had gotten out of his grasp and fallen onto the floor. The Doctor reached down and picked up the now broken frame. Thumbing over the cracks in the glass. He opened it up and carefully withdrew the picture taking one last look before folding it in half and placing it in his inside jacket pocket.

The little bit of sleep he had managed to get had done his stressed body some good, but he was still struggling emotionally, not sure he would ever get over it, but the small nap helped him control his emotions better. He stopped at the threshold, and took one last glance back at Rose's room, saying a quiet goodbye before shutting the door, for what would probably be the last time. He made the TARDIS hide the room back so some unknown companion he had yet to meet would not stumble on it. Not wanting to reopen these wounds again. Not sure if they would truly ever close.

He took a deep breath before walking to the main console room. The TARDIS was sending him love and support through their connection, his ship always knowing what he needed. He walked through the corridor, hands back in his pockets, preparing himself for what he was going to say to Jackie. Put a wedge in a fracture between universes, no problem! But to tell Jackie Tyler that he lost Rose was something else all together.

It was going to be a long ten hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello everyone. Thank you for the kind reviews I have gotten and keep them coming! This chapter is a little longer and will tie up some things before we really get into the story line. I hope you guys enjoy and remember that I won't know if you like it unless you review! Just 5 seconds out of your day will make my whole day!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who in any way shape or form. That honor goes to BBC.

* * *

The Void

Chapter 2

Time no longer held meaning in the eternal darkness of the void she was imprisoned in. The howling of the millions of universes around her made it freezing and burning at the same time, something that this body did not tolerate compared to the billions of others here. It was her own personal hell, one that she deserved.

They would never understand why this happened to them, and it made her angry. The whole situation was unfair, but she knew it needed to be done, she always knew.

So now she had to wait for an eternity in the freezing and burning blackness for an exact pinpoint in time. The time for a new life to begin at its end because she saw all that is, all that was, and all that ever could be.

* * *

"_Jackie"_

Jackie shot up in her bed, in the middle of a fitful nights sleep in an unfamiliar overly floral room. A voice had woken her, one that she had been hoping to hear more often recently then she would like to think.

"_Jackie"_

"Doctor?" She said out loud, half expecting him to be here and this whole thing had turned out to be one long nightmare. If he was getting in her head, well she didn't like to think about him being in her head really.

She bolted up and out of her room running down the hall to where Mickey's room was, and she started banging on his door until he opened up.

After several long minutes of persistent knocking Mickey opened up his door and glared at her with sleep filled eyes.

"It's three o'clock in the morning." He said annoyed.

"I heard 'em Mickey! He was callin my name!" Jackie pleaded with him to not slam the door on her face.

"Who was calling you here? At three o'clock in the morning?" He emphasized the late hour again. "You don't even know anyone here." He reminded her.

"It was him Mickey! The Doctor! He got into my head! We have to go! Come on now." Jackie grabbed his hand tried dragging him out of his room.

"Where are we going to at three in the morning?"

"Oh I don't know. It just feels like he's callin to me. What if he saved them and we have to meet 'em?" Jackie pleaded tugging on his arm down the hall, desperately wanting him to believe her. He was all she had right now, but if she followed this calling in her gut, maybe, just maybe she would get her family back.

"Alright lets just get dressed. Do you even know where we are going?"

"No. I just have a pulling in my gut all right? Try not to think I'm crazy?"

Mickey chuckled softly at her from his spot in the doorframe of his bedroom. He took a look at one of his oldest friends. He wanted to believe her, wanted to believe that this was going to be the happy end to one nightmare of a fairy tale.

"Alright, but lets pack a couple of bags, just in case. Knowing the Doctor he is going to make us go to some random place days away. I'll find Pete's keys to the jeep and we'll leave as soon as we are packed and ready to go, okay?"

"Alright, but hurry up I want to get on the road! And we'll need to make some tea for the ride!" Jackie told him before running back down to her room.

An hour later they were packed and ready to go.

Mickey was finishing loading their bags into the back of the jeep, he was nervous as he headed around to the drivers side. He smirked seeing that Jackie was already fastened in and ready before he had even started the engine and put it in gear. They both smiled at each other, each hoping that they would be reunited with their loved ones once their journey was over.

* * *

The Doctor was working on the TARDIS when Pete emerged from his room, and he took notice that the Doctor even looked a little livelier.

He kept to the outer parameter of the console room to hang back and watch the Doctor tinker with his ship for now. He had slept a lot longer than he thought he would, and he felt more refreshed now and had had some time to think about what would happen if the Doctor couldn't do it and he would be trapped here forever, never to see Jackie again and get a second chance.

He was so nervous to meet Jackie again. He hoped that she would be able to come to terms that her daughter had died. He knew it would be a long road ahead of him building a new relationship with this new Jackie, but not many people got a second chance like this, and he wasn't going to waste a second of it. If it worked.

He started looking around the console room of the ship trying to distract him self for a while to pass the time. On his exploration of the main room he came across a blue jacket hanging over the rail. He picked it up and held it with both hands, feeling the leather crinkle beneath his fingers. He knew that it must be Rose's. He looked over at the Doctor who was still engrossed in his work. He wondered what the Doctor would do now that Rose was gone, if this worked then they would never see each other again, theoretically. He finished the tour of the room and ended up over by the Doctor, he wished nothing but the best to the great man on his journey, but he was still curious what would happen to him now.

"What will you do now?" He asked wanting a way to pass the time.

"Open up the energy converters." Was the reply he got.

"No, I mean after all this, once you get me back to where I belong."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing to stare at Pete. "Come back and continue the life, last of the Time Lords, same ole, same ole." He told him with a hint of depression.

"You know that you would always have a home with me Jackie, and Mickey in my proper universe." Pete told him sincerely.

He smiled at Pete's kind gesture, but like how Pete couldn't stay in this universe, the Doctor could not live in his. On top of that he wasn't sure if he could live with looking at Jackie everyday, knowing that he had let her down.

"Thank you, but you know I can't."

"I know, but I just wanted you to know."

There was an awkward silence for a moment when both men seemed to stare at their shoes for a moment.

"Just don't give up Doctor." Pete said breaking the silence, and stopped shortly after trying to find the right words. "I know that it may seem bad, and it is, and you will feel worse before you even begin to feel better, but Rose wouldn't want you to be down like this, she would want you to go on and help others. Just remember that she will always be there looking out for you." He finished feeling silly as he stumbled on his words.

The TARDIS suddenly began to rock violently not giving the Doctor time to respond, and for that he was grateful. He made Pete get out of his way as he ran to his console to check the readings from the super nova.

"What?"

"What happened?" Pete asked nervously.

"What?" The Doctor questioned again, knitting his eyebrows tightly together.

"Doctor, what the hell is happening?" He asked the Time Lord again, getting more and more worried as the ship continued to shake.

The TARDIS stopped her violent shaking just as suddenly as she started. The Doctor frantically ran around the deck double checking the readings that his screen showed, trying to figure out how what he was seeing was even possible.

"It would appear that the TARDIS got hit with a surge from the super nova." The Doctor told him thoughtfully, still running around the console checking the reading.

"So what does that mean? Are we stranded here?"

"Normally a surge like that would have been deflected because the energy would be too much and it would fry the circuits, but somehow the TARDIS opened up the energy converters to 300 percent, and took in all of the energy from the surge. That shouldn't even be possible!" The Doctor answered confused, running a hand through his hair.

"And that means?"

"We can go now." The Doctor informed him still not totally believing how that happened.

"Ha! Really? Oh thank God! I didn't think I would be able to chit chat for another couple of hours!" Pete responded excitedly.

The Doctor silently agreed with him, but still curious how it happened, he questioned his ship, even more curious when she told him that it should not be possible either. He took a deep breath all he could do was go along and hope that the rest of the journey would be easy.

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" Mickey questioned as he followed Jackie from the jeep to observe the desolate beach.

"Yeah I'm sure." Jackie told him. "Just kinda thought they'd all be here by now." She told him ending on a sad note.

"Well they are coming from another universe, and this is Norway. I'm sure it just takes time." He tried to reason.

"Why would he bring us all the way to Norway though? He's got his fancy spaceship doesn't he? I don't see why he can't just pop it in at least in London."

Mickey laughed at Jackie. She was the one person he knew that would never change. Her daughter and soon to be husband again were in a completely different universe, and here she was trapped in a universe she didn't even know, and her snarkiness would never cease.

"Yeah well last time we were here the TARDIS had some problems with it being an alternate universe so maybe that's the hold up. Besides you know the Doctor, I'm sure there is a reason, or he is just being his pompous self."

"I like to think he is a bit on the pompous side." Jackie agreed with him.

They both laughed as they strolled the shoreline of the beach. Jackie kept them close to the jeep knowing that it would be close to where the Doctor would be. They didn't have to wait long before they heard the soft grinding of the TARDIS engines start to echo in the air. The two were both holding hands, supporting each other until they could see their loved ones again. They watched it slowly materializing, silently thinking that it was taking longer than normal to come through. Finally after what felt like hours, the ship materialized. They both held their breath until the doors to the blue box finally opened.

* * *

"Alright Pete I need you to hold onto this here, while pulling this lever here, got it?" The Doctor asked.

He just nodded his head, too nervous to actually speak.

"Lets get you home then Pete Tyler." The Doctor told him as he ran up to the top of the console. "Ready?" He asked already knowing the answer. "Okay then allon-sy!" He said enthusiastically, pulling down levers and hitting buttons with his rubber mallet.

The TARDIS launched herself through the vortex punching a hold through the void, and into Pete's universe. With the time difference the Doctor hoped that he wouldn't be gone from his universe long enough for that to be a problem, and any little holes would be easy to patch up as long as there would be no more dimension jumping after that.

It was not an easy ride by any means, both men where having a hard time hanging on to what they could. The ship rocked them back and forth, finally stopping for a hard landing, almost launching them both to the floor.

Pete looked at the Doctor as soon as the ship stilled. "Did we make it?" He asked excitedly.

The Doctor nodded to him, giving a slight smile when Pete ran towards the doors.

Pete stopped when his hand landed on the door, turning back to look at the Doctor.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

The Doctor just nodded again, slowly walking towards Pete motioning him with his hands to go ahead.

"Can't keep Jackie waiting now can you?"

"Best not." Pete chuckled. He took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

Jackie, running up to him at full force, and launching herself into his arms, immediately greeted him. He grabbed onto her returning the hug with full force.

"Oh Jacks I was so worried, thought I'd never see ya again." He told her.

"You?" Jackie started upset. "I was left in this place with no idea what's what. There are even zeppelins flyin around in the sky and no one seems to care!" She told him angrily.

Pete laughed before hugging her again.

"Knock it off." She said playfully slapping him away. She looked around and frowned when just saw Pete and the Doctor. "Okay Rose, come out and give your mum a hug. You're not to old for me to drag you out of that spaceship ya know!" Jackie yelled as she started to walk toward the TARDIS, but was stopped by Pete, who gently laid his hands on her shoulders and looked at the Doctor.

"What's going on? Where's Rose?" Jackie asked the two men.

The Doctor slowly walked forward and hugged Jackie, taking her out of Pete's embrace.

"I am so sorry." He told her simply.

"What do you mean you're sorry? Don't tell me you left her at home!" Jackie yelled at him confused.

Mickey who had been keeping his distance, while watching the reunion of Jackie and Pete, had also been looking at the Doctor, and was able to read his expression like an open book.

"You didn't forget 'er did ya?" he asked him feeling his heart breaking.

Jackie looked between Mickey and the Doctor, stealing a glance to her side noticing the remorseful look on Pete's face, whom she had just noticed had backed off.

"No." She told the Doctor disbelievingly

"I am so sorry." He told her again, hoping that she would believe his words as he wrapped his long arms around her again.

Jackie pushed him off of her and slapped him violently across his jaw. Angry tears ran down her face.

"No!" She yelled at him. "You were supposed to keep her safe! You promised me! You gave me your word!" She continued to yell at him.

The Doctor who was fighting back tears of his own that threatened to spill, wanted to be strong for Jackie.

"I tried Jackie, I tried so hard to keep her safe but there was nothing I could do." He told her desperately, silently begging her to believe him.

"What do you mean there was nothing you could do?" Jackie yelled as she fell to her knees in the sand grabbing her head and sobbing into her hands.

Pete and Mickey came down to join her, each trying to find comfort in each other's embraces.

After several minutes her sobs began to quiet, and she stood up to face the Doctor wanting to know the truth about her daughter.

"How did she die?"

"Saving the universes." He told her honestly.

Jackie started crying again but this time ran to the Doctor, grabbing onto him and hugging him with all she had. The Doctor eagerly returning it, feeling a few of his tears slide down his face. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Pete's voice broke through the silence.

"Where are we?" He asked Mickey.

"Some beach in Norway." He told him, sadness evident in his voice.

"Norway. Right." Was all Pete said.

Jackie finally stepped away from the Doctor, and smoothed his suit out from where she had wrinkled it up with her tears.

"I think its how she would have wanted to go, saving the universe and all, makes her a hero." Jackie told him quietly. "I'm not saying that I am okay, but from the stories I heard 'er tell me, I know if there was something you could have done you would have."

"I'm so sorry Jackie, I couldn't do anything." He told her, trying not to get upset.

"I know and I don't blame you." She told him resting a hand on his cheek that had just seen a more aggressive force with that hand.

"Thank you, but I don't think I deserve that."

Jackie pulled him into a hug. "Can you stay long? Come have some tea with us." She encouraged him.

"I can't, I only have another couple of minutes before I have to go back and close off the fracture." He told her.

Jackie nodded, starting to cry again, still reeling from the loss of her only daughter. She looked around the beach, not seeing the beauty in it any more. She tried to stop her crying so she could say a proper goodbye to the Doctor.

"Darlig Ulv Stranden is the name of this beach, I don't think we had one on my Earth."

The Doctor stilled for a second unsure if he had heard her right.

"Dalek?" He asked sounding shocked, looking at the only other people on the deserted beach.

"Darl-ig, it means 'bad'" Mickey clarified for him understanding why he was worried.

"Oh Bad Wolf Bay." Pete said, acting as if it was no big deal. "Never been here only seen pictures."

"Bad Wolf Bay?" The Doctor asked again even more unsure if he had heard them right.

"Yeah. What's got you so worried? You look like you've seen a ghost." Pete asked him.

"It's nothing." The Doctor told them trying to shake off the uneasy feeling that had settled into his system. He looked around, trying to see if there was something he was missing. If the Bad Wolf had its own beach there surely had to be a reason behind it.

He would have to think about it when he left, however, because his time was up.

"I'm so sorry Jackie, Mickey. I have to go. Please take care of yourselves and do something for Rose since there is no one at home to do something for her. You both are on the list of the dead from the battle of Canary Wharf.

Jackie started crying again at the mention of death, and Pete wrapped her up in his arms trying to console the lost mother.

"Will we ever get to see you again?" Mickey asked.

"You can't. Once I get back to my proper universe and seal the fracture it has to stay sealed, or else Rose will have died for nothing." The Doctor told him seriously.

Mickey came over and tried to shake the Doctor's hand, but ended up pulling him into a short hug. Jackie came over and followed suite. Pete kept his distance giving the trio time to say their short goodbye on their own. He just waved his hand and told the Doctor thank you from afar.

The three left on the beach watched together as the Doctor entered the TARDIS, everyone holding hands as they all watched the ship dematerialize from the waterfront. They all stayed for a brief couple of minutes before Pete took the keys to the jeep back from Mickey and they all turned to leave the dreary beach, silently hoping that they would never come back here again.

* * *

The Doctor had just closed up the fracture sealing it Jackie, and Mickey off forever.

He went to sit on the jump seat. Now that he was alone, he began to silently crying for all that he had lost.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." He began talking to himself. "You made me a better man, and I never got the chance to tell you out loud that I-"

"This is Emergency Program One."

The Doctor's head shot up. This was just not fair.

"Rose?"

* * *

**A/N:** I will update again on Wednesday, the next chapter is fairly short so not going to wait a whole week to post it up once I'm done editing it. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

The Void

Chapter 3

"This is Emergency Program One." Rose's voice was heard over the ships system, and a blue holographic version of Rose appeared in front of the Doctor.

The Doctor stared in shock for a brief second at the image of his lost companion.

"Rose?"

"Is this thing on?" The image seemed to move around a bit appearing to try to adjust something. "I hope this works, the TARDIS promised me that it would."

"But how?" He asked the projection amazed.

"Now I know that you are probably trying to figure out how I could do this. It's all your fault ya know? After Satellite Five it got me thinking, and what if something happened to me? I need to have that kinda closer too. So if this is playing then I guess something has happened to me." The projection stopped to take a deep breath before continuing.

"There are a couple of things I want to tell ya just in case I haven't gotten to already. First off, my mum, please make sure she is taken care of. I am so sorry that you will have to break the news, you will probably be in for the slap of a lifetime." She stopped to chuckle and look down at her shoes before looking back up at him. "If she asks how it happened tell her I died a hero or something like that, it'll make her feel better." She told him having problems finding the right words.

"Second, and this is very important so listen up." She spoke getting her composer back. "In the kitchen, far cabinet on the bottom, there is a hidden mini refrigerator the TARDIS gave me so I could hide my things without you stealing them." The projection gave a knowing glare. "There is something in there for you, take it out and have it tonight. Which leaves me to my next point.

"Three, I don't know when this is, it could be tomorrow for me, it could be fifty years from now, and honestly either would be ok with me. Tonight though take your time, mourn me, remember the good times, do whatever it is Time Lords do, but do it tonight, and tonight only, understand that? What ever happened its not your fault Doctor, I don't even know what its going to be, I just know its not going to be your fault. Tomorrow your going to wake up and go along your life and don't look back. We were brilliant together yeah, but don't let me hold you back. You were amazing and I will never forget all of the fantastic times we had." Starting to get teary eyed she looked away for a couple of seconds before continuing.

"All right, I know I'm rambling now but I'm almost done I promise.

"Four," Rose stopped to give him her hundred-watt smile. "Have a fantastic life. And if I never got to tell you this and this is gonna be my last chance to say it. Doctor –"

"Rose? Where are you?" The Doctor heard himself say from somewhere in the ship.

He tensed frustrated that Rose wasn't able to complete what she was about to say.

"Hold on! Almost ready!" Rose yelled back over her shoulder. "Sorry, where was I? Oh right. Doctor I love you." The hologram let out a held in breath. "There wasn't so hard was it?" She seemed to be asking herself.

She looked right at him for a second, and smiled. "Okay how do I turn this thing off?" Was the last thing said before the hologram flickered out.

The Doctor sat stunned for a second. His Rose Tyler, defender of Earth, was a brilliant woman. He gave a small smile to himself before getting up and walking to the kitchen curious as to what she had left him. Once he reached his destination, he walked to the cabinet that Rose was talking about, thanking the TARDIS when she gave him access to it. He smiled at the small fridge, taking a note off the front.

_The beauty of the TARDIS, nothing ever goes bad. Enjoy Doctor. Love, Rose._

The Doctor opened the door to the mini refrigerator and pulled out a banana daiquiri. He laughed to himself taking it over to the small table and sat down. He pulled the picture out of his pocket and set it down in front of him while he sipped on his drink. Rose was able to take care of him, even in death. So the Doctor decided that he would try her advice. Tomorrow would be a day with out Rose Tyler but he would live it for her, because she loved him.

* * *

**A/N:** Short and sweet. Hope y'all enjoyed it! I am hoping to put up the next chapter on Sunday, however the downfall of living in tornado alley is we get tornadoes. My place got hit the other day and we are having to still clean things up and we lost power for awhile and we just got internet back up! So tentatively I am updating on Sunday but please don't be upset if it is a day or two late. Hope everyone likes it and I wouldn't mind a review or two...:-)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you so much everyone for all of the kind reviews! Totally makes my day to see that people are actually enjoying this story. And because you guys are so awesome you get 2 chapters up today! So make yourself comfy and let me know what you think! This chapter not only introduces a new character but it is entirely from his POV about his meetings with the Doctor and Rose. So sit back relax and enjoy! And don't forget if you like it review it because I won't know if you like it unless you do :-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who in any way shape or form that honor goes to the BBC.

The Void

Chapter 4

The first time I saw her I was nine, and I will never forget it.

It was very early in the morning and I had heard a noise from downstairs that had woken me up, so I got out and peered out my door and saw that my parents were still asleep. I snuck out of my room and noticed that a light was on so I started sneaking downstairs, and there she was, off the bottom of the staircase holding an odd looking fire extinguisher. I must have made a stair creak because she turned around and stared at me like a child with a hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Hello" she whispered.

I was too in shock at how beautiful the blonde was to even try and respond. When your nine she looked like an angel.

There was a noise from the fireplace and then this disgusting looking creature came out of it. It was like a very large bug but with horns and it was red. The nasty creature charged us and the strange woman took her fire extinguisher and sprayed the creature with it and it froze. She had saved my life; I had decided that she was my guardian angel.

I'm not sure what happened after that other than she told me to go back to bed, so I trudged up the stairs and watched her from my hiding spot at the top. She grabbed the gross looking bug by the horns and drug it out the door where I could barley see that someone was waiting for her. Because my view was blocked I didn't get a good look at him, I just know that he was tall, big ears and was goofy looking. After my angel had left the house I tried run downstairs to catch a glimpse of her, but her and her companion were gone.

That was the last time I saw her for eight years.

By the time I was seventeen I had pretty much forgotten about my guardian angel, but my parents every once in a while would still joke about the time after that where I would sleep on the couch every night for a month waiting for her to come back. No one believed me when I told them, they all just thought that I was dreaming, but I knew, still knew at the age of seventeen that she was real; she just wasn't on my thoughts all the time. She would appear in a dream or something would happen in the living room to make me think back to that night.

On my seventeenth birthday is when I saw her next. We had a small gathering of family and a couple of my friends at the park to celebrate.

A mate and I were throwing the ball back and forth, when he decided to throw it just a little to hard to try and impress me, only it made me upset that I had to go into the little wooded area to try and find it.

There she was standing in a small cleared area bathed in sunlight. I was stunned, here she was after all these years and didn't even look like she had aged a day.

"You!" I pointed to her startling the girl.

She spun around and faced me with a startled look on her face.

"Me?"

"Yeah you, you saved me when I was small, they tried to tell me that you weren't real but here you are! Ha! Come on I have to show everyone that you are real." I said grabbing her and started to pull her up towards the park when she stopped me.

"Look I don't know what your on about, but let me go! You have to leave before-"

She was cut off by a loud crack as a huge limb from a tree broke above us. She grabbed me and shoved us out of the way protecting my body with hers. My guardian angel had saved my life again.

She got up off me and ran to the broken down tree helping a man with a pinstripe suite up.

"Doctor are you ok?"

"Yeah be a little sore for a couple of days but that was fun! Man those guys can climb."

I hid behind some bushes so I could watch without being watched myself. My savior had turned back to look at the spot where I was when she left me and shook her head when she saw I wasn't there turning back to this "Doctor".

"Well are you ready to head out of here?"

"Yes where to now?" She asked with excitement.

"You pick, may even let ya drive."

She looked very excited at that point taking his hand when he offered and they left the wooded area.

"Michael!" I could hear my name be called back at the park.

I headed back up, the ball completely forgotten. I was just too amazed by the fact that my guardian angel had saved my life once again. I was a bit distraught by the fact that she left with that Doctor, but it worked out well for me in the end I guess because it gave me a purpose.

When I got back to where my party was going on I stopped everyone for an announcement.

"I'm going to be a doctor."

The family was of course proud of me seeing that my family had a long line of doctors so it wasn't too much a shock for everyone, but to me it was like a new awakening, a sign that I was supposed to be a doctor because that's what my guardian angel liked.

After my birthday that year and all the way through med school every spare moment was about finding out who she was. I had seen her with two different men, but I only had one thing to go by, "Doctor". It took a couple of years before I finally started turning up information about him. My friends had all since left me because they thought I had gone mad, but I was not mad, just determined.

After I finally knew what I was looking for information came a little faster but there still wasn't much. I was shocked to learn that she was just a companion of his, but I could not get a name on her. I knew that he usually had someone with him, and then he usually swapped them out at a certain point. That made me angry that she would eventually become obsolete to him. So I went out every chance I got looking for paranormal sightings hoping to find them, but I had no luck.

My second year of med school I ran into a blonde haired woman that I thought was her at first, but was let down that it was not. Her name was Emily. We did become friends though. She was the only one I had for the longest time. Then I started meeting some of her friends and we eventually became inseparable. Slowly she had brought me back into the real world, and instead on going Doctor hunting, I would go with her to a party, or to a show. It was nice being back in the real world. I'm not completely sure at what point it changed but at some point I woke up and realized that I was in love with her, and I wasn't going to wait around to tell her.

I took her back to the place where we both first had met and I talked with her, and told her how I felt, and was even happier when she returned the feelings. It wasn't long after that, that we were engaged. I could not remember a time that I had been happier.

Unfortunately that didn't last for long.

I remember the day everything changed vividly. It's the reason I am who I am today. I was on the phone with Emily and we were talking about how the caterer we had, had backed out and she was upset, so we were meeting at a new place to try. I played in a rugby team for fun in my last year of med school, and we had just gotten done with a match when I was running over to meet her. We had talked on our cell phones the whole way there while I walked and she drove.

"I can't believe you didn't stop to take a shower, you are going to smell awful." She had complained

"Yeah well if I would have had a little more notice I could have left early and done that. But we won our match and we are in the championship final next week."

"That's great! So proud of my big bad wolf."

"I'm never going to live that nickname down am I?"

"As long as you are Michael Wolfe I'm afraid not. Are you close? I'm almost there."

"Yeah just a couple of blocks away now. Oh I can see your car." I stopped to wave to her.

She saw me and waved back to me, and that's when it happened. There was a delivery truck had swerved to miss a child that had fallen into the street, and the lanes being as small as they were he slammed right into the driver side of Emily's car.

I could not believe it. I ran with all I had to her smashed up car. When I got there I could do nothing but stand in shock at her deformed body. I was shoved out of the way by paramedics who tried to free her from the car and save her life, but she was too far-gone. I sat there motionless as they told me that she was already gone, I felt sick. Here I was about to graduate and be a doctor and I had done nothing. It made me become a trauma doctor, because if I couldn't save her life, maybe I could save thousands of other people. It wouldn't be the same because I had lost the one person who had been everything to me.

I walked out to the street corner and tried to get some air feeling closter phobic with all of those other people there. I steadied myself on a lamppost and looked up. Across the street was my guardian angel hand in hand with her Doctor eating chips like it was just another happy day. It made me sick. She had not come to my rescue like she was supposed to. It made me angry. She would pay the next time I got a hold of her and it would be long and painful.

I had calmed down some over the next several months trying to cope with losing Emily.

I had gotten a job as a trauma doctor and went on to live me life.

But a couple of years later I saw my angel of death, and I took my chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Once again thank you very much to everyone that has reviewed and I hope that you enjoy this. This is based off the the episode "Smith and Jones". I really debated about putting Martha in here but it worked out I think. The first time Martha was introduced I hated her. I was so upset after they lost Rose and here comes Martha thinking that she is the best thing since sliced bread. Needless to say she was my least favorite character. Then I watched the whole show again from series one to David Tennant's last episode and she kinda grew on me. So she is in the story because it fit. This is the longest chapter so far and I'm pretty sure it doubles the size of the story by its self so get comfy and I hope that you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who in any way shape or form. That honor goes to BBC.

The Void

Chapter 5

Martha Jones stood at the trauma bay with the other interns in her group waiting for the five people that were on their way from the most recent attack of the Canary Wharf building.

They had just gotten the call that there was an explosion during the remodel that they were doing to repair damages done after the battle that just had taken place a little over a month ago. Martha took on a sad look at that thought, just having lost her cousin at said battle.

"Now when the patients get here each of you will go to your assigned doctors team. Help when needed, but don't get in the way. You will all need this experience to pass so just because there is a lot of blood, please try to not pass out, you will only get in the way. Everyone understand?" Dr. Stoker, the doctor in charge of the interns said.

There was various yes's and understood coming from the soon to be doctors.

"Alright Swales, you'll be with Dr. Andrews, Morgenstern with Dr. Black, Jones with Dr. Wolfe-"

Martha set out to find her doctor team after given her assignment. She was nervous; emergency medicine was something that she was hoping to go into, so she wanted to do her best. After having to stop a nurse she finally found the station she was supposed to be at. There was a tall well-built man helping his nurses get ready for their patient.

"Um excuse me, uh Dr. Wolfe?" Martha asked him.

The tall light haired Doctor looked up at her. "Yes?"

Martha smiled at him and stuck out her hand. "Martha Jones sir. I'm the intern that has been assigned to you."

"Ah miss Jones." Dr. Wolfe shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Have any interest in trauma?" He asked.

"Yes I do actually. At least right now I do. Could change depending on how today goes though." Martha told him nervously.

"It is a high stress job, I won't lie about that; but it can be very rewarding." He responded with a smile.

"Ok ambulances are here, everyone to their station." A nurse yelled from the door.

"Ready?" Dr. Wolfe asked his new apprentice.

"As I'll ever be." Martha told him even more nervously as patients on beds started coming through the doors.

Dr. Wolfe's nurse Vickie came back with a bed with a young girl that had a large gash on her forehead, and lots of burns from what she could see, on it.

"Alright what do we know?" Dr. Wolfe asked as the blonde was wheeled into the curtained off area.

"Not much sir, no name or ID on her, she was on the thirtieth floor along with the other injured. She was unconscious on arrival, no pulse and not breathing, paramedics had to resuscitate her on site. She has severe head trauma, burns over 30 percent of her body, heart arrhythmia, and her blood pressure keeps fluxuating. That all I got from the paramedics."

"Lets get her stabilized, then we will get her in for x-rays and a CT scan to confirm that she has a concussion. Martha place the IV catheter, after getting her started on fluids she needs twenty-three cc of mannitol for the cranial swelling. Lets get life support and move people." Dr. Wolfe ordered.

Martha nodded and jumped into action, trying to hide her smile because she was loving the thrill of it all. After she had completed her responsibility she continued to take vitals on her patient. With the extent of her injuries she knew that it would be a miracle if she even woke up again.

"Okay vitals are stabilized, but we are still in critical condition, what now miss Jones?" Dr. Wolfe asked her.

Hurriedly thinking through the possibilities Martha looked over her patient, taking in the gash on her head over her left brow. There were minor scrapes all over her body, but the wound on her head was definitely the worst. "Well the gash on her head will need to be stitched up, but we would want to clean the wound and then do further diagnostics on the head trauma before we stitch her up? Also we need to get started on wrapping her burns and evaluating if any of them need skin graphs." Martha asked.

"Right. Lets get some blood work on her too. Clean her up and then someone go with Martha to take Jane Doe down to radiology. You've got a cool head there miss Jones. Good job."

"Thank you sir."

As Dr. Wolfe went to see if any of the others needed help, Martha smiled to herself watching the stressed looks on her classmates faces, as she escorted the young girl to radiology with one of the nurses who was way too perky for her taste, not even really paying attention as she talked, she was just thinking that she had found what she wanted to do.

* * *

The next day Martha was on her way to the hospital for her doctor's rounds that day. She had just hung up the phone after speaking with just about every member of her family just about par for the course though. She checked her watch sighing at the time. She wanted to be able to check on the young girl she helped with yesterday. Just because she was stabilized didn't mean she had much of a chance.

"Martha!" She heard her name called from somewhere behind her. When she turned around and saw Dr. Wolfe walking up behind her.

"Dr. Wolfe! Good morning." She greeted him.

"Well it's morning only time will tell if it is good, however coffee would help with that would you like a cup?"

"Sounds wonderful." She agreed as they stopped at a cart to purchase a couple of cups of the hot beverage.

"So what did you think about your first hands on trauma experience yesterday?"

"Completely nerve racking but I am not completely scared away from it." She told him with confidence.

"Well that's good you know some people-"

A tall skinny brown haired man stepped in front of the two blocking their way, and cutting Dr. Wolfe off from completing his thought.

"Like so!" The stranger said as he took off his tie. "See?"

Martha shook her head at the man as he walked away, slightly disappointed that the good-looking ones were always crazy.

"Did you know him?" Dr. Wolfe asked her intrigued.

"Not at all. Just another nutter." She told him as they finished their walk to the hospital.

When they entered the trauma area the first thing that they noticed was the young girl had been taken off life support. They both turned to look at each other with a curious expression and walked over to her bed.

Dr. Wolfe picked up her chart and began scanning over it while Martha went to the girls' bedside.

"Good morning doctors." Vickie Dr. Wolfe's nurse greeted them as she approached the bed.

"Morning Vickie. Why is my patient off life support? She was stabilized but still in critical condition when I left last night." He questioned.

"She woke up this morning." She informed him. "Didn't you get my page?"

"Woke up? She was almost dead yesterday."

"And now she's not." His nurse replied handing him the blood work results they took on her early this morning.

Dr. Wolfe almost didn't believe what he was reading.

"What is it?" Martha asked worried.

Dr. Wolfe handed her the patient's chart. "On top is the blood work from last night, for someone that appears to be in her mid twenties it was awful, almost all of her organs were completely shut down, and showed indications of severe mal nutrition and dehydration. Next is her lab work from this morning on the next page."

"Organs are improving, and she is beginning to stabilize. This is good right?"

"Incredibly good, but I have never seen that much improvement in so little time, it is a miracle. Even more amazing is the fact that she woke up, she must be a fighter."

"You should have heard her this morning. When she woke up she was speaking a language that sounded so strange. At least I have never heard it before, although it is probably just her concussion making her like that." Vickie told them before she returned to the nurse's station.

Martha walked over to the blonde women and held her hand for a moment; her touch seemed to make the girl stir.

"Dr. Wolfe she is waking up again!" Martha told him excitedly.

The woman fluttered her eyes before she opened them fully. She looked around her surroundings before looking at the dark woman in a lab coat who was holding her hand, and at the man at the foot of her bed. Her head was killing her, and the beeping from the machines was not helping any.

"Wh-Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"Your at the Royal Hope Hospital." Martha told her gently.

"Do you know why you're here?" Dr. Wolfe asked her.

"I-I can't remember." The blonde said grabbing her head with both hands. "It hurts so much." She told them starting to cry.

"What is your name?" Martha asked as Dr. Wolfe injected something into her IV.

The young blonde seemed to be at a loss for a moment before she looked up at Martha with tired eyes. "I can't remember, I just remember falling, I feel like I'm falling." She told them as she drifted off to sleep again.

"I gave her a pain medicine with a sedative. With the extent of her head injuries she needs more rest. Amnesia can be a tricky thing."

"Poor girl. Did they ever find out what happened?" Martha asked questioning about the accident at Canary Wharf.

"Not officially. There was a group of people doing a remodel on floor thirty where most of the damage from the battle last month took place. There was an explosion from the wall they were patching up. At that time there were only four workers, no one knows who Jane Doe here is. She wasn't part of the crew, and no one recognizes her. The police seemed to think that she was maybe homeless, and hiding there, it would go with the malnutrition and dehydration in her blood work to an extent, however she took more of a blast than the workers even did so she would had to have been right there. It is a bit of a mystery."

"I like a good mystery." Martha told him with a smile. "I have rounds right now but after the day is over is it ok if I come back down?"

"Of course, right now you're her only visitor."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Martha told him as she ran off to her rounds before she was late.

* * *

Once rounds were over, Martha took her lunch back down to the trauma ward to eat with the young amnesia patient. She smiled surprised when she saw that the blonde was up and reading in her bed.

"Well look at you! Feeling better?" Martha asked the girl.

"Starting to yeah thanks. Um I'm sorry but I can't remember your name." She told Martha sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Have you seen the gash on your head? You have a reason to be out of sorts. My name is Martha, Martha Jones. I'm an intern here, hoping to pass my exams coming up, then I'll be Dr. Jones."

"That's great. I still can't remember anything. I just have this weird feeling of falling, or maybe getting pulled to something, but that's it."

"Can't even remember a name yet?" Martha asked her.

"No. Although, they keep calling me Jane, but then tell me that's not my real name. That's kinda confusing."

"That's just a name we give to people we can't identify. You don't look much like a Jane though. We could give you a name until you get your memories back though!" Martha suggested excitedly. "What are you reading?" Martha asked pointing to the books that were in her lap.

"Dr. Wolfe gave them to me. He thought maybe reading would jog my memories. So far no luck though, but I can read really fast. I've already read this mornings paper and have of this book on Buddhism." She lifted up the thick book to prove her point.

Martha looked impressed at the girl in the bed. "Well did anything strike your fancy in what you've read? A name from the paper? Something in the book on Buddhism?"

The blonde seemed to think to herself for a couple of minutes before picking up the book she was currently reading.

"There was something I read that kinda caught my attention." She slid Martha the book so she could read where she was talking about. "I think that Yana would describe me?"

Martha stared at her curiously for a second waiting for her to explain.

"It basically means someone on a journey, a way of transportation. The way I see it I am on a journey to find my memories back again. I think that best describes me."

Martha smiled. "Yana." She said trying it out, out loud. "I like it. Yana it is then." She said with a nod.

"Sorry to burst the party ladies." Dr. Wolfe interrupted.

"Not interrupting at all Dr. Wolfe." Martha told him. "Yana and I were just talking."

"Yana? Been reading those books then huh?"

"Yes sir. Thank you again, I think I would be bored out of my mind without them."

"Not a problem Yana. I do have to move you though, since you are technically no longer a trauma patient."

Martha saw the worried look on her new friends face. "But she has no family, you can't send her out."

Dr. Wolfe held up a hand to stop Martha before she jumped to conclusions. "Don't worry, her lab work is still off enough that I want her to stay here; your just moving upstairs."

Yana relaxed a little bit at that. She still hadn't remembered anything, the only thing she really knew was right here in this hospital.

While the nurses were getting Yana into a wheelchair to transport her to her new location Martha went to go talk to Dr. Wolfe.

"So you remember that weird man from this morning." She asked with a smile continuing when he nodded. "He is here! Or was he could have been released by now."

"He was here and you didn't tell me?" He questioned her almost upset.

"Oh sorry didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Sorry it's not, I just thought it would have been funny to see him again is all." He backtracked.

"Ah well he was one of our cases in rounds and I get up to listen to his heart and-"

"Miss Jones we are ready to move her if you would like to come." Nurse Vickie interrupted.

"Coming." She told the nurse. "I will tell you later." She told him as she left with Yana to go to her new area.

Dr. Wolfe stared after the retreating forms of the girls as they went with "Yana" to her new location. He slammed his clipboard down to the ground after they were out of earshot, getting a couple of startled stares from his colleagues. He picked the clipboard from the ground and went on with the rest of his day.

* * *

Martha was getting Yana settled in her new bed upstairs in a ward with several other patients in various beds as well.

"See now you will have some other people around here, maybe you can make some friends." Martha suggested as she was getting her started back on fluids.

Yana was completely oblivious to what was said to her because she was distracted by something outside.

Martha noticed that Yana was staring out the window and was a little paler than usual.

"What's wrong?"

"It's raining." Yana said while pointing to the window.

"Yeah its rain. Don't tell me you forgot about that too." Martha joked.

"No." Yana replied confused. "I just don't remember it going up."

Martha spun around and looked out the window. The rain was moving up? How was that even possible?

She walked over to the window staring with her mouth open. The next second there was a major earthquake. Things could be heard rattling and breaking everywhere. She tried to make it back to Yana who was trying to stay in her bed.

Martha felt sorry for the young girl, she had been seriously injured, lost her memories all with in a couple of days, and no one had claimed her, and now this. By the time she finally made it back to the bed the shaking had ceased. Everything was quiet again. Martha helped Yana straighten up in her bed, stopping for a second when the girl's eyes flashed gold.

Yana noticed the strange look on Martha's face and began to worry. "What? Am I bleeding?" Her hand moved to the stitched up gash on her forehead.

"No. No. You're fine." Martha assured her, trying to convince herself that it was a trick of the light.

"Um wasn't it just day light?" Yana pointed out the window to prove her point.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Martha muttered as she ran to the window. There before her eyes was Earth, and they were on the bloody moon. It was complete madness, but after the last few years she supposed anything was possible.

"Okay everyone stay calm, go back to your beds, everything will be ok." Martha told everyone as she made her way back to Yana's bed. "It'll be ok just stay calm and stay here. I'll be back to check on you when I find out what the hell is going on."

Yana just nodded and watched her leave the ward. She looked around at the other patients and the machines that were pumping fluids to her. Out the windows she could see things landing next to the hospital. She was nervous and the other patients beginning to freak out made it worse. She began to wring her hands together. She had been able to keep her calm on the outside but on the inside she was terrified. Why hadn't anyone claimed her? What happened? Who was she? The more she thought the more it made her head hurt. She took a deep breath and tried to only focus on one thing and try and make the world stop spinning around her. A majority of the patients were up and about talking and panicking making it impossible to try and calm down herself. The pain in her head suddenly intensified forcing her to fall back on the bed in pain grabbing her head. Broken bits of images began to surface. The flashes didn't make sense, only short less than a second clips flashed through her head in no particular order. The pain eventually became too much and she passed out.

* * *

Martha couldn't believe it. Here she was with an alien. After rounds and hearing two hearts beat she didn't know what to make of it. Now it made sense, as much sense as hiding with a human looking alien from the rhinoceros looking aliens, or the Judoon as he had called them.

"So those torch things then can tell the difference between a human and well, you?"

"Yep." The Doctor told her popping the "p".

"Well I don't believe you. You don't look alien, you look pretty human to me." Martha pointed out, convinced that he was just a mad man.

"And you look Time Lord." The Doctor rebutted.

Martha thought this over for a moment. "Are there other aliens that can look like us?"

"Oh yes quite a few actually. Several of those species seem to come here for vacation, or to try and take over the Earth."

He continued to babble about shape shifters, but Martha had tuned him out starting to piece together things. The young blonde girl, no family, the way her eyes had glowed gold, the oddness of her vitals, and hadn't they told her it almost sounded like she was speaking another language when she woke up the first time? What would the Judoon do if they found her?

"I'll be right back. Don't leave!" Martha told him with a point.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor yelled after her as she ran out the door of radiology.

"I'll be back!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Humans." The Doctor muttered as he started to follow after her.

While she was on the way to the ward she ran into Dr. Wolfe trying to find a place to hide.

"Dr. Wolfe." She tried to get his attention without yelling at him incase the big ugly aliens were nearby.

"Martha, thank heavens are you ok?" He said asked relieved.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where are you going?"

"Finding a place to hide, care to join me?"

"I'm on my way to go check on Yana I promised I would check in on her and it's been awhile since I told her that. I don't think that they will hurt you though so that is a plus. They have these flashlight things and they just scan you that's all." She tried to reassure him.

"How do you know that?"

"Lets just say I made a friend."

"It was the man from this morning wasn't it?"

"What? How do you know him?" She asked him baffled.

"I don't know him personally, I just know of him and I know that he is dangerous." He warned her continuing when he had her attention. "Your friend "Yana" was a former companion of his and look what he did to her."

"But he doesn't seem like the type." Martha questioned clearly confused.

"I don't know everything about him, I am more interested in the ones that travel with him. Especially her, she is different, special somehow. We have to keep her safe."

"Okay go on down the first floor they are done scanning them down there, let me check on Yana so I'm not breaking my promise to her. The Doctor seems to trust me, let me keep an eye on him and I will keep him away from Yana."

"Okay good luck, and be safe." He told her cautiously as he went on to try and go to the first floor.

Martha continued her short journey to the ward Yana was in. Something didn't set right with her, this Doctor didn't seem to be how Dr. Wolfe had made him out to be, but if he had studied him and knew who he was and what he had done to Yana maybe she should listen to him. On the other hand her gut was telling her it was all rubbish, but it would be better to be safe then sorry.

When Martha got to the ward that Yana was in she began to panic because no one was in there.

"Yana?" Martha asked looking around. "Where are you?" She said to herself.

"Whose Yana?" The Doctor asked looking around with his hands in his pockets.

"A patient." She responded quickly.

"You said there is a thousand patients in here, what makes this one special?"

Martha sighed not wanting to say too much, but didn't have a chance to respond when they heard marching down the hall.

The Doctor fearing that they had found him grabbed Martha by the arm and pulled them both to escape the room. They ran in the opposite direction of the marching. Running into the nearest room they locked themselves in.

While the Doctor was busy stacking things against the door he missed Martha's expression when she turned around.

"Doctor?" Martha tried to get his attention.

"You know if you would help this whole thing would go a lot faster." He muttered to her while he continued to stack boxes.

"Doctor." She pushed again.

"What?" He said as he turned around.

They both came face to face with the woman who got them into this whole mess. She stood only a few feet away from them, smiling with a straw in her hand.

"Doctor that's her. She's the one who I caught draining Dr. Stoker." Martha told him worry evident in her voice.

"And to keep this charade up I think its time to drink again." She told them her voice all too unnerving. Her face took on a more thoughtful look as she looked between the two. "And I think that you will do just fine." She decided on the Doctor, signaling her Slab to hold him down.

Martha watched in shock as the woman began to drain the life out of the Doctor. She knew that she would be next if she didn't find a way to save him. She tried to make her way over to him, but the Slab turned for her pinning her to the wall. All she could do now was watch the life drain out of the vibrant man rendering him unconscience. Martha continued to watch in fear as Ms. Finnegan continued to drain the Doctor even after he had stopped breathing.

Immediately after the Doctor had passed out, a glowing from the wall to her left caught her attention and she turned to see a brilliant golden glow disintegrate part of the wall. Out of the wall bathed in a golden light walked out Yana, her hair and hospital gown slightly blowing in a stillroom. Martha had to hide her eyes when the light became too much.

"Yana?"

Yana seemed to glide across the room to where Martha was, cocking her head in curiosity. She took both of her hands and lifted them up to touch the slab restraining her. Martha stared in shock, as they seemed to dissolve around her. She watched on as she walked over to the woman who had just finished draining the Doctor and apparently oblivious to all that had gone on around her until Yana lifted her into the air using what seemed to her magic.

"What in the world is going on? Put me down!" Florence Finnegan demanded.

Martha not being able to ignore the doctor in her, rushed to the Doctor's side trying to feel for a pulse, after several seconds she gave up in defeat and silently thanked the man that gave his life to save her.

Yana looked up and glared at the older woman eyes burning with that golden color. Before looking back down at the Doctor. The intensity of her glow seemed to lessen and Martha cautiously stood up from her place by the Doctor's side, not daring to touch her.

"My Doctor." Came the strange voice.

"You know each other?" Martha asked her.

"You could not even begin to comprehend human. I am the Bad Wolf. I see all and I must correct this."

"Correct what?"

"Death."

"He's dead you just can't bring people back whenever you wish!"

The Bad Wolf gave her a sly smile. Her attention was broken at the sound of the Judoon trying to break in the room. With a motion of her hand the noise stopped. Her gaze went up to the woman she still had in her magical grasp, she lifted an arm and she began to glow brightly again.

Martha looked on as this "Bad Wolf" disintegrated Mrs. Finnegan.

The Bad Wolf looked at her Doctor and smiled. The body of Rose Tyler was not yet completed but the Doctor gave her hope again. She laid a hand on the Doctors chest and closed her eyes. Falling backward in pain she laid shivering on the floor.

"Not ready, my Doctor." Bad Wolf struggled to get out before she lay motionless and all of the golden glow left her body.

Martha ran to the door. No more Judoon. Had they left in fear of what was in this room, or were they sent away by it? Hearing a cry she turned around and saw whom she hoped to be Yana standing up.

"Yana?"

"Yeah. What happened, where am I?" She questioned.

"In the storage room. Do you know how you got here?"

"No." She told her before she noticed the very dead looking body on the floor next to her. She shrieked and ran over to Martha. "Oh my God is he dead?" She frantically questioned.

Martha guided her out the door. "No he just got knocked out." She lied. "You don't know him?"

"No. Should I? Did he ask about me?"

"No, sorry, just curious. Go back to your bed. Down the hall, take a left you will see your ward." She motioned directions with her hand.

Yana nodded and left the room glancing back at the brown haired man on the floor.

Martha ran to the Doctor and immediately started to perform CPR. Getting frustrated that nothing was happening. She remembered that he had two hearts and began pounding on both sides of his chest. Shortly she was rewarded with a gasp of air.

"How in the world are you not dead?" She almost scolded him.

"Respiratory bypass system. It comes in handy occasionally." He said as if nothing just happened and just up to dust off his clothes.

They both stepped out of the small storage room; the Doctor seemed surprised that they were back on earth.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked Martha confused.

Martha thought for a second unsure of what to tell him. "Uh well, they got her and sent us home." She finally told him not sounding as confident in her voice.

"That's it?" The Doctor asked. Not quite believing the young girl.

"That's it." Martha said simply. She didn't know why she was lying to him but a little part of her was hoping that she would get to go with him, despite the warning that Dr. Wolfe gave her. Her Martha Jones traveling with an alien! She stared at the Doctor noticing the look of almost disbelief in his eyes.

"Well then Martha Jones thank you for your help." He told her as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Martha said stopping him by the arm. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"I just thought you and I made a pretty good team and I-"

"I don't take people with me. Not any more." He told her bluntly. "I'm sorry."

"Ah. No, that's fine." Martha tried to act like it didn't bother her.

"Good." He told her before turning to leave down the hallway.

Martha watched him leave down the hall. If Yana was a Time Lord like he was he needed to know she saved them all. Didn't he? Maybe Dr. Wolfe is right and they need to be kept apart, maybe her power is better locked up like that. She watched him hesitate at the end of the all. Turn left and he might see another of his kind. Turn right and it will be like nothing even happened. He turned back to look at her and she smiled at him and waved him goodbye as he turned right to leave the hospital. It wasn't her concern anyways she had kept her end of the deal and kept Yana and the Doctor apart like Dr. Wolfe had asked her too so he could worry about the rest now; she had a party to get ready for.

* * *

And what a party it was. Martha rubbed her head. She had to step outside to get away from the madness of her family. Even outside she was sure she could hear her mother and Anniliese bicker at each other. She dug through her purse looking for a stick of gum when she noticed the white trainers. Her gaze shot up and she smiled when she saw the Doctor leaning against a blue police box smiling back at her. She ran across the street in her heels to meet him.

"Miss me that much?" She joked to him.

"Just got to thinking. Maybe one trip as a thank you would be ok." He told her cautiously as he watched Martha bounce around excitedly.

"Only one trip and just to say thank you for saving me, and taking care of the hospital while I was out of it."

As he opened the doors to the TARDIS he watched Martha's face at her first glance inside. Maybe having someone around would distract him from his Rose filled thoughts. He also knew that Martha was not capable of taking care of the shape changer on her own, so he was still curious what she wasn't telling him.

After his usual spiel about time travel and a poor party trick he asked her where to next. Naturally he was surprised when she told him the hospital. Not a fancy one in the future, but the Royal Hope in the present.

"I just want to check in on a friend."

* * *

Martha walked the halls towards her destination. She paused when she reached Yana's ward taking a deep breath before she entered. Slowly pulling the curtain back not wanting to disturb her if she was asleep, but glad to see her awake and reading.

"Hello." Martha said softly.

"Martha! I'm glad you came by. I was worried. Did everything turn out okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is fine."

"Good. Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here? You're awfully dressed up." Yana questioned.

"Yeah my brother Leo had a party tonight." She told her. "I also wanted to tell you that I'm not sure when I'll see you next. That man you saw on the ground, well he's a friend and we are going to go on a trip, and I'm not sure when I'll be back, so I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh. Wow. You and he are together?"

"No, he is rather pretty though." Martha told her honestly.

"His hair was gorgeous." Yana admitted.

Martha pulled out her stethoscope. When Yana first came in she only had one heartbeat with a major arrhythmia but now Martha was wondering if they were just hearing the echo of the second heart. Not too many people on Earth think to check for another one. Now was time to find out. She listened to one side, and took a breath and moved to the other. It was confirmed. Two heartbeats. Probably one of those respiratory bypass systems too. Martha debated what to do now. Could she tell Yana that she was really an alien, especially an alien that when in true form seems very destructive? Maybe she could have a chance to be normal here, make friends and live a normal life. Maybe it was luck that the Doctor had left her here. Give her a chance for a new start on life; maybe with Dr. Wolfe's help she could have that normal life. That was the best anyone could wish for. And the young sweet girl before her now had no destructive tendencies now. If she didn't tell her should she tell the Doctor?

After saying their goodbyes Martha turned to leave shuddering when she caught a flash of gold in her eyes. Not wanting to anger the "Bad Wolf" she turned to leave to start her adventure with the Doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Happy weekend everyone! Here is an update for you I hope you enjoy. I do have a warning I would like to post on here, and that is there is some violence towards the end of this chapter, but you will be rewarded with a Buffy quote, that I couldn't resist saying. Hope everyone enjoys and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who in any way shape or form. That honor goes to the BBC.

The Void

Chapter 6

Shakespeare. She had gotten to meet Shakespeare, and he had flirted with her! Martha smiled to herself; she couldn't believe that she was really here. Her quick trip had soon turned into a murder mystery and it was all very fascinating. They were in a small inn for the night until they could do more investigating tomorrow. Martha looked around the small room. There wasn't much to it, a small bed, dresser, closet, window, and candles. It was all kind of romantic.

She knew it was wrong to have the feelings that she did for the Doctor, but she couldn't help it. He was smart and gorgeous, and adventurous, like her self, minus the part where she was not an alien. Every once in awhile he would give her this look, or there would be a moment where she thought maybe he felt the same way. She could hear him finish his conversation with Shakespeare, so she tried to smooth her clothes out to make herself more presentable.

"Nighty-night Shakespeare." The Doctor told him as he walked into the room that he and Martha were to share that night. When he walked in Martha was examining their room. He was curious what she thought of all of this.

"Not exactly five-star is it?" She joked.

The Doctor smiled. "Oh it'll do. I've seen worse." He told her honestly as he began his own look around the room.

"I haven't even got a toothbrush." Martha remembered.

"Oh," The Doctor patted his suit feeling for something for a couple of seconds before he produced a toothbrush for her. "Contains Venusian spearmint."

Martha took the brush and stood around awkwardly for a moment. "So who is going where? I mean there is only one bed." She pointed out.

"We'll manage." The Doctor replied as he flopped onto the bed, motioning for her to do the same. "Come on." He encouraged.

Unsure at first, Martha asked him about witchcraft while she brushed her teeth. She could feel her nerves start up. She watched him laying about, still discussing witchcraft and the new Harry Potter book that hadn't come out yet. She finally decided to join him.

"Budge up a bit." She told him to make herself more comfortable next to him. "Sorry there's not much room here, same bed. Tongues will wag." She said pointedly.

The Doctor, however, completely oblivious to her come on, continued on his ramblings trying to figure out what was going on here. He turned on his side to face Martha to think some more. If he concentrated he could almost pretend she was Rose, maybe if he closed his eyes, almost.

He missed her so much. Adventures like these would never be the same. He missed her smile, her witty insights, she always seemed to know the right thing to say or do to help him. It wasn't fair that she wasn't here anymore. If Pete had gotten there just a second earlier he could have saved her. Though he had thought about that scenario as well. She would be alive, but he would never be able to see her again. He would at least be able to take some comfort in the fact that she was still alive. Then again life wasn't really fair. He knew that better than most.

He hadn't even realized that he had spoken out loud until Martha asked him who Rose was. He tried to distract her from continuing that painful line of inquiry.

"Who? What?" He tried to badly deflect.

"You said 'Rose would know what to do' and I asked who she was and then you got all weird." Martha stared him down waiting for an answer.

The Doctor sighed. "Rose," he started but couldn't come up with anything worthy enough of her description. "Rose is- was my companion." The Doctor finally said slowly, unsure of how much more to tell her.

"Was? I don't see how anyone would want to leave this lifestyle." Martha replied trying to sound surprised.

The Doctor was silent for another moment, deciding to go ahead and tell her. "She didn't leave by choice." He told her sadly. "She died saving the universes."

Martha rolled over to look at him, not sure what she should say next. "I'm sorry Doctor." She told him sincerely, not wanting to push him. Which ruled Yana out as a companion. She was beginning to doubt Dr. Wolfe's story now. The more time she spent with the Doctor, the more credibility Dr. Wolfe was beginning to lose which made the new question why would he lie?

"Thank you. It is the reason why no one travels with me anymore. It is too much of a risk." He responded beginning to shut him self off, not wanting those memories to resurface. He was hoping that Martha would have been more of a distraction from Rose, but he should have known that he wouldn't have been able to hold them off forever.

Martha could tell that he was hurting, she didn't know how close those too were, but she knew how close she wanted to become with the Doctor. So if listening to him talk about his former companions would ease pain, and let him see that there was no harm in letting her go with him she would do whatever she needed to do.

"I'm here to talk about it if you want." She told him encouragingly.

"I failed her. What else is there to talk about? She died and I didn't even do anything to save her. If she would have just stayed in Pete's world she would still be alive, even if I never got to see her again I could deal if she was still alive. Now she's gone and I never told her, she deserved to know." The Doctor had to stop his rant before it went on to much longer. It was all he could do from getting angry.

"Doctor, there is nothing I could say to even begin to make you feel better, so I'm not even going to try. You need time to grieve; you won't be able to move on until you do. Good night Doctor, and try and get some sleep." Martha told him as she blew out the candle to let him continue thinking in the dark.

He rolled over to face the other direction. He was a Time Lord, they were supposed to be above human feelings, which meant he wasn't supposed to fall in love with Rose Tyler, but he did. So perhaps he should learn to grieve, although he was too worried that he would become consumed by it. Too many missed opportunities and passed by chances. He was almost tempted to go back in his time line and slap himself for not telling her when he could have, but Rose had wanted him to move on, not go backwards. He wasn't sure he would really be able to do that, but for Rose he would try. After thinking ninety miles an hour about everything he let his mind drift to sleep and dream of happier times with Rose by his side.

* * *

Martha was exhausted as she wondered around the halls of the TARDIS late at night. The Doctor had agreed to take her on one more trip. They were going into the future this time, but first he had to fix something or another, so they were just sitting in the time vortex.

She was just going for a walk because she could not sleep. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about how Dr. Wolfe knew the Doctor and Yana, and why he feared for Yana's safety. It didn't make any sense to her. She had spent some pretty quality time with the Doctor and considered her self a fairly good judge of character, and she couldn't imagine the Doctor as a threat at all yet. So here she was strolling through the corridors of the TARDIS trying to learn her way around and maybe tire her self out enough to fall asleep.

So far she had found a garden with a small pond, the kitchen, the medical bay, laboratory, and her room kept coming up occasionally. The Doctor had told her about the TARDIS being alive and it being able to move things around, it just made it very confusing to remember where things were for her. Up ahead she could see the control room so she decided to pop by to talk to the Doctor some.

When she heard another females voice coming from her destination she slowed down and stayed around the corner, not wanting to interrupt anything.

"Sorry where was I? Oh right. Doctor, I love you. There, wasn't so hard was it?" There was a pause before the woman started up again. "Okay now how do I turn this thing off?" There was the sound of static, and then silence.

Martha knew that voice. Where had she heard her before? She peered around the corner hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl, but just saw the Doctor sitting in the jump seat looking at a photograph.

"I love you too Rose." She could hardly make out.

She turned to leave back down the hall to her room to try and get some sleep. She was positive that she had heard that voice before.

She was more upset that he was in love with Rose. It made her feel bad for even wanting to try anything. She also realized that there was nothing that needed 'fixing'. So she would let him have his Rose time for now, but she wouldn't let him lock his feelings up forever. Rose was gone and the sooner he moved on the better.

* * *

Humans. Here they were in the year five billion and fifty-three, and she wants to know about him. Typical. She just had a once in a lifetime experience, granted probably a little too dangerous for her liking, and was she yelling at him because he lost her? No. She was upset that he wasn't telling her everything about his life. Here he had just been told the Face of Boe's last secret and she has no idea of what that may mean for him. She was infuriating. He didn't want to talk about his feelings, this was supposed to be a one-time thing for her and then she was done.

He watched her as she found a chair and pulled it up and sat down in it arms crossed waiting for him to tell her something. What was he supposed to tell her? She already knew about Rose, what else was there to know?

Rose, he had to think about her. He thought that once he had finally been able to admit to himself that he was in love with her, and had even be able to say it out loud that he would feel better, but did he? No. All he could think about were missed opportunities and times he could have told her, and didn't. All he had left was a photo that got looked at more times a day than necessary, and a recording that will probably earn its fair share of playback as well. He had almost decided that that once he dropped Martha off at home that it was worth it to break one of his own rules, and go back in time, but if he started breaking his own rules then what next? There needed to be a line that he could not cross, but Rose had been that line and now she was gone, still.

"Doctor!" Martha yelled to snap him out of his own thoughts.

He stared at her unsure of what she still wanted. "What do you want to know?" He asked frustrated.

"Lots of things, but lets start more recent. What do you think the Face of Boe meant when he said 'You are not alone'?"

"I don't know." He told her honestly.

"Do you think he meant that you had me?" She asked hopefully.

"No." Came his simple reply.

Martha seemed a little crestfallen at that point, but continued on. "What about you? Tell me about the Time Lords."

The Doctor stared at her. He admired her ambition. He grabbed another chair and started to tell her about Gallifrey and the war, leaving certain details out, but finishing with that he was the only one left, so that's why the Face of Boe had to be wrong, because he had watched his planet burn. He told her about the dark place he went to after that, but then he had met Rose, and she was strong enough to pull him through. Then he told her about some of the adventures with him and Rose, ending with how he had lost her. By the end of his story they were both in tears.

"I'm sorry I made you go through that again." Martha told him drying her eyes.

"Nah it was probably good for me." He reassured her standing up to stretch and get him self-back together.

"I know that you said that this was the last stop, but can we go on one more trip? Somewhere easy on Earth, it is beautiful in a desolate kind of way. I studied there for a little bit, and would always go to this place to think. I think that it is just what you need."

"Alright Martha Jones." He agreed as he pulled her up out of her chair and they began walking back to the TARDIS. "Where too then?"

"Norway."

* * *

"Hello Yana." Dr. Wolfe greeted her as he walked to her bed.

Yana looked up from the book she was reading and smiled when she saw Dr. Wolfe standing at the foot of her bed.

"Hello Dr. Wolfe, how are you doing this morning?" Yana asked him.

"Oh I'm fine. I just thought I would come and check up on you since Martha had to go away for a little bit. Thought I would make sure your not getting lonely."

"Well thank you. She has only been gone a day but it is nice to have company."

"So how have you been feeling? Any memories back?"

"Not really. When all the crazy stuff happened a couple of days ago I had a brief amount of time that I had just clips of things, but that was it. I'm pretty sure I blacked out after that too." She told him thinking back to that day.

"Well progress is still progress. Don't try too hard, just let it come back naturally." He told her encouragingly with a smile.

Dr. Wolfe looked around the ward they were in before walking closer to Yana.

She found this odd. He seemed very nervous about something. She noticed that her vision was improving even more because she could see droplets of sweat with fine detail bead along his brow and hands that he was wringing together as he walked closer. She got too wrapped up in trying to take in everything with her improved vision that she was startled when Dr. Wolfe cleared his throat.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked her wiping his forehead.

"Oh no sorry, I just got distracted."

"You're fine. I'm sure that this is all completely nerve racking." He told her pausing for a moment before he continued. "I actually wanted to come up here to ask you if you wanted to accompany me for dinner tonight? I got the night off unexpectedly and with Martha gone I thought that you would like something to do other than sit around and read. Add a little color into the boring walls of the hospital." He explained.

Yana smiled at his kind thought. "Is that okay? I mean can I leave the hospital?" She questioned.

"They have my phone number if need be, and it won't be long, just dinner and a little walk. You'll be back here by ten, promise."

"Yana thought about this for a few seconds before giving her answer. "Well I guess if you think it's okay it would be nice to get out. The sights of the hospital have gotten kinda boring. Alright, I'll go." She told him happily.

"Good! I will have some one come bring you some normal clothes. I will be by on the way off my shift."

"Sounds good I will see you then." Yana waved to him as he left her bedside and off back to his shift. Excited for her night out on the town she couldn't even finish reading her book.

Yana had been here for four days, not long for some patients, but as she had learned that an amnesia "Jane Doe" that no one had claimed could be here for awhile, and with no end in sight staring at the same wall day and night, gets old fast. She asked the nurse for a few things, and she started getting ready for the night out on the town.

* * *

"I used to go to this little beach when my dad had moved us here for work one year. I hated it, I was so upset that I was taken away from London and my friends." Martha was telling the Doctor as they walked down a dirt side road on the way to their destination in Norway. "But then one day I decided to go off and do some exploring, and I discovered this beach and it is nothing impressive by any means but that's what makes it so beautiful. I would come here on weekends to study or think, even decided that I was going to be a doctor here."

The Doctor had been listening to Martha tell her story as they started their decent down a hill towards the beach. He couldn't see the beach yet but he had a feeling in his gut where he was going to be exactly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched his feet and the terrain underneath them as it started to changed from grassy to rocks and sand. He stopped when he reached the edge of the cliff. He couldn't make himself look up at the sight before him. A hand landed on his arm and he tensed.

"Take a look Doctor we're here." Martha told him.

The Doctor let out a deep breath and looked up. There before him was Bad Wolf Bay at sunset. He wasn't sure if he could ever see the beauty in this beach. His minds eye kept playing Jackie crying at the news of the loss of her daughter.

"Isn't it beautiful? C'mon lets go down. There are some rocks right on the beach next to the ocean where we can watch the sunset." Martha told him excitedly as she let the way down the waterfront.

The Doctor frowned. It smelled wrong. Almost out of place. It had not been here before Rose had died, he was sure of it. As a Time Lord he could tell when things were right and wrong, it's how he knew about Jack. There was something in the air here; it smelled recent not like it had been here since the creation of the Earth. He even remembered Jackie had mentioned that there wasn't a Bad Wolf Bay in this universe. The Bad Wolf had to have done this recently. He kept running through scenarios. He had taken the time vortex out of Rose he was sure of it; it was the reason he had regenerated to this body after all.

"Well Doctor what do you think?" Martha asked him.

"I think that this is a lie." He told her as he walked passed her and walked to where the ocean crashed on the beach. He dipped his hands in the water and licked the salt water off of his fingers as he turned back around to face a very upset Martha with her arms crossed. "Here taste it." He offered a hand that was still wet. "It is wrong."

"Excuse me?" She asked him clearly upset.

"This," he stopped to raise his arms up and spin around to prove his point. "Is not real."

"Are you completely daft? Of course it is. You can't just make up a beach!"

"Oh it's not pretend it's very real. Something has gone through the trouble to even manufacture memories of you here."

"They are not 'manufactured' memories." Martha stressed. "I will even call my mum and prove it to you." Martha told him as she pulled out her phone to dial her mother.

"Hey mum." Martha started after she picked up. "No I'm fine, I just was with a friend and we were both talking about how we both used to live in Norway and he had never been to that beach I liked so much and wanted to know the name of it, do you remember what it was called?" There was a pause while she waited for her mother to give her the answer. "No mum remember we lived in Norway for like a year about six years ago now." She started to make a face as she turned to look at the Doctor. "Yeah mum it's a joke, just a joke. I got bored and decided to give ya a ring. Have a good night. Love you too." She closed her phone and looked up at the knowing face on the Doctor.

"Never lived in Norway?" He asked.

"Never lived in Norway." She replied disheartened.

She walked over to a piece of driftwood by the ocean and sat down, letting the recent news settle.

"Why would someone do that?" She asked him clearly distraught that she had become a victim of a cruel joke.

"To get to me. Other than that, I don't know." He said as he sat down next to her on the side closer to the water and started drawing signs in the sand with a stick that had just washed up.

"It's just kinda has me in shock. Do you know what this place is called?"

"Bad Wolf Bay?" He knowingly guessed.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. This isn't fair." She told him.

They were both silent as Martha laid her hands in her lap and bent over to rest her head to watch him write in the sand, only to have the ocean wash it way and give him a blank slate to work with. She watched, as he would alternate between designs and words.

On his newest go, she watched him write,

You

Are

Not

Alone

"I wonder what he meant by that?" Martha asked him trying to keep the conversation going.

The Doctor didn't answer immediately as he watched the water wash away his work. "I don't know." He finally responded.

Martha who had continued to keep her eyes on the sand while the Doctor had noticed that there was an oncoming storm, saw what was left after the wave hit.

Y

A

N

A

At first it didn't register, but she took a second and a third look. Everything was coming back, the voice she recognized in the TARDIS was Yana's, she had even called herself the Bad Wolf when she had turned all glowy at the hospital and here they were on Bad Wolf Bay. Martha hit herself on the head. Why hadn't she put everything together before! Here they were on a beach that didn't exist, except the Bad Wolf that was inside of Rose had made it to show them that she was still there!

"Martha you should see this storm, it is beautiful from a distance." The Doctors voice got her out of her revelation.

"Doctor, I hate to ask this but do you have a picture of Rose?" She asked hoping she was right about this.

"Yeah why?" He questioned when he turned around.

"Just let me see it will ya!" She demanded.

"Alright, alright." He said as he dug through his coat pocket to pull the picture that he kept in there out, and handed it to Martha.

Martha eagerly took the picture from him and began smiling. It was hard to tell with the both of them covered in food, but there was Yana aka Rose Tyler, the Doctors companion, and love of his very long Time Lord life. She stared in shock at the picture of the supposedly dead Rose Tyler. How was this even possible?

"I know her!" She told him pointing to the picture of Rose.

The Doctor watched her with a very stoic expression on his face. "Knew her, she died in the void, I told you this already." He reminded her as he angrily took the photograph out of her grasp.

"Doctor, I know that this is hard to hear, but I do know her, but not as Rose Tyler, hell she doesn't even know her real name. There was another explosion at Canary Wharf, and she was brought in with the injured. I was assigned to her with Dr. Wolfe. She has amnesia, no idea who she is! And I thought she was an alien the way she got all glow and saved everyone when you were passed out-" She stopped her ramblings remembering that she left that part of the story out for him when he woke up, because she was scared.

"What?" He asked her, the anger about being lied to beginning to build.

Martha stopped and looked down at her feet feeling embarrassed. She knew she should have told him. "I'm sorry. I didn't- He told me that you would hurt her so I didn't say anything because I thought that I was protecting her, and then I got to come along with you and I realized that I had no idea what Dr. Wolfe was talking about. I should have mentioned it, I was just scared and then everything happened so fast." She finished feeling foolish now that she didn't tell him. She looked up and saw the anger and mistrust in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor stood there and watched her. He wanted to believe her. He would take any chance that Rose could still be alive. It should be impossible, but impossible was his life. There was only one way to find out for sure.

"Don't be sorry. Just show me." He told her sternly.

They both walked somberly back to the TARDIS, the Doctor more nervous than he was letting on. How could Rose escape the void? Martha had said that she had amnesia and was injured in the explosion, how seriously injured was she? Would she be able to remember him? Who was this Dr. Wolfe and why would he think that he would hurt her? He hoped beyond hope that this was really Rose and it wasn't someone that just looked like her. His hearts couldn't take it if it wasn't. But then that wouldn't explain her being glowy. Had the Bad Wolf returned? Too many unanswered questions that would hopefully soon be answered. He looked back at Bad Wolf Bay one last time hoping that this was a good omen, as he entered the TARDIS to go find Rose.

* * *

"This is so much better than the hospital food." Yana told Dr. Wolfe as they ate at a casual restaurant by the river. She was loving her meal. They even got to sit outside on the patio to look out over the river. The city was so much to take in.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself. That is what tonight is about. So eat up and then we can go for a stroll if you're up to it. Then we'll head back."

"I don't think you will be able to get me back to that place after this." She joked. "So Dr. Wolfe, tell me about you. Always wanted to be a doctor? "

"Yana, here just call me Michael. And my father was a doctor and his father was a doctor, and his father was a doctor, so I didn't get much of a choice about it. That's okay though. I do enjoy what I do so it works out, it's in my blood I guess." Michael told her.

"That's nice. Makes me wonder what I did, what my family did, who they are for that matter. That sort of stuff."

"Don't worry about it, it will all come back." He reassured her.

"What if it doesn't?" She asked scared.

"Then we will figure something out together." He told her calmly and rested his hand over hers.

* * *

The Doctor and Martha ran into the hospital at full speed and up to the second floor where Rose was staying. Martha had filled the Doctor in on everything that had happened, including the fact that she heard with her own ears right before she left that Rose had two hearts and that Dr. Wolfe told her that we needed to protect her from him, and with her being an amnesia patient and all she believed him. Which after that she thought the Doctor's eyes were going to bug out of his head, he wouldn't say a word after that.

They turned the corner and went straight to her bed.

"Where is she? How long have we been gone?" Martha turned to ask the Doctor starting to panic.

A nurse cut the Doctor off from answering her question.

"Martha? That was a short trip. Are you looking for Yana?"

"Yes! Do you know where she is?"

"Dr. Wolfe felt bad that she was up here by herself so he took her out for dinner by the Thames, she was so excited. They were going to go for a walk after that. He told me that she would be back by ten this evening."

"Thank you!" Martha told her as she grabbed the Doctor and began running back out of the hospital. They didn't stop running until they reached the Thames.

"This is a huge area I don't know how we are going to find her." Martha said out of breath.

"If she really still has a sliver of the heart of the TARDIS in her we can program the sonic screwdriver to find her." The Doctor told her as he began tweaking till he found the setting he was looking for. Suddenly the screwdriver began going off and the Doctor smiled and grabbed her hand. "This way!"

* * *

Yana and Michael had been walking down the river for some time. She had, had such a nice time until recently when Michael had tried to hold her hand several times or make a move that she wasn't completely comfortable with. She would try to move her self away but he would always get even closer. Unsure if she should say anything she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to upset him after such a lovely evening. She continued to walk silently hoping they would get back to the hospital as fast as possible. She was frustrated when Michael latched onto her hand and wouldn't let it go.

"Come on lets go over here, these trees are gorgeous at night don't you think?" He told her as he began to lead her to them.

Yana tried again to pull out of his grasp with out any luck.

"You know I'm actually pretty tired, if you wouldn't mind I would like to go back to the hospital now." She tried to suggest.

He ignored her comment and began to pull harder to the cluster of trees.

She started to freak out at that point and couldn't break herself of his grasp. She was caught off guard when he stopped and slammed her back against a tree. She felt tears welling up in her eyes when his hand covered her mouth.

"Now, now this is no way to treat the man who saved your life. Although I suppose it is only fair since you have saved mine a couple of times eh?" He told her darkly. "I'm going to let my hand off your mouth and if you scream or make a noise of any kind I can take your life away easy enough understand?"

Tears flowing freely down her face now, she was so stricken with fear, and having no idea what he was talking about all she could do was nod.

"However, it was obvious that you want me to be alone isn't that right? I mean what else would explain the things I have seen you do, and you save me but won't save her? The one person who I really cared about and you just walked on your merry way like it didn't even matter to you!"

"Please, I don't know what you're talking about." She begged to him through sobs. She was absolutely terrified, here was someone that she trusted, and he had turned on her faster than anything she could imagine.

He punched her across the face knocking her to the ground. He drugged her back up to face him, and slammed her back across the tree.

"Well I do have to say that I believe in karma, and my sweet angel of death you will feel what I felt when I lost Emily!" He yelled as he punched her again, but catching her before she fell all the way and held her roughly in front of him.

"Please! I'm sorry, but I couldn't kill anyone. Please stop I'll do anything just please stop." She begged some more, she was surprised that she was still conscious but she could barley hold her self up without him supporting her.

"Never thought I would be much for begging, but I kinda like it." He told her oddly happy that it made her sick. "And anything is quite a large category, but I bet that I could think of something. Like bringing her back." He demanded.

"I-I don't know who you are talking back, I don't even know who I am."

"Emily, bring her back."

"I'm sorry I don't know who that is."

"You killed her, you can bring her back!" He yelled slamming her against the tree again anger clear in his eyes.

She was trying to stay conscious at this point and was having problems responding.

"I have a compromise, you can just be her. How does that sound? I loved Emily, and I loved you too, until you killed her. The way I see it you took her away from me so, you can take her place." He told her with more than a little cynicism in his voice.

He began to kiss her neck roughly and remove her jacket. He gripped her arms crushingly to hold her steady as he used one of his legs to spread hers apart.

"See what your making me do?" He told her in between hard kisses as he started to move down to her chest. "They used to call me the big bad wolf, and I'm going to show you why. You can stop your crying too. It's not going to save you. No one is. Just like no one has claimed you at the hospital. S'why I chose you. It's been so long and it is all your fault."

Yana tried to shove him off, wishing that they were never able to save her now. She tried to push him off but was shoved back against the tree with a harder force. She began wishing that he would just kill her so she wouldn't have to go through with this any longer.

"Not so fast little girl. It's been too long since I've been able to have anyone and that is all your fault so you can just give up now. No one is going to save you! Just like no one loves you!" He started yelling at her.

She had given up at that point he was right, no one had been looking for her, no one would care if she ended up at the bottom of the river before the night was over.

She was brought out of her depressing thoughts when suddenly his weight was lifted off of her.

"I'd like to test that theory."

* * *

**A/N:** Well... what did you guys think? Deff more darker than I thought I was going to go but I promise that things start to turn up now. I won't know if you like it if you don't review! It would make my whole day!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I got a case of writers block for this chapter, and got an idea for another story that I started tinkering with until I broke free from writers block. I think that things may be starting to wrap up now but there will still be several other chapters. I have the next chapter started and am hoping to update in about a week. Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews, I'm so glad that a lot of people are enjoying this, makes me a happy writer. Every one read and enjoy, and please let me know what you think.

* * *

The Void

Chapter 7

The Doctor and Martha were running through a wooded area where they thought they saw Rose being dragged into by Dr. Wolfe. The Doctor was worried there were alarms going off in his head it didn't settle right with him. He stopped Martha and they looked around trying to find where they were hiding.

"What do you know about this Dr. Wolfe?" He questioned Martha.

"I know that he is one of the best emergency medicine doctors in the area, and he saved Rose's life." Martha told him, unsure of what else to say.

The Doctor was still suspicious by the whole thing. He started slowly walking further into the forest looking for a sign of anyone, and that's when he heard it. A muffled cry coming from somewhere close to them. His entire body stilled like a finely tuned predator waiting to pounce on his prey, stealthily walking toward the noise, he could almost hear her heart beats, beating wildly in fear, he could smell how terrified she was. He stopped again. Heartbeats? He turned to look at Martha. She was right.

"What?" She asked him worried when he turned to her with an expression of disbelief.

When he heard someone begging; no not someone that was Rose, he could hear her terrified voice distinctly begging the man to stop. He took off running toward her, hoping to get to her in time before anything could happen to her.

Running to save Rose he couldn't stop thinking about the reality of what this meant with her. Somehow she had been changed into a Time Lord; it was impossible.

They were in sight now, and Dr. Wolfe was beating her and screaming at her. This only fueled the Doctor more to get there faster and gave him the strength to travel faster towards his destination.

He could hear Dr. Wolfe start to yell at her violently now.

"No one is going to save you!"

_Hang on Rose just another second._ The Doctor thought as he was almost there.

"Just like no one loves you!"

The Doctors anger had reached its boiling point when he finally reached his target, and violently pulled Rose's attacker off of her.

"I'd like to test that theory." He told him deadly serious before he turned the man and rammed him face first into a nearby tree.

"What the hell!" Dr. Wolfe bit out angrily at him; almost biting the tree to get his hate filled words out. "Who do you think you are?"

"It would be in your best interest if you don't speak to me. Martha, is she okay?" He asked her nervous that Rose was seriously injured.

Martha who ran immediately to Rose and grabbed her as she slid down the tree that she had been pinned against clearly in shock.

"She is in shock Doctor, but once we get her back to the TARDIS I think that she will be okay." Martha told him holding Rose.

The Doctor turned back to face Dr. Wolfe, his face void of all emotion. He grabbed the man by his shirt collar to straighten him up and look him in the eye.

"Why?" he asked wanting to know how he could do this to someone who he didn't even know.

"It doesn't matter, you're just going to kill me anyway." He told him nonchalantly.

The Doctor slammed his arm against the aggressor's throat angry for him taking this lightly.

"I want to understand."

"Doctor." Martha's voice stopped him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill 'em, just scare 'em a bit."

"It's not you I'm worried about." Martha told him obviously nervous.

The Doctor spun around, the man he had pinned forgotten, and came nose to nose with the Bad Wolf herself.

"Rose?" The Doctor could barely get out as he stared into the golden eyes of the goddess.

"You still have to save her." She told him.

He was unable to back away from the glowing goddess that was staring him down. It was almost Rose; he couldn't believe it until now when realization came crashing down that he was actually getting Rose Tyler back. The trick was the Bad Wolf, and the last meeting he had with her led to the way he was now, and he really did not want to go now, not now that he was so close to getting her back, he needed to see the real light in her eyes, he needed to hear her laugh, needed to hold her in his arms once again.

"What have you done to her?"

"You still have to save her."

The Bad Wolfe turned her head in the direction of Michael Wolfe fleeing from the scene and stretched her arm back as if she was grabbing for him.

"No don't kill him!" The Doctor pleaded afraid that this would turn into Satellite 5 all over again, and he knew that if she killed him, and he was somehow able to get Rose back, she would never forgive herself for murdering a human, even though the man had attacked her.

Watching nervously as Dr. Wolfe was brought back fighting while floating back to where he was and then forced back against the tree the Doctor originally had him against.

"Who are you?" Michael Wolfe asked the powerful woman in front of him afraid to move.

His question was met with cold silence.

"Just let us take him back to the TARDIS and we will take care him." The Doctor told the Bad Wolf, talking slowly and cautiously hoping he wouldn't anger her.

The Bad Wolf seemed to nod, and the TARDIS appeared next to them.

"Alright then." He nodded nervous how this was going to go as he led the way towards the TARDIS with the Bad Wolf dragging Michael Wolfe behind her, taking every opportunity to knock him into something.

"Martha you coming?" He asked Martha who was just watching everything unfold behind them.

"Yeah, right behind you."

After the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS the Bad Wolf threw her aggressor into it. Floating in behind him with the Doctor and Martha cautiously coming in behind her. She lifted Michael Wolfe into the air with no effort she pinned him to the consol in the center of the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys were a bunch of aliens! Please just let me go." Michael Wolfe pleaded to the glowing goddess before him.

The Bad Wolfe said nothing in return and just continued to hold him there watching him squirm. She turned her head to its side as if she was trying to figure out the puzzle that was in front of her. With a wave of her hand he was gone.

"I told you not to kill him!" The Doctor roared at her anger pouring though his voice.

"He is where he belongs." She told him.

"You didn't have to kill him though!"

Martha who had taken a back seat throughout this whole process was curious by what the Bad Wolf said.

"What do you mean 'He is where he belongs'?" She asked curious.

The Bad Wolf stood between the two doctors and raised her hands to their foreheads and showed them a vision of Michael Wolfe in a work camp on a strange alien planet run by women, being pushed around, and looking absolutely terrified. Her hands left their place on their heads, but before she could lower her hand all the way the Doctor caught it in his grasp and forced her to look at him.

"So you think you have a sense of humor now do you?" The Doctor asked her sarcastically before continuing on to find out what he really wanted to know, finding some justice in where Dr. Wolfe was now.

"What is wrong? Rose shouldn't be able to survive you." The Doctor asked her wanting answers.

"You still have to save her." She repeated.

"You keep saying that. What have you done to Rose?" He asked getting frustrated.

The goddess smiled at him.

"She is here. She needed time to heal. I allowed her to do that, because she needed to come back."

"Why did she need to come back? Did it have anything to do with turning her into a Time Lord?" The Doctor asked her dropping her hand to cross his arms.

The Bad Wolf smiled again.

"Does it matter? Rose Tyler is alive and well."

The Doctor paused for a moment unsure exactly how he felt about that.

"Don't worry my Doctor. There wasn't enough time for everything, she will still need help adjusting and you will be the only one that can help her."

"Fine. Now no offense, I would rather have Rose back now."

"You still have to save her." The Bad Wolf told him before all of the light left her body and she became unconscious.

The Doctor's quick reflexes caught her before she landed to the ground. He knelt down slowly and cradled her to his body, absently pushing the hair out of her face. He was shaking with a mix of nervousness and excitement. When would she wake up? What did she know?

"Is she okay?" Martha asked quietly, her voice startling him out of his thoughts.

"I hope so. I've never had this sort of thing happen before." He told her honestly and Martha could read into his worried voice.

"Why don't we take her to the med bay and properly check her over?" Martha suggested.

"Good idea." The Doctor mumbled scooping Rose into his arms and following Martha through the halls, not sure what was going to be next. He wanted Rose back, and this is a miracle, but the Doctor couldn't help but think that he wanted Rose. Rose the human all yellow and pink. Her being a Time Lord changed things, he just didn't want it to change Rose.

Once they reached the med bay he laid her down on a bed and began running tests with Martha, hoping to find out exactly what is going on inside the body of Rose Tyler.

The half hour it took to run various tests, gave the Doctor time to occupy his thoughts with other things as he learned the inside of the now very Time Lord Rose Tyler. Every test confirmed it.

Her bruises were already starting to show on her face from the beating she received, but the other injuries from where she were first brought back had already healed according to Martha.

He took a deep breath and made his way over to Rose and held her hand, as she still lay there unconscious. Rose Tyler he could deal with but a Time Lord Rose was a completely different story.

"I'll just be in the console room if you need anything." Martha told him before she slipped out of the room to give the Doctor some time.

The Doctor nodded behind to Martha as she left. He picked up Rose's hand and pressed it to his lips. There were few times when the Doctor truly did not know what to think, but this was one of them. He had gotten so used to being the only Time Lord he didn't know if he could remember what it was it was like with another one. He stroked her hair, unsure why she hadn't woken up yet.

But this was Rose he was talking about. If there should be anyone that this had happened to he should be elated that it was her. That wasn't the case though he was terrified.

He pressed his fingertips lightly to both sides of her forehead and took a deep breath, unsure if he was ready for what he was about to find. He closed his eyes and plunged into her mind, hoping to find some answers, and wake her from her slumber.

At first when he entered everything was pitch black; it was so dark he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. And then a spotlight came on in the distance. It was far enough away that he could not make out who it was at first, so he tried walking toward it, but when he did this the farther it got. Almost as if he was on a treadmill that he couldn't keep up on and was pulling him back. Once he realized this he stopped and sighed. This is what he least enjoyed about this. Time Lord brains were very tricky things to navigate. There were too many defenses and blocks up. He had to cross his fingers he wouldn't run into an army of any sorts during his visit here. That was never fun.

He turned around and suddenly he was covered in the spot light. He had to shield his eyes to let them adjust from the darkness he was in before. Once they adjusted he glanced down at a young girl with dirty blonde hair, no older than five or six, playing with an old doll. She was wearing a purple shirt and jeans with some purple trainers. Nothing special. But she would not look at him, just kept playing with her doll, completely oblivious to his appearance. The Doctor had decided that this was younger Rose, but it was hard to tell with out seeing her face.

"Why hello there. I'm the Doctor, and what's your name?" He asked squatting down to the child's level.

The child ignored him continuing to play with her doll.

"Aw now no need to be shy." He encouraged her. "You can trust me, I'm the Doctor."

The young girl turned away, giving him a view of her back.

"Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing." The child told him almost sounding angry.

"Have an Edgar Alan Poe fan do we now?"

The child turned her head to look back at him, but just stared at his shoes.

"Behind you the story has just begun." She whispered.

The Doctor turned around, and gone was the dark room with the spotlight, now replaced with a maze of rose bushes. The bushes weren't particularly tall but were thick with thorns and had small walkways. He could see the end of the maze with Rose standing in a white dress at the end.

He began the carefully traveling towards his destination. The maze wasn't hard by any means, but there were distractions on the way. Every once in a while there would be something off to the side almost like a clip of something in Rose's past, before she had met the Doctor. Somewhere more interesting than others to watch, but they did help pass the time until he got to his destination.

Now that he was closer to the end of the maze he could almost feel her gaze on him. It gave him chills. She looked almost angelic standing there waiting for him in her flowing dress. The Doctor thought he would have to duplicate that somehow because it was very flattering on her. Now that he was closer he could get a better look at it. It was a very form fitting dress, hugging her curves in just the right places, with a one inch thick piece of a gold color material holding it around her neck like a halter.

When he was almost at the end of the maze to reach her, a door appeared and she walked through it, not giving another look back. Frustrated he moved faster to the finish and stopped at the door. There was nothing special about this door. It was just a door. Normally he would stop, this being a sign that someone didn't want this particular memory open to him, however, this door was left cracked open and he could hear an argument coming from the other side.

Slowly pushing the door open he let himself into the room. He was now in the Tyler flat with Rose and Jackie arguing with each other.

"What if something happens to you Rose? What if something happens to the both of you and you're God knows where and I will just be left alone to wonder. Do you know how much that keeps me up at night?" Jackie asked her daughter, both women oblivious to the Doctor in the room with them.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I have no job, I've got no A levels, and I have no ambition to being a shop girl for the rest of my life. This is a once and a life time opportunity mum." Rose pleaded to her mother.

"You don't even know this bloke! How do ya know he just isn't druggin ya? Ever think of that? He probably doesn't even have a spaceship."

"Mum can you hear yourself right now? Does it look like I'm on drugs? And spaceship is not really the proper word to describe the TARDIS."

Jackie sighed at her daughter before sitting down on the couch and grabbed her teacup.

"You're right. You are old enough to be making your own decisions; I just want ya to be careful. It's all I'm asking from you, and a call every once in a while would be nice too, and to come home to visit as often as possible." She admitted defeated.

Rose smiled and jumped on the couch with her mom almost making her spill her tea.

"I'll even bring you some souvenir presents. You could have things no one else on Earth has." Rose enticed her mother.

"Aw thank you sweet heart, but that isn't necessary." Jackie told her politely.

Rose lifted her eyebrows at her mother never knowing her to turn down a gift.

"Just remember my favorite color is purple, and something flashy would be nice, but not too tacky."

Rose laughed, glad that her mom was acting more like herself.

After a short goodbye, Rose promised to call her mom as she grabbed a duffel bag and ran out the front door.

The Doctor followed behind her trying to figure out where this was going.

As he left the Tyler flat he walked into a forest.

It was nighttime, but the moon lit enough so that he could see. Finding a trail off to the side he walked admiring the beauty of the place. He slowed his place when he heard his own voice talking to someone.

In a small clearing in the woods he found himself playing poker at a table with a large black dog. He smiled at the picture having always thought that would be a fun thing to do. His self looked a little worse for the wear in a tux with the shirt un-tucked and tie untied hanging around his neck, with a fair amount of stubble on his face.

The dog turned to stare at him, its eyes fierce looking with a golden glow. He chuckled; it was the Bad Wolf in wolf form. He decided she was better like that then as Rose.

"Your going to lose her ya know." The tux-wearing version of him said.

The wolf got up and left running after something in the distance.

"You should probably go chase her. She will be angry if you don't." The other him said.

Without questioning he took off after the wolf following the path. He stopped when he reached another clearing finding Rose now back in the white dress petting the black wolf.

"I was in the darkness." She said aloud looking the wolf in her glowing eyes.

The Doctor unsure of what to do slowly walked toward the two.

"I was so scared. There was nothing there, and no Doctor to save me."

"I couldn't." He said softly realizing she was talking about being sucked into the void.

"You didn't."

"Rose if there was something that I could have done, I would have found a way. You were supposed to be dead."

Rose chuckled and began rubbing the wolf on her stomach calming the creature.

"Yes but you fixed that didn't you girl?" She asked the wolf in an excited voice. "I wasn't ready to be done. It was too soon. I just needed a change."

The Doctor walked over to Rose and pulled her up to face him.

"Lets go home alright? Its time for you to wake up now. It may be nice and safe in here, but the longer you're hear the harder it will be for you to leave." The Doctor tried to encourage her.

Rose turned herself out of the Doctors grasp and began walking away.

The Doctor sighed frustrated and chased after her, but by the time he reached her she turned again and the scenery changed. The Doctor looked around recognizing it as one of the last places he took Rose before her final trip home. He was standing behind himself and Rose holding hands staring at the sunset of a beautiful alien planet. He knew this moment well. It was one of his favorite times with her. Nothing special happened there, they had just wanted to watch a sunset and feel like normal people for once. He had been so close to kissing her that moment he kicked himself over it so many times.

He could see Rose in her white dress, sitting by herself on a rock watching the scene unfold.

"How long are you gonna stay with me?" He watched himself ask the Rose that was currently holding his hand.

She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Forever."

Suddenly Time Lord Rose was in front of him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not ready." She told him scared.

"I'm not either." He responded honestly.

"Well one of us has to be." She said quietly chuckling looking down at her bare feet.

"Nah, nothing like jumping right into the deep end." He told her trying to sound more encouraging.

"But I can't swim." She told him with a laugh.

"I can teach you."

Rose looked back at the happy version of them before she had died.

"How long were you planning to stay with me?" She asked him nervously.

He smiled and grabbed her small hand in his.

"Forever."

There was a door slammed in his face so hard it disconnected his mental connection with Rose. He looked around and let out a held in breath when he saw that he was back in the TARDIS med bay with Rose still unconscious in the bed. He ran a hand through his hair unsure of what was going to happen. Rose was going to need help getting adjusted and he was going to be there for her every step of the way. He just hoped that she could come to terms with what happened. He always found it amazing that he could walk through someone's mind looking for an answer and it would be even more confusing than just asking them flat out.

"Come on Rose." He begged holding her hand, hoping she could hear his plea.

He rested his head on what little space there was on the edge of the bed waiting for her to find her way back to him.

He squeezed her hand again before he got up to make some tea when he realized that she was still holding his hand.

"Rose?" He asked sitting back down bringing her hand to his lips and holding it there. "Come on love wake up."

After a couple of more seconds he noticed her eyes begin to move under her lids. The more seconds that passed by, the more nervous he could feel himself getting. It was exciting, but he was just ready for her to wake up already.

And then his wish was answered.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around the room, clearly confused how she got here, and then she locked eyes with him and he thought that he could die happy at the sight of her beautiful hazel orbs looking into him.

"Doctor?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello all! I got through this chapter faster than I expected so I decided to go ahead and post it before Friday. (When I originally intended to put it up.) I hope everyone enjoys it I am reall excited about it. Of course thank you everyone for all of the reviews and alerts that I have gotten on it, your kind responses have really made my day(s) so please keep it up, it helps to fuel the writer! So here everyone goes and I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

The Void

Chapter 8

Everything had been dark. So, so dark, but somehow it wasn't scary. Everything had been a warm, safe blanket; she had liked it. It was like she was unaware of her surrounding; she was just there. There was a certain completion that she had felt that was just – nice. Its not what she had expected at all, not that she knew what to expect. It was just different. All that mattered in the end was that it was over, and there was something about that that was just rewarding.

Then slowly breaks of light began to peak through the darkness. It was bright and uncomfortable but never lasted long, and once it was over she could wrap herself back up in her blanket. Then the light began to break through longer and more often. She began to live in fear when she would happen again. At times during the light it almost felt as if someone was looking for her, she could almost hear him calling out her name, but she knew that she was just mad. Suddenly the light came back but would not go away, she was terrified. She could feel something trying to reach her and pull her out but she was scared. After several more moments of blinding light she could not take it any more, and decided to take the hand to get her out, because anything had to be better then the piercing light.

After she had been pulled through there was a moment of darkness and confusion. She didn't like this darkness; it was cold, and not what she was used to. It took a little bit to get herself straightened out and figure out what was going on. It felt as if she had a body again, but it was different, off somehow. She felt someone holding her hand and squeezed back, desperately hoping that the nightmare would end. She heard her name being said but it sounded almost as if she was underwater. She tried to wake herself up but everything was heavy and difficult. After some effort she was finally able to open her eyes but was met with a harsh bright light. She slammed her eyes shut again hoping that she was done with the obnoxious light. Her name was being said again and it sounded a lot clearer. It even sounded like his voice, which made her happy. She opened her eyes once more squinting through the brightness, willing her eyes to focus. Once they did she was met with that gorgeous hair and hopeful smile.

"Doctor?"

"Rose?" The Doctor asked her hopefully, unbelieving that this was really coming true.

Rose tried to sit up, finally getting there with the Doctors help.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be! ?" She kidded him and latched onto his neck with such force she almost knocked them both to the floor.

The Doctor stood there in shock while he let Rose Tyler choke him before he finally returned the hug with equal force.

"I can't believe you're actually here." The Doctor told her beginning to feel tears well up in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked him confused. "You saved me, just like you always do. I knew you would."

"Rose, I didn't save you." He told her honestly. "I'm sorry but I couldn't." His voice took on a more disappointed tone. "You kind of saved yourself." The Doctor told her not sure how much to tell her yet. "What do you remember?"

Rose stopped and thought for a moment, she couldn't remember much everything was still kind of a big foggy blur.

"I fell into the void." She told him thinking back to Torchwood Tower. "I just wasn't strong enough. Then I was in this dark place but it was comfortable ya know? I just felt safe, but I guess it was just a holding place or something?" Rose asked him.

"Rose, I don't know where you went, but you were able to come back, and that is what is so very important."

"So I saved myself huh? Can't even remember what I did."

"You're alive. I don't know how it happened – Well that's not entirely true, I have a theory – But you're back. And that is the important part." He hugged her not sure how she was going to react to that news, especially since he still had to break it to her that her mother was stuck in the parallel universe, and thinks she is dead and can never see her again, and the tiny little part where she wasn't human any more. It would be all too much for her to take in, but Rose was strong and they would get through this together.

Rose was slow to return on the hug, still in shock from the news that she was alive again. It just was not what she had expected. She wasn't necessarily upset about it, it was just confusing.

"What happened?" She questioned him not letting go of him; too scared that what he was about to tell her would be horribly wrong.

The Doctor didn't want to let go of her either, but was unsure of what to tell her, or how to tell her. She needed to know and as much as he would love to just hold her all night and not say a word and just reassure himself that she was back, but he had to get through everything else first. He unwrapped himself from her and held onto her arms so he could look at her.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up and some food? You must be starving. At the very least lets get some tea." He told her standing up and helping her to her feet as well.

"Doctor, why are you avoiding me? Tell me what happened!"

"I will, I promise. I just want to get you settled in before we talk. You've been through a lot tonight, and I will tell you everything after you get cleaned up. It's rather hard to talk to you when you have leaves in your hair." He told her smiling at her.

Rose patted her hair and found that she did have several bits of debris stuck in her head.

"Fine, but you're not getting out of anything tonight mister." She said pointing at him before stomping off and out of the med bay.

The Doctor followed after her smiling and glad his Rose was back. So absorbed in his thoughts he ran into her at the console room as Martha was introducing herself to Rose.

Rose was starting to be happy now that things were back to how they should be. She could contemplate how she cheated death later, all she wanted to now was to have some time with the Doctor and find out what happened, but she would be ok. Hell, as long as she had the Doctor by her side she knew that she could work through anything. Or she did see it that way till she came to a complete halt seeing _her_ in the console room. The dark woman saw her as well and looked a bit nervous as she made her way over to Rose.

"Hello, I'm Martha." She introduced herself holding her hand out for Rose.

Rose stared at the woman in front of her trying to figure out where she had seen her before, and wondering where the hell she came from. The Doctor, the graceful man that he was, running into her, almost making her fall on top of Martha, interrupted her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." He said cheerfully. "Rose this is Martha, she has been traveling with me, but helped me find you, and was one of the key pieces to the puzzle."

"Nice to meet you Martha." Rose told her trying to be nice to the girl who was trying to replace her. "I don't mean to be rude but I would really rather make a proper greeting once I've cleaned up a little bit more and feel a little more like me."

"Oh please, don't worry about it I understand." Martha told her honestly knowing that the girl had been through quite a lot.

Rose took off towards her room not wanting anyone to pick up on the rising anger she was feeling. How long had she been gone anyway? How long did it take for him to replace her? She thanked the TARDIS for making her room the first door so she could run in and be by herself for a moment.

She smiled glad that her room looked exactly how it was when she left. Which could have been hours or months, could have even been years she supposed, but it didn't feel like it had been years. It was almost as if she had a gut instinct about that. And if it wasn't years then how long exactly did it take for the Doctor to replace her with Martha? She took a deep breath. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet. She had died and the Doctor was there when she was brought back, the least she could do was give him time to explain himself.

She found a picture of her and her mother and felt tears come to her eyes. What did her mother know? Was she safe with Pete in his world? Could she see her again? Too many unanswered questions, but all of which she expected an answer on tonight.

She began to remove her clothes as she made her way to the shower. As much as she wanted to know what happened, the need to take a shower over came that. She let the water get very hot before she entered, feeling the need for something hot to relax her sore body. She was glad that everything was still here; it didn't feel that she had been gone at all.

She let the hot water pound over her sore body. There were many scrapes and bruises all over her. That gave her more questions to add to the list. She let her mind wonder in the shower, she felt different, had since she woke up. At first she had only noticed little things, like her senses were all greatly improved for one, and when she woke up she had felt warmth and happiness flood her and she knew it was the TARDIS, she wasn't sure how, but she just knew, and the TARDIS had never communicated to her like that before, it was definitely a new feeling.

What was foremost on her mind though was the Doctor. There was nothing new about that. What was new was that he had a new companion; she had no idea how long she had been gone or what he meant that Martha was one of the key pieces to the puzzle of finding her. And while that may be the case, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt to see her here. Martha was very pretty and looked older than her, probably more experienced. Rose shook her head, she had to stop herself from continuing this line of thought, she told herself that she would let the Doctor explain and that is exactly what she was going to do.

She shut off the water and exited the shower. After toweling herself off she decided that dressing a little nice wouldn't hurt so she went about finding an outfit that would hopefully make her new rival a little jealous.

* * *

After Rose had left to her room the Doctor and Martha were left standing in the console room together in a bit of an awkward silence. More so for Martha since the Doctor continued to watch where Rose had walked off to her room and was once again completely oblivious to her once again.

"So that's Rose?" Martha asked desperate to break the silence.

The Doctor turned to her and seemed to be snapped out of his admiring of Rose.

"Yeah." He told her his voice taking on a serious tone.

"Well why don't we head to the kitchen then so we can have some tea ready when she comes back." Martha suggested heading towards the kitchen with the Doctor behind her.

When they reached the kitchen Martha immediately went to the cupboard where she knew the tea was.

"Rose likes the raspberry tea. It's her special occasion tea, and I think coming back from the dead deserves that." The Doctor suggested.

"Raspberry tea it is then." She said finding it and began making it. "So what are you going to tell her?" She asked curious.

The Doctor sighed and sat down at the table. "Everything." He told her frustrated. "I am just worried about her, it is a lot to take in."

"Well I'm sure she will be ok." Martha reassured him as she came to sit down next to him.

"I guess it just took awhile to sink in with me. She is Time Lord now. And that changes things."

"How?"

"It just does."

"Doctor, talk to me please if nothing else go over how you want to tell her when she gets here." Martha encouraged.

The Doctor sighed at the young girl in front of him. She really had know idea how much of an impact having just one more Time Lord had on the entire universe.

"I doesn't work like that Martha." He told her getting testy. He hadn't even had proper time to think about it himself. What would this mean for them now? Before se was human and he loved her, but could never tell her because of something exactly like Canary Wharf. What if Time Lord Rose was different? What if the Bad Wolf had changed her so much that he would never get his Rose back? First he saw all of the good that came out of Rose being Time Lord but now, he hadn't even properly thought about the consequences yet, and now that he had it made him scared.

Martha could tell he was very upset and wanted to comfort him, but she thought that having Rose back would have done that, but now he almost looked even more broody than when she first met him.

* * *

Rose was walking through the halls to the kitchen after looking for the Doctor and Martha in the console room. She was nervous but it had been way too long since she had first seen the Doctor and she had missed him. She laughed at herself feeling silly, but it felt as if she hadn't seen him in months, but she just decided that it was the close call at the Torchwood Tower. She could see the light on in the kitchen, but could hear the Doctor and Martha arguing about something, as she got closer. She slowed her pace and stayed in the shadows wanting to hear what they were saying.

"Look Doctor, if you don't want to talk to me then that is fine, but you are going to have to tell her everything tonight, if you don't you will just make things much more worse." Martha told him honestly.

"I know that."

"Then what is it that has you so worried?"

"She is different alright? I am scared. Does that make you feel better? How am I supposed to tell her everything? I wanted her back, would have done anything to get her back, and now that she is, she is different, and I just want the old Rose back." He told her, trying to defend himself.

Rose was shocked in the hall. She could not believe that she was hearing this from her Doctor. She tried to hold back the tears so she could try and listen to more but she didn't know how much more she could hear.

"Is that how you really feel?" Martha asked him getting upset. She was not going to let the Doctor get out of this that easily. They hadn't been with each other for that long but she had seen enough to know that he loved Rose, and she believed that he would have done anything for her, but now she was back and he was going to have to deal with the consequences, be damned if he was too scared to actually let someone in.

The Doctor looked down at the table not giving her answer.

That only fueled Martha's anger some more. She stood up from her chair across from him at the table with such force that she made the table shake.

"Doctor look at me." She demanded with authority.

The Doctor did as he was told, the commanding side of Martha was something that he had not seen before and honestly made him kind of nervous.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me, when she woke up, when Rose Tyler woke up to you, that that wasn't the happiest moment of your whole Time Lord life." She challenged him.

The Doctor thought about what she said and was about to respond when he heard a noise from the hallway.

The Doctor and Martha both turned to look to see what made the noise and saw a very distraught Rose with tears pouring down her face, looking utterly heart broken.

When she locked eyes on the Doctor she was too angry to even say anything and turned around and ran the other way.

"Rose!" He tried to yell after her but she was already gone.

The Doctor turned to look at Martha, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Well don't just stand there and look at me!" She scolded him.

The Doctor took off in a run after Rose. He could hear the front doors to the TARDIS slam close and tried to gain speed to catch up to Rose.

He threw the doors open and looked around outside. They were still in the small forest where the Bad Wolf had brought the TARDIS, and he caught a glimpse of blonde hair off to his right and took off after her.

"Rose! Please stop!" He yelled after her and was surprised when she actually did and violently spun around and glared at him.

He took a big gulp. This was not going to be pretty.

"Rose, let me explain." He pleaded to her, still not sure what to do.

When Rose had finished stomping over to him, she gave him the biggest slap she was pretty sure she had ever given any one. Ever.

"Ow! Could you not of gotten another trait from your mother!" He complained holding his cheek where she had gotten him.

"Explain then! Explain to me why I have some girl named Martha who I have never even met before fighting more for me than you are!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." He told her quietly.

"Sorry? Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. I don't care how much you pout at me. Explain to me why I'm different, and why that really seems to bother you. You want the "Old Rose" well here she is Doctor." She told him emphasizing with her arms. She stopped for a second to compose herself before she continued. "I died and I came back to life, I understand that must be troublesome for you to figure out Doctor, but imagine how I feel. I need someone to be there for me Doctor. You are the only person that understands. And here you are scared of me? It hurts Doctor."

"Rose I'm sorry, I really, really, really am sorry you have to believe me. There are things that don't make sense and we are going to find out what happened exactly, but it scares me on all levels. You of all people should be glad that I am trying to open up to you."

"Then please open up to me." She told him crossing her arms waiting for his response.

"I'm scared." He told her.

"Yeah covered that part already, because I'm different." She said getting frustrated.

"That's part of it but not all of it."

"Then tell me Doctor, tell me what has you so scared that you can't even talk to me?" Rose begged him to talk to her.

The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh and ran both hands through his hair and spun around not knowing where to begin, but not wanting to lose Rose. Time Lord Rose or human Rose, he should know that it would always be her shinning through.

"Bored now." Rose told him sarcastically and turned around to leave.

"Stop." He told her holding out his hand after her, his voice coming out a little more commanding than he intended, but she stopped and turned to look at him so he got the desired affect.

"Give me a reason to Doctor. You have Martha now and I'm apparently too "different" for you, so it's better if I just leave Doctor, before you break my heart any more." Rose told him feeling tears start to run down her face, not wanting to end it with the Doctor.

The Doctor crossed the distance between them fast and wrapped her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry Rose."

Rose got out of his embrace and grabbed both of his hands.

"I already told you sorry isn't good enough. I want an honest answer from you Doctor. What has you so scared about me? Please tell me. If you can't, well I don't know what I will do if you can't." She told him, her voice sounding small in the dark outside.

The Doctor opened his mouth trying to say something but no words could pass his lips.

Rose felt more tears spill as she looked at him and wondered how everything could go so wrong so fast.

"Goodbye Doctor." Rose told him openly crying now, dropping his hands and turning away to leave.

The Doctor felt like the biggest idiot in the world right about now. And he knew if he didn't tell her why he was so utterly scared right now he knew that he would lose her.

"I'm scared because," He started his voice sounding nervous as he watched her stop, and only turn her head around to stare at him, keeping her distance. He could see tears coating her cheeks and it broke his hearts.

"Because Rose Tyler I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Eh? I was worried that this chapter moved a little too fast, but I think that if Rose had heard Martha and the Doctor talking like that she would have been royally pissed. Please review and let me know what you think! It would really make my whole day :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sooooooo sorry for how long it took to update! This month has been crazy for me! But no more excuses. This chapter is shorter than the other ones but I think that it will flow better this way when I put the next chapter up. Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! It blows my mind that I have over 50 reviews! So thank you thank you thank you and I hope I haven't lost anyone cause of the time it has taken to get this chapter up. I know that writing wise I was excited when I got them back together when I did this, and I hope you do too, but don't worry the story isn't over yet! So sit back relax and I hope you enjoy! And as always reviews make my day, so much love to the main reviewers I have. And also I'm sorry if I haven't responded to some of the reviewers questions there are two reasons behind this one: this is my first story I've put up here and it took me long enough to figure out how to get this far but if you have a question I will try to answer it without giving any spoilers; and the second reason is I didn't know many people responded to peoples reviews so slap on the hand to me and I promise I will be better :-) Enjoy.

* * *

The Void

Chapter 9

"Because Rose Tyler I love you." He let out a sigh of relief. There he said it, now he just had to wait to see what she was going to do. Something that he hadn't planned on was that he was surprisingly more nervous waiting for her response.

Rose spun all the way around to face him, but still kept her distance.

"You what?" She had to ask again not believing that she actually heard him correctly.

"You heard me." He told her, worry slowly seeping in.

She walked slowly over to him their eyes locked the entire time. She wanted to believe him, but was too worried that he had said it just to keep her with him. Once she reached him she crossed her arms and studied him. She smirked a little when the Doctor started to squirm a little under her scrutiny.

"Say it again." She demanded him.

The Doctor sighed, he knew that he was opening a whole new door, and now that he had said it, but Rose hadn't, it made him that much more terrified. He didn't know how humans did this all the time it was completely nerve wracking.

"Will you stay?" He asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Depends on what you said the first time." She told him with a little smile.

The Doctor, glad to see a smile out of her, walked a little closer to her so they were standing inches apart and leaned into her to whisper into her ear.

"I said, because Rose Tyler I love you."

Rose grabbed him by the head before he had a chance to straighten his self up and brought him back to her where their lips finally met, and it was sheer bliss. She never thought once that he would be the one to say it first. Ever. It only made it that much better for her.

The Doctor was surprised at first when Rose grabbed him to kiss him, but as the kiss continued he realized exactly what he had been missing. He wrapped his arms around her to mold her to his body, not able to quite get enough of her. He knew that now there would be no going back now, and he was okay with that.

Rose returned the embrace, anything to have him closer to her. She was impressed that she hadn't had to stop to take a breath yet. She could feel their hearts beat together as they continued the long first kiss of many more to come she hoped. Her eyes flew open as she processed that last thought. She stopped the kiss and pushed the Doctor away and pressed her hands to her chest and her mouth dropped open when she felt two hearts there.

"What!"

The Doctor was confused at first when he was shoved away by Rose, but watching her in complete shock when she discovered that she came back a little different, made him want to bring her back into his arms.

"Its okay Rose, you are fine I promise." The Doctor tried to calm Rose down.

"I'm okay! Doctor I have two hearts!" Rose snapped back to him.

"I know. You are perfectly healthy I promise, lets just head back to the TARDIS and we can talk about it."

"Talk about it! You've known about this!"

"Weellllll yeah –"

"Doctor! Why wasn't that the first thing you told me when I woke up?"

"Is that what you would have really wanted? Oh Rose great to have you back from the dead, how unusual, oh and by the way you're not exactly human any more." The Doctor replied sarcastically.

Rose stared at him in shock with her mouth hanging open and marched back over to him.

"So let me get this straight. I have come back from the dead, only to come back 'Not exactly human any more' and you think that now is the time to mock me?" Rose asked him her arms now crossed and she was leaning slightly to the left, staring him down waiting for an answer.

The Doctor stared at her and rocked back and forth on his trainers while rubbing the back of his head looking very uncertain how to answer this.

"Rose can we please just go back to the TARDIS to talk about this?"

Rose paused unsure what was going to happen next, she wasn't able to wrap her head around that at the moment. She felt like her, but now that she knew that she was no longer human she could notice little changes, but what scared her is she had no idea how far those changes would go.

"I'm I okay? I mean I'm not going to have two heads or anything when I wake up in the morning and be a new shade of green? Because that would really clash with my hair." Rose asked trying to be brave about this new adventure.

"Nope." The Doctor told her shaking his head. "Well not green anyway, the two heads I can't guarantee."

Rose punched him in the shoulder playfully both of them smiled at each other while moving closer together.

"Would you still love me with two heads?"

"I would love you if you were a two headed, bald Poakian."

Rose smiled and drew him in for a short kiss.

"Alright then lets go back to the TARDIS and find out what fun things I can do then."

Rose and the Doctor continued hand in hand on their way back to the TARDIS making small talk with each other trying to avoid talking about anything too serious just yet.

Rose was mostly being quiet while listening to the Doctor babble on. She listened to him doing his nervous babble as she liked to call it, and while she knew that their relationship had just gone to a new level, one that to her knowledge, that he had not with a companion before, but she just wanted to understand more. The more she thought about it things began to fade out around her and was replaced with a room full of doors with several voices all of which sounded like the Doctors'. They were all talking so fast that she couldn't keep up with them. She just stood in the middle of the room letting the voices surround her loving the sound of his voice.

The Doctor could feel Rose at the surface of his mind exploring where she was. She was still walking beside him but he could tell that her concentration had fully gone to testing her psychic abilities so he decided to play with her for a moment.

"_Rose"_

She was startled out of her daze and stared at the Doctor as they stood outside the TARDIS doors.

"I'm sorry Doctor, what did you say? I must have spaced out for a second." Rose apologized.

The Doctor looked at her and shrugged.

"I didn't say anything." He responded with a smile, deciding that he was going to have fun helping Rose learn everything.

"Weird. Coulda sworn I heard you say something." She told him confused as he was opening the door to the TARDIS for her.

"Yeah well I could imagine that going from human to Time Lord will take a bit to get used to." He reassured her.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the entrance at what the Doctor just said. She knew she wasn't human but it didn't even occur to her that it was even possible to be Time Lord.

"I'm sorry Doctor, it sounded like you just said I was a Time Lord now." Rose asked him carefully.

"I did, but I guess the proper term would be Time Lady." The Doctor responded just as carefully.

"But how is that possible? I thought you were the last one left?"

"I was, and now I'm not." Came his simple reply.

Rose was stunned into silence. She had no idea what to say next.

"Rose I don't know how this happened, but I want to find out just as badly as you do, and I promise you we will. Together." He told her emphasizing that last statement by holding her hand.

Rose smiled up at him feeling her eyes getting a little teary and went to the Doctor to give him a hug, feeling even more content now than she ever though she had been in the past. She was Time Lord now and had the Doctor with her. It was almost perfect.

When they parted from each other they each grabbed the others hand and continued to walk back towards the kitchen hand in hand.

"Well at least Jackie is stranded in another universe. If she knew about this it would all be my fault and I would be in for another slap thats for sure."

"Stranded?" Rose stopped to ask, hurt clearly in her voice.

The Doctor could have slapped himself at that moment for letting it out like that about Jackie.

"Doctor what did you mean by stranded?" Rose asked again.

"Bugger." The Doctor muttered. There was no way this was going to end well.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello all I hope that everyone is doing fantastic! Hope you enjoy it and as always please review, it will make my whole day and fuel the writer inside. :-)

* * *

The Void

Chapter 10

"Doctor, what did you mean that my mum is stranded?" Rose asked again getting more frustrated the longer the Doctor continued to delay his response.

The Doctor sighed with his head hung low unsure of what to say next, so instead he grabbed her by the hand and began leading her to the kitchen where Martha was patiently waiting at the table with tea ready for everyone. She took in the more subdued faces of the both of them, which surprised her. She fully expected them to come back all holding hands and kissing, and several other things that would rub the two of them in her face.

"Everything okay guys?" She asked them

The two sat down on the table and stared into their tea cups neither saying a word, Rose too scared to know the truth, and the Doctor too scared to tell it, but he had to because Rose deserved to know.

"In the remaining moments before the void closed in on its self Pete came through I assume to rescue and take you back to Jackie, but he was too late and the void closed in leaving him stranded here as well." The Doctor started, continuing on when Rose nodded at him.

"So Pete was stuck here and I was able to get him back through fractures the void made after it closed so quickly, and using my psychic link I was able to get through to Jackie to meet us where we landed, which was Bad Wolf Bay in Norway in Pete's world. Mickey and your mother met us and I told her that you died saving the universe, I got slapped, and then hugged, they all decided to stay there where they could be together and start anew."

Rose sat there taking it all in, it was a lot. She was dead, now she is Time Lord, or Lady, or whatever and her mom was in another universe and thought she was dead. The Doctor is lucky all she did was slap him.

"So why is she stranded? Mickey and Jake were able to come over, we can go see her." She asked hopefully.

"Rose we can't. The fractures are closed now and it has to stay that way or else the universes could collapse. It has to be that way, and I'm so sorry." The Doctor ended with resting his hand over Rose's.

Rose sat there letting tears fall down her face. She would never get to see her mother again, there was part of her that thought maybe it would be better this way for her mum but, she could never know she was alive, that's what hurt the most she guessed.

"Is there any way we could call her or something? She has to know that I'm alive." Rose begged the Doctor.

The Doctor was just as distraught seeing Rose so heartbroken.

"Um excuse me." Marta started which startled both Rose and the Doctor since she had been silent since their return a few minutes ago.

"Rose I know that this may be hard to hear, and I may be over stepping my bounds, but lets say you two find a way to contact your mother, she has already been grieving that you are dead, and then you're alive, and Time Lord – "

"Lady." The Doctor interrupted.

"Fine, Lady, whatever, how is that going to make her feel that she will never get to see you again, and what if contacting her is a one time deal? At least this way she knows. Is it fair to her to pop back in to only pop back out again? What if she never gets to hear from you again then you will make her wonder. If I were your mother I think I would rather be at piece knowing my daughter died a hero." Martha told Rose honestly.

Rose stood up abruptly and ran crying from the room.

The Doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he knew that Martha was right, he also knew that Rose probably knew that she was right and that's why she reacted the way she did.

"Doctor I'm sorry I thought I was just trying to help."

"It's okay Martha, I know. She has just been through a lot. She will come to terms with it in her own time." The Doctor told her defeated. This was not how he had envisioned this evening going at all.

"Doctor?" Martha questioned him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Martha were you saying something."

"Just making sure that you are alright."

"I'll be fine."

"Look Doctor while we're here, on Earth in my time, still so weird I need to specify that, I think I should leave." Martha told him.

"Oh Martha you don't need to. There is plenty of room here."

"I think that Rose needs you more than I do right now, and I don't want to be the third wheel. But that doesn't mean you get out of coming to visit me." She told him pointing at him.

The Doctor smiled at her. He felt bad that his time with Martha was short, but if Martha felt that this was the best for her he was not going to get in her way.

"Alright then Martha Jones. Do you want to go on a last stop or anything?"

"No I think it is just best if I go. Thank you Doctor for everything." Martha told him leaning over the table to kiss him on the cheek. The Doctor led her out of the kitchen and to the main door of the TARDIS. They both gave each other brief goodbyes before parting ways.

The Doctor watched Martha as she marched back towards the hospital. He liked her, and knew that she would go far. She had a good head on her shoulders; maybe he should give a call to someone giving her a recommendation for a job.

He walked over to the console deciding to take the TARDIS to fuel up in Cardiff before they went any further.

After he landed in Wales he decided that he would go find Rose. She had had some time to herself to think, but he wanted to be there for her.

As he walked down the hall he took notice that the TARDIS had already moved Rose's room up closer. He continued on down the hall looking for Rose.

A couple of weeks ago he was mourning the loss of Rose, and now she was back, plus some extras, which they still hadn't figured out. More tests were needed to be run and she would need to be properly trained. There was definitely more to get ready for. There was a lot of training in learning how to train oneself in being a Time Lord, but being over 900 years old he had a lot of time to practice. Rose was only a child by Time Lord standards.

He turned the corner to the garden remembering that Rose enjoyed coming here before, and he was hoping that she would come back here for comfort or else it could be awhile before he found her. Walking through the paths he had some more time to think to himself. It had been exactly 33 minutes since he had told her that he loved her and he had yet to hear her response. He assumed that she loved him or else she wouldn't have reacted the way that she did, but nothing would put his mind to rest more than hearing that actually pass her lips.

As he rounded the corner from the Kalliak foliage to the Jangala forests he found her sitting on a rock staring into a small water feature. While she wasn't visibly crying now, he could see her tear streaked face staring off into the water. She was beautiful right now. Since she had become a Time Lady she almost looked a little more grown up. Her hair was a little longer and more of a golden blonde color, and her features seemed more refined.

"When I hit the dimension cannon to bring me back right before I fell into the void, I knew I was leaving my mum but somehow it was okay." Rose started knowing that the Doctor was there without him saying a word.

"Now I know I can't go back and it hurts. It hurts even more that I know your friend is right; it would almost be a practical joke. I miss her so much though." Rose finished breaking into tears again.

The Doctor went to her to sit next to her and pull her into his arms. One thing he could never tolerate was watching her cry.

"I'm sorry. If you really want, I can see what I can do. Maybe there is another fracture out there, or given enough time there could be one." He suggested trying to make her feel better.

"Now you're just being nice. I made this decision, I need to live with it." Rose told him trying to hold back her tears.

The Doctor continued to hold her and caress her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. Once they were comfortable they just sat there together letting the sounds of the forest calm the both of them.

"Remember when we came here? You were so upset about Mickey staying in Pete's world the first time you practically begged me to take you on a vacation."

That got Rose's attention back to the Doctor.

"I practically begged you?" Rose challenged back, seeming to get a little more of her spunk back. "You were the one that was itching to go somewhere, so of course you picked the one spot where the great slave war was going on."

"Yeah, but it was beautiful." He joked.

"Yeah it was. Once I could actually enjoy it." Rose joked back.

"Would it be the same if we were actually able to have a real vacation without you running off and getting in some kind of situation like that in the first place?"

"Slave camp and all I wouldn't ask for it any other way." She told him honestly.

They sat there in silence enjoying each other company while they both were in their own separate thoughts.

"Did you mean it Doctor?" Rose questioned him, bringing the Doctor out of his own thoughts.

"Mean what?" He asked trying to sound oblivious, but not succeeding very well.

"The whole love thing. Cause if you didn't mean it please just tell me now and get it over with."

"Do you really think that would be something I would joke about?"

"I don't know, never really believed you would actually say it I guess."

The Doctor turned to look at Rose, almost hurt by what she had just said. He grabbed her face in his hands and stared into her hazel orbs.

"I've already said it once, and I will say it again, and a hundred times after that, but only if you want to hear it. I am not going to rush anything for you Rose. If you think we're going too fast, or are worried about anything please just tell me."

Rose laughed at him.

"Moving too fast?" She asked laughing again. "Are you really so dense you've never picked up on it before?" Rose asked him.

When the Doctor stayed silent Rose continued.

"Doctor I have been in love with you from the beginning. I'm just surprised that you never knew. I'm in love with all of you, and I was always afraid that by telling you it would ruin what we had. And I would take the rest of my life in angst filled days than the rest of my life with out you." Rose told him sincerely.

The Doctor brought her face to his where they kissed again. Now they were both out in the open and he couldn't stop smiling. They ended the kiss and continued to look at each other for another couple of minutes before they both turned to stare into the small pond before them, with Rose neatly curled up under the Doctor's arm.

"You know I can't believe you actually said it first." Rose told him breaking the silence they had both made.

"Never underestimate me."

"Never." Rose replied sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel any better you were the one that technically said it first."

Rose wrinkled her forehead in concentration, trying to remember when she had actually told him.

"You never actually said it to my face. I had to find out from your recording."

The recording she had made for him. It had made sense now.

"You actually got that? What about the drink?"

"Everything."

"Well couldn't have you takin the spotlight all the time mister." She joked with him.

A faint knocking sound soon silenced their hushed laughter.

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked him.

"Yes." He confirmed looking around trying to find out where the noise came from.

Three knocks could be heard pounding faster now.

The two looked at each other in curiosity, getting up from their comfortable spot to start looking around. They left the garden entirely following the knocking to the front console room.

"Are we still in London?" Rose asked.

"No, we are in Cardiff fueling up on the rift."

"How can someone be knocking on the front door? I thought you said that people ignored you."

"They should." The Doctor responded equally curious as they reached the front door.

"Only one way to find out." He told her, excited to see what was beyond the door.

With one last look to Rose he threw open the door, standing slightly in front of Rose to protect her if it was something dangerous.

The Doctor's face fell. It was dangerous. Possibly more dangerous then he had imagined. The worst part was he was too stunned to shut the door and run.

Besides, it appeared as if Rose had other ideas.

"Jack!" She yelled excited and came out from behind the Doctor to jump into Jack's arms.

"Hey there kids. Did ya miss me?"

* * *

**A/N: **How could I resist Jack? And in case anyone was wondering when the Doctor and Rose were talking in the garden those were two places made up by me. and the great slave war of Jangala is a story of mine that I am working on while working on this one, so you will have to read about that when I get it up.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Hi everyone! I'm sorry about the long wait. Again. :-( I hope I still have some people following the story. I blame writers block and moving as my excuses, but I'm back now, internet and all! Yay! I hope everyone had fabulous holidays! Enjoy.

* * *

The Void

Chapter 11

"Jack!" Rose yelled excited moving past the Doctor and jumping into Jack's open arms

"Hey kids. Did ya miss me?" He asked with a smirk spinning Rose around.

After he set her back down, finally getting a good look at the Doctor he frowned not knowing about his regeneration.

"Doctor?"

"He got hurt and regenerated after the game station, kinda a long story, but what are you doing here?"

"Well Doc its good to see you again." Jack said sticking out his hand.

"Jack." The Doctor told him nodding returning the shake.

The three stood awkwardly together at the entrance at the TARDIS, Rose not really understanding why. She had just assumed that Jack had died in the Dalek attack at the game station so if the Doctor thought that as well, she supposed he was probably just trying to figure him out.

"Why don't you come inside Jack?" Rose offered motioning him to join her in the TARDIS.

The Doctor moved aside and followed Jack in. He almost felt bad that he left Jack at the game station, but at the same time knew that Jack would find his way. He just didn't expect him to find his way back here.

Jack had set his belongings down almost immediately inside the entrance so he could talk with Rose as they strolled around the console room arm in arm. When they came back full circle the Doctor had a clear container that was bubbling with a hand inside. Jack smiled, while Rose made a curious face of almost disgust.

"Need a hand with something Doctor? Rose asked trying not to laugh.

"This is mine." The Doctor stated looking at Jack curiously.

"Yeah it is." Jack confirmed to him.

"Wait that is your hand?" Rose asked him confused.

"Oh Rose I'm hurt you don't remember. Christmas day, the Sycorax, the first time you met my new me."

"And they cut your hand off, and ya grew another? How could I forget, but how did you get it? It fell off the ledge." She turned to ask Jack.

"Just in the right place at the right time. After everything that happened at the game station, and everything it took to get back here, when I found your hand I knew that this was my chance to get back to you."

"And you found me." The Doctor responded less than enthusiastically.

Rose frowned at the Doctor for being rude to Jack. As far as she was concerned Jack was family, and they took care of family.

"Come on Jack grab your stuff and I will take you back to your room." Rose told him breaking the awkward silence.

Moving passed the Doctor, Jack grabbed his belongings, but letting the Doctor keep his hand, he followed Rose back to his room not missing the look Rose was giving the Doctor when she thought he wasn't looking.

When Rose and Jack got down and hall, Jack's room had been moved up next to Rose's room. They smiled at each other as Jack opened the door and stepped in.

"Why don't you come in; join me. I haven't talked to you in years." Jack told her enthusiastically.

Rose laughed moving to sit down in a chair while Jack started to unpack his backpack.

"So where did you go after the game station? I thought that you were dead, and with all of the crazy stuff that happened with the Doctor, I just didn't have time to think about it."

"I understand Rose. New Doctor, new things to learn and do." Jack said to her suggestively raising his eyebrows. "Easy to get distracted with things like that. Trust me I know."

"It's not like that Jack. If I had known you were alive we would have gone and looked for you. Where were you any way?"

"That my sweet Rose is a long story, one that I would rather tell the both of you at the same time.

Rose nodded to him and stood to leave.

"That's fine. I'll let you get settled in, maybe we can go somewhere nice for dinner where we can all catch up." She suggested as she gave him a hug before leaving his room.

"It's good to see you again Jack."

"You too." He said smiling at her as he shut the door behind her.

Rose's smile disappeared after Jack shut the door. She was now on a mission to find the Doctor to see what his problem was against Jack. Maybe it was the Time Lord or Lady in her, but she could see something in his eyes like he had been hurt. She felt bad that he had been left at the game station, but he was back now and that is what is important.

When she finally found the Doctor he was in the library laying on a plush red couch flipping through a fairly heavy book. She stopped just inside the entrance and stared at him. They had come so far together. She never truly thought that they would have been out in the open in love with each other. She had hoped and dreamed about it, but never would have really believed it. She knew that they needed to talk some more, and they were only just beginning, but she had come back from the dead to be with him, and she was not going to give up anything now.

"How was good ole Captain Jack?" The Doctor asked her without looking up from his book.

"He's good. Still settling in. We were thinking about going somewhere nice for dinner so that we can all catch up." She told him her voice staying even, and eyes staying on the Doctor.

"Fine." The Doctor replied.

"What's your deal against Jack? He was our friend. You never even mentioned him after the game station." Rose scolded him.

"You didn't either." He rebutted still reading his book.

"Doctor, everything happened so fast, I don't even remember everything that happened right before you regenerated, and then you did and I wasn't expecting that. Then I got you, and Christmas, and one thing after the other. I guess I just assumed that he was dead."

The Doctor rested the book down on his chest revealing those glasses she liked so much on him.

"Rose I hate to say this, but what's done is done. He is back now. I'm frankly just as shocked to see him here as you are."

"So what's your problem then?" Rose asked him.

He got up from the couch and walked over to Rose.

"Can't you smell it?" He asked her curiously.

Rose stared at him funny, and sniffed the air desperately hoping that she didn't smell bad.

"Smell what?"

"He is wrong, I can't pin point it but something about him is wrong."

"While I was talking to him when he was unpacking I could see something in his eyes, but I didn't know what it was. They just looked sad." She told him.

"Interesting I've always been a bit more of a tactile person myself, but you have always been able to see things I can't, makes sense that when you became a Time Lady that characteristic would come through." He told her staring at her through his glasses, as if he was trying to put together her puzzle.

"Doctor this isn't about me, this is about Jack. He has been through a lot, I can see it, and he wants to tell us about it." She started telling him, before she crossed her arms and continued. "So you are going to find us a nice place we can all go to together, you will be polite while Jack tells us about what happened, and then we will tell him about us and what has happened to me. I don't want any secrets Doctor." She finished more softly than she began, before kissing him on his cheek and leaving.

As he watched her leave the library he thought about where they would go tonight that would make Rose happy. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right about Jack. He needed to give the captain a chance to explain himself.

So until then with all of time and space to decide from, the biggest question that faced him was what was for dinner tonight.

* * *

Rose got back to her room and leaned against the door. Arguing with the Doctor gave her a headache, and with things being confusing enough as it was, she didn't need to be catching something on top of everything. Or could Time Lords get sick? Only another thought to add to the pile.

She walked to her bed to lay down for a bit before she got ready for dinner tonight, she was glad to have Jack back and hoped everything would be okay with him, even if not immediately they would be there for him to help.

She turned to her bedside table and frowned when she noticed a broken frame and a picture removed from it. How long had she been gone exactly? She never had really gotten a direct answer out of the Doctor about anything other than she was a Time Lady now. Exhaustion finally came over the need to think about more questions and she closed her eyes and tried to let sleep take over her, but it seemed that as soon as she was actually asleep she was being woken up all too soon.

"Rose." The voice said as he was shaking her shoulders lightly.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times until they came into focus, only to see the Doctor holding her shoulders lightly. Angry that he woke her so soon after falling asleep she turned away from him breaking his light grasp, and pulled the covers up over her head.

"Go away Doctor. Whatever it is it can wait till I've actually gotten a decent sleep."

"I thought three hours was plenty enough time for a good kip. Especially for a Time Lady such as yourself." The Doctor pointed out to her uncovering her head.

"Three hours? How is that possible? It just feels like I went to sleep." She complained to him slightly pouting as she sat up. Her pout quickly faded when she saw the look on the Doctor's face. He had a bit of a grin and his eyes were looking right through her but not seeing her at all. She smiled at him and reached to touch his arm.

"_I love you._" She thought seemingly to herself but was surprised when she got a response.

"_I love you too._"

Rose took her arm back like it had been burnt.

"How did you do that?" She asked him amazed.

"You started it."

"Wha-How? I'm not telepathic like-" Rose's sentence slowly trailed off. She was going to finish "like you." Until she realized she was like him now. "I'm telepathic?" She asked him a little nervous.

"Yep." He told her popping the "p" a little. "Don't worry though we will work on it. It is something that takes patients to learn."

"Okay, but as much fun as that sounds I'm starving where are we going for dinner?"

"That is a surprise." He told her with a wink before jumping off her bed. "Now go get changed, your evening wear is hanging in there, Jack is still getting ready, and now I have to but we will be ready shortly. Hurry up." The Doctor said before leaving the room.

Rose got out of bed to stretch before making her way to where the Doctor had hung her clothes for the evening. It was a light summer type dress that had one strap going over a shoulder and was cut at an angle at her knees. The fabric was made out of something that felt like silk only lighter and felt more breathable, and it all most looked like a patchwork design of different strips of the same time of material, in different shades of reds. It was really very pretty in an interesting sort of way.

After brushing her hair and adding some light make up, and a pair of black pumps to go with the dress she exited her room to go meet the Doctor and Jack in the control room.

When she reached her destination the tension could have been cut with a knife. It seemed that even after her talk with the Doctor he was still being childish about Jack. They were on opposite ends of the control room, Jack trying to look anywhere but the Doctor, and the Doctor trying to appear busy by messing with certain knobs and buttons on the control panel.

Two of the most stubborn people she knew, but they did look fabulous. Rose rolled her eyes before clearing her throat to make her appearance known, clearly startling the boys out of their thoughts, because both of them jumped and turned around to look at her.

She smiled at them, and took in their clothes. Jack was wearing what looked like worn down jeans but in an olive color with a button down white shirt and his usual coat over it. The Doctor was sticking with his usual brown blue pinstripe suite.

"Ok so where are we?" She asked breaking the ice.

The Doctor walked over to her leading her past Jack and towards the door before he began talking.

"What part of surprise didn't you get?" He teased her.

Rose stepped in front of him blocking his route to the door.

"Okay you two this is the deal." She started in on her two male companions for the evening. "We are going to have a civilized dinner. No one is going to get upset with whatever the other has to say." She paused giving the Doctor a final look. "Understood?"

She got a mumbled yes from the Doctor and a salute from Jack confirming that they would attempt to behave with each other.

Satisfied with herself Rose opened the door to the TARDIS and walked out to a grassy field. Behind her was a huge lake with a small community that was backed up to it.

They followed the Doctor towards the small town. It was beautiful outside with a light breeze blowing and the warm sun to their back.

The town itself had stone roads with families talking and roaming throughout them. They were still following the smiling Doctor through a tour of the town walking through the market place. Rose was just about to ask the Doctor where they were when a bunch of kids ran by them making them back up to a stone wall. There was a large black dog chasing and barking after the children. Everything just seemed so happy.

"Did anyone else notice something wrong with that dog?" Jack asked them in almost disbelief at the other two.

The Doctor just smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Rose stared at Jack and shook her head.

"It didn't have a nose! What kind of place had dogs with no noses?" Jack asked amused.

Rose turned to smile at the Doctor and took his outstretched hand when he offered it two her.

"Barcelona."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope the long wait didn't lose anyone. Let me know you guys are still there!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Yay! I'm so glad people are still interested in the story! This chapter has a little bit of fluff in it, but pay close attention or you will miss something. That is all I will say about it for now. I hope everyone enjoys and thank you so much to you faithful readers and reviewers! You guys are great! R&R, it will make my day. I hope everyone enjoys :-)

* * *

The Void

Chapter 12

The trio was sitting around a roomy polished wood table, eating fantastic food and drinking wine at a small restaurant that was attached to a winery in Barcelona. While the night had cooled off they were still able to sit outside. The sun had almost set behind the winery giving everything behind them a red glow. There were still other people eating on the patio outside with them, but the tables were far enough away that all of the parties at the small restaurant could enjoy their own conversations without feeling too crowded or feel as if they someone was eavesdropping on them.

The Doctor and Rose were listening with rapt attention as Jack was telling them his story of the events that happened to him after Satellite 5. The Doctor was more worried about what kind of issues this caused with him going back that far in time, and Rose was concerned about the life her friend had to live.

"So I'm at Torchwood now. I'm turning it around. It is wrong what they were doing before, and I'm changing it. For you Doctor." Jack finished his long-winded story. He was more surprised the he wasn't interrupted once during it, even if Rose had specified that there would be no interruptions, the Doctor had a bit of a problem following orders.

"So you've been stranded on Earth since 1869?" Rose was the first to ask.

"Yes."

"And you can't die because of something that happened to you at the game station?"

"It would appear that way."

"I'm so sorry Jack. I had no idea. If we would have known we could have found you so much earlier."

"Rose it's okay. I was mad at first sure, but I moved on. It didn't take long to figure out you weren't coming back. I just had to stay and not mess up the time line." Jack reassured her.

"How can you say that? All those years of being alone, watching everyone you know die while you have to go on. Not only that, but you couldn't warn anyone about future events. It must've been torture." She finished with a faraway look thinking about what she would have done in his shoes.

"Yeah, but I think its helped me grow up a little you know? I'm a different man now."

"Well I liked the man you were before." She told him smiling poking her tongue out at him before leaning back and glancing over at the Doctor while sipping at her wine.

"Doctor?" Rose prodded him.

"Quite the story Jack. I'm sorry." Came the Doctors honest response.

There was a long pause while everyone seemed to be looking into their glasses while they digested the information.

"So." Jack said breaking the silence between them. "Spill what about you guys?"

Rose and the Doctor glanced at each other, waiting the other out to see who was going to go first, before Rose finally decided to go.

"Well after the game station, the Doctor was hurt and regenerated." Rose started. "But we've been over that already." She paused again thinking where to start from. "Um well there was the normal traveling around just the two of us. You know how the life is. We even stumbled into a parallel universe, one where my dad was still alive. And remember Mickey? He stayed behind there."

Jack nodded. He didn't tell them every detail about what happened since the last time he saw them. He knew there were enough trips, and plenty of times they had been in danger that she didn't need to tell him everything. His eyes though were on the Doctor. He had slowly and slowly become more withdrawn from the conversation. He wasn't even acknowledging Rose was still talking.

"Well what seemed like close call after close call we decided to stop off at earth so I could visit mum. That's when the army of ghosts came. Since you are at Torchwood I assume you have read reports of what happened in London."

"Yeah I did. What reports we have anyway. Anyone that had anything to do with the actually battle itself died. All we have are witness accounts."

"Well then you know basically what happened." Rose continued. "We finally figured out how we needed to send the Cybermen and Daleks back into the void, but we would have to send the others back home to the parallel world. The Doctor sent me back with my mum against my will, but he wasn't able to keep me there for long before I got back to him." Rose paused to turn to smile at the frowning Doctor. "When it came time to close the void I was ready. I knew mum would be safe and she even got my dad back. Besides I had years of her, but I couldn't leave the Doctor. So I stayed right through to the very end. That's where everything thing went wrong." She paused once more before finishing her story. "While we were closing the void something broke and I had to manually fix it, but the force of it pullin me back. It was just too strong, and I couldn't hold my grip and I slipped and I got pulled in." She finished on a sad not looking at the Doctor. She could feel that he was upset but didn't know why.

"If you got pulled in how the hell are you here? I know the Doctor would have tried to save you, but there is no way he could have. You should have been crushed."

"Yeah? Maybe so. But you should have died yeah? And you're still here." She pointed out. "Something in me changed, Jack. Next thing I know I'm layin in the TARDIS lookin up at the Doctor. Come to find out not only did I come back, but I came back-different." She finished, unsure of how to tell him.

"Different how?" He asked curiously.

She took a deep breath before continuing on.

"I came back as a Time Lord." She got out after a minute looking a little nervous now.

The Doctor who had remained silent during all of this finally chimed in, but only to correct Rose. "Lady."

While several minutes of silence passed by in the group while Jack took in the new information with a look of awe at Rose, a small group of musicians started to play music for the patrons at the restaurant.

"No shit?" Jack finally broke the silence.

Rose laughed at her friend.

"Well aren't we just the interesting trio? One Time lord, on human turned Time Lady, and on man who can't die."

"I know it's just all so crazy. Everything just seems like it is happening so fast now, but at the same time I can feel things different. Like I can feel the planet rotating below me." She told him in amazement.

"Well Doc you are no longer last of the Time Lords, just don't go populating the civilization back too fast understand?"

"Jack!" Rose scolded him for his comment but wasn't able to look very convincing behind her blush.

The Doctor looked as if he wasn't even paying attention.

Jack and Rose looked over the table at each other giving one another a nervous shrug.

"Well Miss Time Lady Rose would you care to dance?" Jack asked rising from his chair and holding out his hand for her to take.

Rose glanced over at the Doctor who was still deep in his thoughts, and decided to leave him to them for the moment.

"Why I would love to." She replied taking Jack's hand and being led to the middle of the room where there were a couple of other couples dancing to the slow music.

"Oh and if you are wanting to be technical it would be Dame Time Lady Rose." She told him with a smirk.

"Since when did you get knighted?"

"We met Queen Victoria." She told him in a nonchalant way.

Jack just smiled like a mad man as he continued to lead her to the dance floor.

When they reached the their destination, they held each other in a comfortable embrace.

"Ok so now that we are away from grumpy gills over there tell me what's going on." Jack asked concerned for his friend.

Rose sighed. She honestly didn't know. Everything had seemed fine, and there was progress being made between the two of them, and then Jack came. She didn't understand, they used to all get along so well before, she didn't know why they couldn't now. The Doctor knew that she didn't care for Jack like that. Especially now with her being a Time Lady, it was as if her and the Doctor were made for each other.

"Honestly Jack I don't know. Things have happened so fast the last couple of days. I've really only just come back, and it is a lot to take in ya know?" Rose told him.

"I'm sorry Rose. You know the Doctor. Give it time. Besides, how do you think he feels? Sounds like you have both been through the emotional wringer."

Rose nodded and turned to look where the Doctor was and frowned when he wasn't there any more. Sighing again she turned back to talk with Jack while they enjoyed their time together. The Doctor could get over whatever problems he was having.

* * *

The Doctor watched his two friends walk off to go dance still frowning. He really didn't mean to be as distant as he was towards the two of them, but it took some time to get used to the fact that Jack was a fixed point in time now. He knew something didn't feel right with him, and now he knew why.

He got up and looked around the patio of the restaurant walking over to a corner to rest over the edge to gaze over the expansive field they were backing up to. The purple moon was rising in the sky was giving the hills ahead a very eerie look.

A small group of four men came to stand a couple of feet away from him talking amongst each other, alerting him to an interesting piece of information about the local lake that came up in their conversation.

"Well they need to meet the Water God's wishes at some point. If he can make the entire lake disappear in the dead of night for days at a time, imagine what else he could do?" The tallest man asked the others.

The Doctor slowly inched over to hear what the rest of the conversation would unveil while trying to not appear that he was listening.

"They haven't even translated what he wants yet!" The smoking one argued.

"Exactly. We received his demands and nothing happened. Now he is sending us a message, look what I can do. I can take away your water source for days at a time. Meet my demands or suffer worse punishments." The tall one pointed out gesturing to the lake that was on the opposite side of the restaurant.

The Doctor thought back to arriving at Barcelona and remembering the lake behind them shimmering in the mid day sun.

"Hello! I'm sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but over hear your discussion about the lake."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The tall one asked him clearly confused and slightly irritated that he had disturbed their conversation.

"Oh where are my manners. I'm the Doctor." He introduced himself shaking hands with each of the four gentlemen.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name though. Doctor who?" The larger man who had remained silent until now asked him.

"Just the Doctor." He reassured them. "I'm here visiting, and I overheard what you said about the lake."

"Well Doctor." The tall one started. "The Water God is waiting for the priests to translate his demands he left for us. We haven't met them yet so then about once a week he will drain the lake for a couple of days. The whole lake Doctor! That is our only source of water."

"I see. When did this start happening?"

"About a month ago now. We have communicated with the other major metropolis on the planet that is close by, and they didn't report any problems. They are trying to help when they can but, there is only so much they can do." The smoking one told him.

"There are six main metropolises on this beautiful planet, and we have all of the great minds trying to decipher the demands he has left for us, but no one has had any success with it yet." The tall one finished.

"And where is this information kept?" The Doctor inquired.

"At the temples. It is safest there."

"Well thank you gentlemen for your time. I will let you get back to your evening." He thanked them as he bowed out and headed back to the table.

Nothing like a new adventure to take his mind off the current matters at hand he thought as he went back to his table to sit down.

"Meet some new friends?" Jack asked the Doctor sitting down next to him so they were both looking out at the dance floor.

"Where's Rose?"

"Oh she's fine. One of the guys decided that she needed to learn to dance like a true Barcelonan." Jack laughed pointing to where Rose was on the dance floor, doing something that looked very similar to the hokey pokey with an older man. She didn't even seem fazed at how ridiculous she looked; she was all smiles and laughter.

It made the Doctor smile for a second before he quickly disappeared from his face.

"It was Rose."

"What was Rose?" Jack asked confused that the Doctor was blaming Rose for something.

The Doctor looked at Jack. He deserved to know what happened. Not that Rose didn't, but he knew how she would react to knowing that it was her fault Jack couldn't die.

"At the game station, I sent her home. You know Rose though she couldn't just take no for an answer. She opened up the heart of the TARDIS, Jack." He paused letting it sink in for Jack.

"She came back and saved us all. Brought you back to life even, but she was just a human, she couldn't control it, so she ended up bringing you back for good. She almost died because of it too. I had to take it from her which caused my regeneration."

"Our little Rose did all of that?" Jack asked him.

The Doctor simply nodded in response.

"Can you fix it Doctor?" Jack asked his friend doing his best to make it not come out too pleading.

"Jack, you are a fixed point in time, and you shouldn't be. I can't change that I'm sorry. Every cell in my body is screaming at me because you are wrong!"

"I can understand that Doctor, but don't take it out on Rose."

"I haven't!"

"Have too! You said all of one word at dinner and it was to correct her. I don't see how she could stay with you. I bet you haven't even told her how you feel." Jack glared at him, almost daring him as he leaned back in his chair.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Jack could be so infuriating some times.

"Not that it is any of your information but I have." He responded smugly.

"No!" Jack said leaning towards him unbelieving.

The Doctor scowled at him. "Yes."

"Ha! I honestly didn't think you had it in you Doctor. What did she say? Was there swooning? When do I get to be an uncle?" Jack joked.

The Doctor blushed. He knew he shouldn't have told Jack anything.

"Doc, I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks." The Doctor told him honestly.

The men had a moment where they watched Rose continue to make an idiot out of herself before the Doctor broke the companionable silence.

"How have you been Jack? Honestly."

"You know what immortality is like." Jack said gesturing toward him. "Rose basically summed it up earlier. Meet people, watch them die, but you are still here. It gets kinda old after awhile. I'm just glad I found you guys again." He told him sincerely.

"Me too Jack." The Doctor told him smiling.

Things with Jack were out of his control now. Rose was right they were a family. Immortality was not something that was easy to deal with. Jack needed help and who else would be better to help than family?

"Well I think we should probably save Rose from Gropes McGee over there don't you think Doc?" Jack asked him.

The Doctor looked out onto the dance floor to watch older gentlemen get a little more handsy than he cared for.

"I'll be right back." He told Jack as he made his way out onto the dance floor.

Rose was smiling at him as he made his approach, her eyes begging for help.

"I'm sorry sir but the lady promised me a dance." He told the older man as he cut in, missing the scowling look the older man was giving him, and took Rose to the other side of the dance floor to have a minute alone with her before they rejoined Jack.

"The Doctor can still dance I see." Rose said barely above a whisper, lightly resting against his chest as she let the Doctor sway her along the dance floor.

"Of course I can. Just not often we get a chance to." He told her resting his head on hers nuzzling into her hair taking in the soft sent of apples and cinnamon.

It was moments like this he wishes he could pause. They almost never got this kind of time together, and he had learned he wasn't going to waste a moment of it now that he had her back.

"We should probably head back to Jack before he seduces the wrong person and we end up in trouble. Not ready for things to get quite back to normal yet." He smiled at her as she lifted her face from where it was neatly tucked away under his head.

She stared at him with confused eyes for a moment.

"Who?" She asked.

"Who what?"

"We were here with someone else?" She asked him confused.

"You forget about Jack already? We could always just drop him back off in Cardiff."

"Jack!" Rose interrupted him remembering her friend. "Right Jack, sorry." She said giggling and resting her forehead against her hand. "I blame the wine, sorry Doctor. And I have a bit of a headache."

"Well then lets get back to the TARDIS. We can sleep in and get a new start in the morning, I was thinking about hiking around the lake. Its beautiful in the day time."

"Sounds wonderful Doctor." She half mumbled to him.

As the couple walked away the Doctor turned back to yell at Jack over his shoulder before they exited the restaurant.

"No Jack! Sleeping with dignitaries on this planet is punishable by death!"

Jack ended his conversation with a beautiful deep purple haired dignitary, kissing the back of her hand, before following his friends out the door for the evening.

He smiled as he watched the two walk hand in hand back through the village on the way back to the TARDIS. He was glad they finally figured it out. Sorry that it took Rose's death to get him to man up about it, but it was good for them.

As the Doctor was unlocking the TARDIS letting the three of them in, the ground began to shake beneath them. The Doctor and Jack moved into protective positions around Rose trying to figure what was going on.

Suddenly the lake next to them began to be siphoned off toward the sky. Dark clouds had moved in above them, but letting the purple moon break through in places, making the water that once looked peaceful under the light, now look angry and intimidating.

The strange event didn't last long before all of the water was sucked up into the sky above them.

The three of them looked at each other pensively for a moment before they all broke out into huge grins as they ran into the TARDIS to begin their new mission.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one for some reason. I really love the Doctor, Rose and Jack all together, so I suppose that is part of it. So I hope that you wonderful, wonderful readers I have enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I got a couple of chapters done this week on this story (it is amazing what you can get down when you get hit by a blizzard and can't leave your house -/) so after I'm done tweaking to my hearts content, I will update soon. Thank you so much to all that have reviewed or faved my story! You guys really make my day, so please keep them coming!

* * *

The Void

Chapter 13

"Doc come on there is nothing!" Jack complained sagging against the railing across from the control area.

The Doctor sighed running his hands through his hair. They had been up all night looking for signs as to where the water in the lake had disappeared to during the night.

"It couldn't have just vanished Jack! It had to have gone somewhere." He exclaimed.

"And I'm sure you will find it, but Doctor we have been up all night and the only thing we have found is an ion trail that leads no where! I think we should take a page from Rose's book and call it a night. Please. The sun is about to start rising any second."

The Doctor turned to look at Rose passed out in the jump seat behind him. She had only fallen asleep an hour ago. The late night and wine had finally caught up with her. He couldn't help but let a small smile escape.

"Fine. Let's meet back in a few hours and we will start again at the lake. I think we need to go and get some readings there anyway." The Doctor conceded.

"And depending on what we find there we can go to the temple. It is just on the other side of the lake, maybe see if the TARDIS can lend a hand to translating the demands they told you about at the restaurant."

The Doctor nodded and watched Jack turn down the hall to get some rest.

His gaze turned back to Rose. She couldn't have been very comfortable in the position she was now, so with great care to not disturb her he lifted her up and carried her back to her room.

The TARDIS was kind enough to open the door and dim the lights for him, helping him so he wouldn't have to disturb her. Once he had her in bed with the covers pulled up he took his shoes and jacket off before joining her, wrapping his arm around her waste and pulling her to him.

They fit perfectly. He couldn't help but think that just a few days ago she was gone out of his life forever, now she was back as a Time Lady. One thing was for certain his life was never dull.

He hadn't let himself think hardly since she had come back. If he was honest he didn't want to. He was too afraid to find the flaw. The big problem that would present itself to his odd little family and would forever change their lives. Now in the silence of the night he couldn't stop himself from thinking.

For instance if Rose was truly a Time Lady as she appeared to be why was she this hard asleep in his arms? He rarely required sleep and when he did it was only for short periods of time. This was already the second time she had fallen asleep in the last twenty-four hours. Even if she did require sleep her system should be able to regulate her body to get a deep enough sleep, but the slightest touch should have woken her. He supposed the added factor of the wine she had this evening could have affected her, and the alcohol content was higher than she was used to. However, he had had just as much wine as she had and he was fine.

He supposed maybe there was something the fact that she really was quite young by Time Lord standards, so that could explain some of it.

Rose moved beneath his arm looking as if she was having a bad dream. The Doctor was just about to wake her when she just rolled over and buried her face into his chest, and the nightmare seemed to stop. He let her get comfortable before he draped his arm back over her waist and tucked her head under is chin, and let her continue to sleep. For now he had Rose back, they would deal with whatever else was on down the road together.

* * *

Rose finally started to wake up a couple of hours later noticing right away that she was not on the jump seat where she last remembered, instead she was curled up somewhere much nicer.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes before she was finally able to really focus on the Doctor. She smiled; he was wearing his glasses and reading one of her copies of Hello magazine that she grabbed last time she was at home.

"I can't believe you actually read this stuff." The Doctor told her as he turned to the next page turning the magazine long ways to get a better view at something.

"She's an alien you know." He informed her, not letting her see the picture of the celebrity that he was speaking about.

"Yeah good morning to you too." She told him pushing the magazine down before planting a kiss on his lips, catching him off guard.

The Doctor surprised her though when she began to pull away he grabbed her head and held her to him deepening the kiss. Rose collapsed on top of the Doctor as they continued, each a little shy about everything. She brushed her tongue up against the Doctors lips and he parted them slightly granting her access to explore.

Before they got too much more engaged with each other the Doctor broke the kiss.

Rose pushed his glasses back up his nose to where their proper resting place was.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes before the Doctor's voice broke the hushed silence of the room, slightly in a higher pitch than was normal.

"Breakfast?"

Rose nodded and slid off of him back on to her bed.

"Yeah I'll meet you in there, I want to take a shower first."

The Doctor reached over and grabbed her hand to squeeze it before he got off the bed and made his way to the kitchen, smiling the entire way down there, even Jack couldn't wipe the smile off of his face when he got down there.

"Good morning Jack!" He said a little perkier than normal surprising Jack, who was eating his breakfast at the table.

"Well someone got lucky last night." Jack leered at him in between bites of his cereal.

The Doctor ignored him and began cooking breakfast for Rose and him.

"Be rude and crude all you want to Jack. No. Wait. Actually don't." The Doctor teased him.

Soon Rose joined them in the kitchen grabbing a banana to eat, passing the scrabbled eggs and toast the Doctor had made her, as she followed the boys to the control room.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in the bottom of the empty lake, and followed Rose and Jack out with some interesting looking scanning equipment.

Rose was handed something that looked like a metal detector, Jack was handed a pair of sunglasses with red rims and yellow lenses, while the Doctor strapped on a backpack with an attachment that looked like a tennis racket.

"Okay everyone stay within yelling distance at least. The lake is quite large with steep drop offs. We are all looking for different things so if you get something yell." The Doctor stopped for a second, giving his team a moment to voice any questions before moving on. "Allonsy!" He said enthusiastically before beginning to set off down the lake waving the tennis racquet attachment.

Rose and Jack turned to look at each other with a smirk before following behind the Doctor.

"So have fun with your new boy toy last night?" Jack prodded wanting information on this new relationship between his two best friends.

Rose turned to smirk at her nosy friend.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked smiling at him poking her tongue out him.

"Oh come on!" Jack begged stopping her by the arm. "You gotta give me something here."

"He was a perfect gentleman." She told him honestly.

Jack raised a doubtful eyebrow before he continued on his way, scanning the waterless pit for any clues.

"I'm serious Jack. I woke up to him gave him a kiss and that's it."

"Okay, okay. I believe you, but come on something has to happen between you two, or I'll get to him first!" He joked.

"I beg to differ!" The Doctor yelled over his shoulder at his dawdling companions.

Rose and Jack turned to give each other guilty glances, continuing on with their scanning of the area.

Over the next couple of hours the three of them scanned the lake looking for anything that could clue them into what was going on before the Doctor stopped to talk to them.

"Okay so all that is left is the deepest section of the lake." He started. "The temple is just a couple hundred meters away and we must get there before sunset if we want to read those tablets. The whole place goes into lockdown after sunset for the higher ups to perform their rituals."

Rose and Jack nodded at him.

"So I propose that we take the TARDIS down to the deepest part of the lake, Rose you will finish the scans from down there. You will also need Jacks glasses, to continue the scans, everything is recording data so when you are done or if something goes wrong just run to the TARDIS, she will take care of you." He stopped to turn to Jack.

"Jack your going to be my in to get into the temple. Barcelonans can be quite stubborn, but if we can find the dignitary you were shamelessly flirting with last night I can use you as a distraction while I get into read the tablets."

"Bet your glad my stunningly good looks are helping us out for once." Jack said a little too impressed with himself.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked over to Rose.

"Are you going to be okay? I didn't mean to leave you by yourself-"

Rose cut him off before he could finish.

"Doctor I'll be fine. You are leaving the TARDIS with me so if something goes wrong I'll just run inside. It will be okay. I'm probably safer than you two up there." She reassured him.

"Okay." The Doctor smiled.

They turned about to walk back to the TARDIS, when she magically appeared in front of them.

The three of them stared at each other confused at the blue box before them.

"Well I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth." Jack told them throwing the doors open not waiting for the Doctor and Rose who were still staring at each other dumbfounded before following Jack inside.

Shortly the Doctor had landed the TARDIS at the deepest part of the lake.

When Rose stepped out it reminded her nothing of the beautiful world above her. It gave her the chills. It reminded her of a graveyard for some reason. She could feel that people had died here.

"If you've changed your mind-"

"No Doctor. Really I'm fine. This place just kinda gives me the creeps is all. I'll be fine. Besides we'll be done faster this way."

Jack was coming out from the TARDIS with climbing equipment ready to scale the walls to the temple above them.

"Just remember I'm only a thought away now." He reminded her of her telepathic abilities.

Rose kissed him on the cheek and watched him follow Jack, beginning their decent to the surface.

She put the glasses on and began her scans hoping it wouldn't be very long till the Doctor and Jack got back. It was already a little chilly down here, so she assumed it would only get colder as the sun fell.

The bottom of the lake was giving off no readings that Rose could tell either. She wasn't sure how long she had been down here, but time had passed much more slowly with out the Doctor and Jack for company. She looked up trying to find them, but couldn't see them so they were already over the main cliff. Probably almost to the temple by now.

There had to be some explanation of the lake disappearing, and hopefully the Doctor and Jack would have more luck at the temple.

* * *

The Doctor was hiding behind the corner waiting for Jack to distract the dignitary away from the room where the tablets were guarded. Upon first entered guards immediately stopped them. Apparently due to the tablets and all of the extra dignitaries from around the world the temple was off limits to non-dignitaries. They were lucky at the moment because while a majority of the dignitaries in the temple were in mass, the one dignitary that was left to guard the room with the tablets was the one Jack had flirted with last night, and she didn't seem quite as apposed to Jack's come-ons as she should have been. Now all he had to do was wait till Jack could distract her enough that he could sneak into the room behind them.

The Doctor peered around the corner to check on Jack. He could hear Jack's low murmuring as he whispered something into her ear and brushed his hand against her cheek. The woman blushed and pulled him into a nook concealed between two columns.

The Doctor took this time to sneak along the wall to the door. He took one more glance back making sure Jack still had the woman occupied, catching a wink from Jack. He rolled his eyes and cracked the door sneaking into the room, leaving it cracked slightly.

Looking around the room he was surprised that it was actually rather small. Solely natural lighting from the three windows provided illumination. There was one floor to ceiling window in the middle of every wall that was about a foot wide. The window in the middle wall had a view of the waterless lake, but more importantly the tablets were resting in front of that window.

He walked over to the tablets taking out his glasses to inspect them properly. There were three of them, all different colors, blue, red, and yellow in that order. He was relieved when he was able to read the tablets.

Since the blue tablet was first he chose to start there. The tablet spoke of a tamer or a keeper of all things that grew and roamed. This tamer took great pleasure in his job to tend for these things, even though they did not make his life easy. The plants were his pride and joy. They surrounded his whole life. They brought him beauty and gave his life purpose. The animals gave him work and were the more challenging aspect, but they were never anything he could not handle. Some were fine, some just needed a stiff hand to keep them reigned in, but some were dangerous, so dangerous he had to use deadly force to protect his people. These times were rare but necessary, and did not make him hate his job any less. They all needed each other and without one another they would be without purpose.

The Doctor set the blue tablet down and picked up the red one, which was next in line. The red one was about the plants that were mentioned in the blue tablet. The plants were everywhere. They held everything together. They provided happiness for the tamer, and shelter for the animals. The plants flourished however, more so where the tamer is, where they are under his constant caring. They could survive other places, but that's all they did was survive. And where they flourished they provided more shelter for the animals. The plants were not to be over looked though. Some of them could be quite poisonous and if you did not know which ones they were, they could be quite deadly. The plants provided nourishment for the tamer and the animals. They all needed each other and without one another they would be without purpose.

He laid the red tablet down and replaced it with the last one. The yellow tablet was about the animals. The animals were stubborn. They had not been trained for very long and fought against the tamer frequently. Some had become trainable and were able to live with the tamer, but none were trusted. The animals that did not live with the trainer lived in the wild and required the plants as shelter. The animals that lived in the wild were dangerous. They were the un-trainable ones, and had no desire to be trained. The animals that lived with the tamer were his constant companions. They helped the tamer hunt and in turn were fed by the tamer. They protected him for the outside animals, in return for protection themselves. The relationship they had was still new and was a difficult one. They rebelled against the trainer constantly because they were used to being free. An eye was kept on each other at all times. They all needed each other and without one another they would be without purpose.

The Doctor set the yellow tablet down and rested his chin in one of his hands folding the other across his body. These tablets intrigued him. He expected there to be a list of demands, not a story about the circle of life. He could understand what the hold up was. They had a whole slew of dignitaries here trying to figure this out, each one with a different opinion.

The door behind him slamming shut waking him from his thoughts.

"I can't believe you!" The woman dignitary Jack had been distracting yelled and hit Jack in the arm.

* * *

Rose had finished her scans of the lake and was on her way back to the TARDIS. The eerie feeling not leaving her. She had found nothing that she could see and had decided to call it quits and wait for the Doctor and Jack to get back.

The TARDIS was in sight when a loud clap of thunder startled her. She looked up to the sky now noticing the storm clouds that were gathering there. Rose began to walk faster but tripped when the ground began to shake beneath her. Looking up again her heart plummeted when the large funnel cloud began to take shape.

Trying to ignore the shaking ground below her she tried to continue her sprint to her home. She pulled her key out of her pocket cursing when she dropped in.

Suddenly the funnel that was trying to take shape had now succeeded and began to return all of the water it had taken the night before.

"No no no no no no no!"

* * *

"Sorry Doctor, she saw the door was cracked open." Jack apologized scratching his head.

"It's okay Jack." The Doctor winced taking in the extremely upset look on the woman's face.

"Hello there I'm the Doctor. What is your name?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Now is not the time to exchange pleasantries! You must leave now! If you are caught we will all be thrown in the dungeons." She fumed at the skinny pin stripped Doctor.

"Once again so sorry. We will leave right now." He apologized heading to the door to leave with Jack when they heard the sound of thunder.

The three of them walked to the middle window to look out to check on the weather because only moments ago it was another beautiful day.

"Oh good the Water God is returning the lake water to us." The dignitary said with a sigh of relief pointing the funnel cloud in the sky.

"Rose!" The Doctor and Jack yelled at the same turning to run out of the room and to the lake.

The sound of the water flooding the lake was all the Doctor could here as they ran out of the building. He did not remember it taking this long as they were racing to Rose.

The Doctor was the first to fly out of the temple doors with Jack on his heels, but by the time they had reached the lake, all of the water had been returned to it

The two men ran right out to the shoreline looking intently for Rose.

"Its okay she will be fine Doctor." Jack tried to reassure them both as they scanned the area looking for the blonde girl.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled, trying to call out to his companion. "Jack what if she got crushed in the water? At the rate of how fast it all came back it would have ripped her apart! Rose!" The Doctor was frantic now running his hands through his hair.

"She made it back to the TARDIS, she had to-" Jack's comment was cut off when he saw something wash up to the beach a couple of feet away from them.

He took quick strides reaching the object quickly; only once he picked it up he wished he hadn't seen it.

The Doctor turned to look at what had distracted Jack, and his hearts dropped to the bottom of the lake. His eyes caught Jack's when his friend handed him the object.

It was the glasses that Rose was wearing, now broken from the water. This finding did not bode well for Rose. Even if she had made it to the TARDIS, that water would have done some serious damage to it.

The Doctor chucked the broken glasses back into the water. Angry at the new hand they had all been dealt. Rose was either dead or seriously hurt and couldn't get the TARDIS back to them to receive help. It wasn't a good scenario either way you looked at it.

"No." The Doctor whispered as Jack pulled him into a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor who in any way shape or form. That honor goes to the BBC.

* * *

The Void

Chapter 14

Jack released the Doctor from his grip. The man looked absolutely defeated, and who could blame him? Rose and the Doctor's story was a heartbreaking one. It was almost as if someone upstairs didn't want them to get together, and that wasn't fair. Today he lost a friend, and he was going to get to the bottom of this whole thing, and make who ever was responsible pay.

"We are gonna find out who did this Doctor. Don't worry." Jack told him trying to keep the anger at bay.

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to stare out at the deathly still lake. The sun was beginning to set, and for a moment he could almost make himself see the beauty in it.

"What are we looking at?"

"Not now Rose." Jack silenced her.

"Sorry didn't mean to disturb your moment." She said sarcastically.

"You didn't we were just-" Jack abruptly stopped to catch the Doctors gaze as they turned to stare at each other dumbfounded. They both whipped around to stare at Rose who was soaking wet but alive standing before them.

"Rose!" The men yelled simultaneously running after her tackling her to the ground.

"We thought we lost you in the lake. How did you manage to get back up here?" Jack asked her while the Doctor helped her to her feet.

"Almost didn't. I barley made it to the TARDIS." She said to the men.

The Doctor stared at her mouth agape. "How?"

"Well I was getting the door unlocked when the water came pouring down and basically pushed me in the TARDIS." She told them. "Oh and by the way there may be a little flooding in the console room, but nothing too bad. Promise." She told the Doctor quickly hoping he wouldn't be too upset at any damage done to his precious TARDIS.

"So I could hear the water rushing around the ship and I started pressing some buttons and pulling and twisting a few things and voila! Here I am." She told them.

"What do you mean you just pressed some buttons? You don't just press some buttons." The Doctor asked her dumbfounded. "The TARDIS if very sensitive. You could have ended up anywhere!"

Jack interrupted the Doctor's rant before he said something rude that would hurt Rose's feelings.

"Doc I think you are missing the point."

Sighing the Doctor nodded.

"I know Rose is safe."

"You guys are both missing the point!"

Jack and the Doctor looked at Rose as if she had grown a third head.

"I can fly the TARDIS!" She told them happily as she linked arms with the men and led them back to the TARDIS.

"No no no no. It just isn't that easy. You don't just magically fly the TARDIS." The Doctor responded baffled.

"Are you that upset that Rose is here?" Jack laughed at the pouting Doctor.

"Oh of course not. Its just that last time she tried to fly it we almost died, and now she is somehow able to do it as easy as batting her eyelashes."

"That was pre Time Lady." Rose reminded him. "Doctor it was amazing! It was like I was one with the TARDIS, it was so easy I just knew what I needed to do." She told him reliving the moment again.

The Doctor thought about this for a moment as they entered the TARDIS. "Well I suppose you are a Time Lady because of the Bad Wolf, and you were the Bad Wolf because you opened the heart of the TARDIS. So you probably have just always kept a part of the TARDIS in you. That could be what is making it so easy for you to connect with her." The Doctor decided.

"I don't care how I got it, it is just so cool! When I first woke up here in the TARDIS I knew I could feel her, I just never knew it would be so easy to connect with her. It is a very comforting feeling."

"How do you feel now?" The Doctor asked her pulling out the sonic screwdriver and began to scan her.

"I'm fine Doctor." She told him swatting the screwdriver away from her. "I'm surprised it took you that long to whip that out anyway."

Jack turned to raise an eyebrow at the couple at Rose's remark.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes at the man moving to sit in the jump seat behind them.

"Are you sure you are fine Rose? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Other than a slight headache, but I've had that since I have come back."

The Doctor frowned at Rose's answer. "Well it isn't something that we should take lightly. Maybe we should hop over to the med bay and run a couple a tests."

"Doctor I'm fine. Promise. It is hardly anything. I hadn't even really noticed it till I tried to fly the TARDIS, and then I'm pretty sure it just got bad because of the stress of it all. I did almost die ya know." Rose reassured the Doctor who still didn't look quite convinced.

"Guys! Everyone is alive! Can't we just be glad?" Jake asked his friend from his position behind them on the jump seat.

Rose just smiled at the Doctor still excited that she flew the TARDIS by herself.

The Doctor jumped from his position at Rose's side to the console computer.

"Alright then lets see what our scans turned up then!"

Rose was glad to see him excited and moving on. The headaches have been minor and more like a nagging pain than anything to worry about. If she wasn't worried about it then there was no reason for the Doctor to be worried.

The Doctor's voice broke her train of thoughts.

"Interesting this didn't show up on the scans of the lake before."

Rose walked over to stand behind the Doctor to look at the screen.

"A cavern?" Rose asked.

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Rose. He was impressed how fast she was picking up on things.

"Exactly! Now the real question is why someone would try to conceal it. Not to big of a space, so it is easy to hide. Oh look there is a bit of a drop off, with the same ion readings radiating from it that we were picking up when the lake disappeared. It seems that they are originating from the drop off." The Doctor pointed to the readings on the screen to show his two companions.

"Well looks like we know where we are going next." Jack replied standing up while he waiting for the Doctor to take them down to the cavern.

The Doctor ran to the other side of the console to begin to take them down.

"Allon-" He began when he looked at Rose's smiling face on the other side.

"Care to help?" He asked her. "You know this ship was meant for more pilots than just one."

"Really?" Rose asked him excited.

The Doctor nodded at her, his smile just as wide as hers was by the time they reached their positions. All they did was nod at each other and began working in a fury. With a last twist or push of a button, they took one more glance at each other.

"Allonsy!" They yelled simultaneously launching the TARDIS down into the cavern.

The ship landed with a light thud, and the trio inside was grinning from ear to ear at each other.

"I still can't believe how many buttons you have to hit to go even somewhere on the same world."

The Doctor spoke as he led them out of the TARDIS to check out the cavern. "It takes just as much fineness to go from one point to an exact other point on a planet, than it takes to just go from one planet in one time to another in a completely different time."

As the trio emerged from the TARDIS they began to look into the dark cavern. Water could be heard off in the distance somewhere, letting little flecks of light reflecting on it hit the walls, which was the only illumination in the cavern.

"Kinda creepy." Jack whispered to the two, walking past Rose up to the Doctor.

"Head to the water?" He asked the Doctor who was taking scans of the cavern with his sonic screwdriver.

"Yep." He said with a pop on the 'p'.

"Come on Rose. I know there is not much room to get lost, but you somehow have a knack for doing that." The Doctor was muttering as he turned around to find Rose cradling her head.

The Doctor was just able to make it to her before she collapsed to the ground.

"Rose! What's wrong?"

"My head, it hurts." She cried.

That phrase shook the Doctor to his core. The last time he heard her say that the time vortex was burning her alive.

Jack ran over and helped the two get up and back inside the TARDIS.

"Come on we are taking you to the med bay. I knew we should have done this earlier." The Doctor said angrily, mentally kicking himself.

Rose was finally able to stop for a moment to slow the two men down.

"Guys I'm fine." Rose slurred trying to walk on her own.

"Clearly you aren't. We are running tests whether you like it or not. I'm not losing you again." The Doctor told her picking her up by himself and going to the med bay not letting Rose get a chance to argue.

Each precious second slowly ticked by until the Doctor was able to reach the med bay.

After gently laying her down on the same bed where she first came back to him he walked to join Jack behind the desk to begin running tests.

Jack could feel the tension coming off of the Doctor in waves. He was worried about Rose too, but she was fine not ten minutes ago, so it wasn't the Doctor's fault for not pursuing anything.

The headache that Rose was trying fight gotten worse fast. The sounds of her screams were the only thing that filled the med bay. The Doctor had to go and injected her with something in the arm, and she immediately became limp and passed out, the stayed by her bedside stroking her head while he was waiting for the results to come in.

He was so tired of all of this. Every time he turned his back there was some new problem. And now that Rose was back it seemed like every minute she could possibly be dead or dying. It was too much drama. Was it really too much to ask for to just have a normal adventure with the same old villains that he could figure out. It was the unknown of what Rose was fighting that he didn't like, and since it was causing her pain it was causing him pain.

The desk where Jack was sitting finally dinged, and the Doctor left his place at Rose's side to look at the results.

He held his breath as he waiting for everything to flash on his screen.

Several different readings and pictures appeared and the Doctor looked over each one in detail not wanting to miss a thing.

"What do you see?" Jack asked him a little worried that he hadn't said immediately.

"Well it would appear that the cause for her headaches is the fact that the Time Lord part of her is trying to write over the human part of her." The Doctor said pulling up two different pictures of a human brain.

"See this one was taken when Rose first came back, not even a couple of days ago. The highlighted area here is Time Lord circuitry, it really has only taken up about an eighth of her brain at that moment. Just enough to run the basic body requirements that we have." The Doctor told him moving the picture around so that Jack could see what he was talking about before he moved on.

"This next picture is Rose's brain today." He pulled up the new picture moving on. "The highlighted area is still the same circuitry, but see it has now taken up about half of the brain space. That would explain why it was so easy for her to connect with the TARDIS all of a sudden, and catch on to what I am actually saying. The downfall is, the more she is actually able to tap into her Time Lord self, the more the headaches will increase."

"But she is ok right?"

"Well it is hard to say right now. The headaches are obviously quite painful, and what is left of her human brain is fighting back, and this is a larger stronger area of the brain. She is only just a child by my people, an infant really, and there is twenty years behind her human brain, fighting for its right to be there."

"Well why not just keep her sedated till the process is over? She seems more comfortable right now."

The Doctor looked over at Rose who wasn't screaming any more, but would still make a facial expression that would indicate the battle taking place within.

"That's what it my come down to, but it is a last resort. Any tampering we do now could cause serious damage in the long run. The sedative that I have given to her now will metabolize quickly, and we will have to do something when she wakes up."

"Well we will just have to make sure she doesn't do anything where she has to use her Time Lord side."

"Once again not that easy. That would be like telling her she can't breath. Its already controlling her most basic functions, because her body is already adapted, it is just waiting for the brain to catch up."

"So you are basically saying we are screwed." Jack asked defeated.

"I don't know what to say." The Doctor admitted. "Nothing like this as every happened before. We will just have to wait it out."

Jack nodded and left the room, giving the Doctor some time by himself to come up with a plan.

After Jack left, the Doctor went back to Rose's bedside to sit down for a second. He could tell that the sedative was wearing off because the pain was becoming more apparent on her face.

The tray next to the bed had a box contained a couple of moist towels that he grabbed to dab the sweat off of her brow.

The motion didn't seem to help Rose at all because she began to start getting worked up again.

The Doctor laid the washcloth down and rested his hands on her head. He wasn't sure that he wanted to see what was going on inside the battleground, but he knew that any information would help. He closed his eyes and began the plunge into her mind.

When he opened them again he was met with a dying TARDIS. The lights were dimmed, with hoses and wiring hanging and sparking everywhere.

That wasn't the only thing that was different. There was also a pack of wild wolves running wild throughout the console room creating even more damage to his beloved ship. For now they didn't seem to notice him as he silently walked around the outskirts of the room. A grunt caught his attention from the second story. It was Rose trying to fight off a couple of the wolves with a cricket bat. She looked like an absolute mess with her hair messily tied back; her clothes had also looked as if the wolves had gotten a couple of good swipes.

"Leave us alone!" She yelled at the snapping animals, taking another swing at them.

He could tell she was tired, and was trying hard to fight back her tears, and everything looked as if it was starting to catch up with her.

Something caught his attention behind her. Moving around the console he got a better look at what she was protecting, or who. It was his and Jack's dead bodies, and only now he could notice the blood dripping from underneath the bodies onto the ground floor.

This was his worst nightmare but with Rose in the driver seat instead of him.

"Gah!" Rose yelled grabbing at her arm.

The Doctor glanced up to look at her arm, scowling at the wolf that took a chunk out of it. Unfortunately the animal bit the arm that was holding the cricket bat, and she had dropped that when he had attacked her, so she was now left defenseless.

She backed up to the dead bodies of her comrades trying to protect them.

The wolf at point growled at her, and she gave it the Jackie Tyler death glare if he had ever seen one.

"I always knew it would be you." She told the wolf snarling at it.

The Doctor expected the wolf to say something the way this was going, but he was forced to instead watch it grab Rose by the jugular and ended her bright life with one snap of its powerful jaw.

"No!" The Doctor yelled. Dream or no dream he couldn't stand by and watch Rose die.

The pack simultaneously stopped and turned their heads so that they were all staring at him.

It made him shiver. There was silence throughout the TARDIS, not one of the animals moved a tick.

"What do you want with her?" He asked them.

Silence met his question at first; he didn't think that he would even get a response. Then all of the eyes started glowing with a golden color.

"You still have to save her." The pack told him at once.

He came back to reality a little more shaken than he wanted to be. He didn't like what he had found in there. It reminded him too much of the Bad Wolf, and the Bad Wolf never brought anything good.

Rose was starting to wake up from the sedative, and he grabbed her hand with both of his waiting for him to come to, which took a couple more minutes.

"What happened?" She asked the Doctor, still pretty groggy.

"Your little headache that wasn't a problem happened."

She tried to sit up, but couldn't do it without the Doctor's help.

"You will feel like that for a little longer. The pain was to much, I had to sedate you."

"My head. It feels funny." She told him touching her head. "It is like I feel the echo of the pain."

"That is because I went into your mind and established a mental link, so now I'm taking a majority of your pain."

"Doctor no. You can't do that."

"I'm stronger than you are right now. I can take it for a little while. I can't stand to see you in pain anymore." He said sincerely cupping her cheek with his hand.

Rose leaned into the touch. She was too tired right now to fight with him, and her arm hurt for some reason.

The Doctor dropped his hand and stood up.

"Come on lets get you some tea and then we can continue into the cavern. I bet we could even find some chips somewhere."

She smiled back at him.

"That sounds fantastic." She told him with a smile. She let him help her off the bed and down the hall to the kitchen for some refreshment.

"Where's Jack?"

* * *

Jack left the med bay to give the Doctor some time to figure out what he wanted to do. He knew that he needed some time alone. So Jack took this opportunity to wonder around the TARDIS a little bit, getting himself reacquainted with the ship.

After a half an hour of wondering through hallways he decided that he would go ahead and scout the cavern out a little bit.

He grabbed a flashlight from his room and set out through the front doors.

The dank cavern had gotten a little colder with the nightfall. With the help of the flashlight he could see bones littered along the walls of the enclosure the closer he got to the waterfalls. The cavern turned into a tunnel big enough for one person at a time as it led to the waterfall, and it made Jack just a little Claustrophobic, but once it let out there was a small plateau that let out into the drop off that the Doctor was talking about that was in fact a room of waterfalls.

The cavern plummeted another good fifty feet below him with a small pool where the waterfalls landed. It was a very tubular room with a waterfall directly across from him, and a waterfall on the wall on either side of him. The sight struck him as slightly familiar, but he couldn't picture where exactly.

The water in the pool began to rumble a little, echoing along the walls of the cavern. Jack pointed his flashlight down to take a look, and the rumbling got worse. When the walls and the ground around him began to shake he took a step back.

A figure from the water began to emerge and came up to Jack's eye level. The creature turned out to be rather huge and was beginning to draw power from the waterfalls around it.

It leaned until it was right in front of Jack so he could study him for a moment.

"See something you like?"

"Leave!" The water creature screamed at Jack blowing him back into the tunnel he came out in.

Jack turned back at the creature, and the thing was gone.

He ran back to the TARDIS, excited to tell his friends about what he found.

He threw the doors open and found the Doctor helping Rose into the jump seat.

First he walked over to Rose and kissed her on the forehead.

"Glad to see you up and about. How do you feel?"

"Better thanks, what did you find out there? You have that look on your face." She asked him pointing to the doors he just ran through.

Jack smiled and looked back and forth between the two Time Lords.

"Something that really doesn't want us here."

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Rose! Just can't seem to get a break. Man. I tried not to leave on too bad of a cliffhanger for you guys. Hopefully I will get another chapter up fairly soon, as we are about to be hit with another blizzard that will strand me in my house for another couple of days. Yay! Not. However, that gives me more time to write, so not such a terrible thing. Hope you guys are enjoying it. R&R so I know what you guys think! Because it will make my week. Seriously, I don't kid about that kind of stuff.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **So I would just like to say that I haven't had time to work on this story, but every week I get an alert of some type on this story, and I just want you guys to know that I am truly touched. So for you awesome people that are still interested, here you go:

Recap: Previously, after discovering hidden cavern under the lake, the gang decides to go check it out. Rose faces some complications of her Time Lady-Human conversion, and Jack finds something that doesn't want them there...

* * *

Chapter 15

"Jack, slow down." The Doctor asked him.

Jack rolled his eyes at his partners, took a deep breath, and placed his hands on both of their shoulders, almost as if he was going to pull them into a hug.

"You know for two people who claim to be brilliant, you are a little slow to pick up what I am putting down." He told them jokingly. "I'm not sure what is so hard to understand- the water formed a giant, picture the genie in Aladin, but angrier, and he yelled at me. Told me to leave."

"Right." Rose drew out slowly, smiling at her 51st century friend when she got another glare out of him. "Well let's just go check it out then." Rose suggested hopping down off of the jump seat.

The Doctor gently grabbed her arm, preventing her from going much farther. "You are in no condition to go out there. We have no idea what that is, or what is controlling it." He told her softly, hoping that she would understand.

"Well you are helping with my pain, or whatever, so you're not at one-hundred percent either." She argued.

"Well we're not letting Jack go back out there alone, to get eaten by his evil genie!"

"Hey!" Jack protested from his position outside of the couple's conversation.

Rose, and the Doctor stopped to give an annoyed glance to the Jack.

"Doctor," Jack started before a huge argument broke out. "How many times has Rose just hung back in the TARDIS? Think back to the countless times you have told her to just stay somewhere safe. How many times has she done that?"

"He's got a point." Rose backed up Jack coming to stand next to him, deciding to go for the double team approach.

The Doctor glared at the two, not at all liking being ganged up on. All he wanted to do was keep Rose safe, but of course that wasn't an option.

"Look we are better as a united front anyway. This way we are all together no matter what." Rose told him walking to stand right in front of him, and grabbing on of his hands to hold in hers. "We can keep an eye on each other."

The Doctor let out a sigh, and stood up grabbing a tighter hold on the girl's hand.

"Fine, but I'm not letting go." He told her has he marched to the door, with Rose and Jack trailing behind him.

"Fine with me." Rose said with a smile and a shrug.

She looked back to mouth "Thank you" to Jack as they stepped out of the TARDIS doors into the darkness.

* * *

"And you're sure it was right here." The Doctor questioned Jack, with his sonic screwdriver out scanning the abyss before them.

"For the fifth time, yes I'm sure. I was standing right here, looking down, and it just bubbled up." He informed the Doctor, gesturing with his hands the impressiveness of what he witnessed previously.

"The only thing that I am picking up is faint ion readings. Whatever it was is gone now." He sighed, placing his sonic screwdriver back in his jacket. Taking one last look down into the dark pit, before turning around and heading back.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked the Doctor and swinging their still joined hands.

"We need to head back to the surface, see if there is maybe some more answers at the temple."

"Yeah, because they seemed so willing to help us out before." Jack reminded him.

As the trio, made their way back to the TARDIS, a faint rumbling noise in the distance made them all turn around.

"That's it." Jack told them quietly, as they listened to the noise slowly get louder and louder.

They cautiously made their way back down the dark corridor, that they just came from, the two men unconsciously standing in front of Rose to protect her from whatever was ahead of them. Before entering the room with the abyss, a dim light started to make its way towards the surface, and the more the volume increased. Slowly the ground began to rumble beneath their feet.

Rose looked on with a curious face over the shoulders that were blocking her back. A slow pull started in the pit of her stomach. Normally she would have labeled the feeling as nervous, but she wasn't nervous. She was extremely curious in fact, but the pulling got stronger the more they inched their way to the pit. She stopped dead in her tracks, which made her partners stop with her. She looked at both of their faces, unsure of what to tell them exactly.

"Rose are you feeling ok?" The Doctor asked concerned, bringing his sonic screwdriver out to scan her.

"I-I just have this feeling." Rose told them unsure of what exactly she was feeling her self.

"Come on Rose we are so close." Jack encouraged his friend.

Rose stood there like a statue, feeling the ground beneath her rumble. She felt the air around her prickle at her skin. But what really stopped her was the smell. It was so faint she didn't think she would have really gotten it, if it weren't for her new and improved senses.

The pulling became worse, almost like someone had a rope and was reeling her back.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled to get her attention. "What is it?" He asked once her eyes finally found their focus.

"Run." Rose whispered to them. She didn't even realize that she had said anything until after the fact. "We have to go, now!" She yelled feeling terrified all of a sudden.

She turned around, yanking the Doctor with their still attached hand, and grabbing on to Jack's arm, and dragging him with her as well. She ran as hard as she could, trying not to damage her friends in the tight corridor as she fled. Rose didn't stop running until the three of them were safely inside of the TARDIS. She let go of the Doctor's hand and locked the door, panting, as she finally was able to convince herself that they were safe.

"Rose, what the hell? We were about to see it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack stop." The Doctor chided him quietly before he made his way over to Rose who was still by the door.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered to her Doctor with tear filled eyes. "I don't know what came over me, it's like the TARDIS was pulling me back."

"I know that this has been hard on you Rose. I know that this is way too much on your mind, and body. You need to stay here, and let Jack and I figure out what that thing is." He tried to talk to her while walking her back to the jump seat.

"No! I'm not some little kid, Doctor!" Rose yelled at him. "Something is wrong, and I'm not loosin either one of ya!"

"Rose look, there is probably nothing out there that is going to get us. Most likely just trying to scare us away." Jack tried to calm her down; by unlocking and opening the TARDIS doors to show her there was nothing out there.

"No!" Rose yelled at him again, but it was too late. They all stared in shock as forceful water was charging at them in the form of a fist.

Jack yelped, and slammed the doors shut, and locked them again just in time to have the TARDIS blasted everyone around, as the fist grabbed onto the blue box. The lights started to flicker out, as the trio were knocked back and forth across the floor unable to grab hold on anything as they were tossed about like play toys.

Soon the ship came to a crashing halt, and all of the lights went black, letting only a faint blue-green emergency light emanate from the floor below them. Everyone was scattered to different areas of the console room.

Rose, and the Doctor started to come to around the same time, and immediately locked eyes with each other, both nodding to confirm that they were ok for the time being.

Rose went to where Jack was currently passed out towards the middle of the console room, and gave up trying to wake him up, but gave up after a short while. The Doctor silently handed her his jacket to give to her for a makeshift pillow for their passed out friend.

"How did you know?" The Doctor asked the nervous blonde before him.

"I just did, I told you. What is wrong with the TARDIS? Where are we?" She questioned.

The Doctor hurried to try and get his old friend back up and running, but was only allowed minimal functions.

"It appears that Jack's genie, grabbed the TARDIS essentially, pulled us down, and trying to use us for power. However, the clever girl that the TARDIS is shut everything down so it couldn't deplete her systems."

"Can't you just turn her back on? Get us out of here?"

"If I do whatever has a hold of us will drain the systems. We won't have enough time to get anywhere."

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't." Rose spoke to no one in particular.

She wondered to the main console where the Doctor was currently standing, prodding random buttons. Placing a gentle hand on his arm she was able to get him to face her.

"It'll be ok Doctor. We'll get out we always do."

The Doctor sagged to sit on the floor, with Rose following him. He took in her hopeful face, and had to force himself to agree with her. He raised his arm and she went to snuggle into his side. The two sat staring into the dark TARDIS silently enjoying the company of one another.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked him quietly, not wanting to disturb their moment.

"We Rose," He started and then paused to kiss her head before continuing. "We wait."

Rose snuggled into the Doctor's side a little more, and wrapped her arm around his torso.

"We wait."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

The TARDIS halls were filled with laughter for the first time in what seemed like years, bringing a certain lightness to the literally dark situation that the group seemed to currently be in.

After stumbling through darkened halls, the Doctor and Rose found themselves in the kitchen area currently cozy on the bench behind the table, with the Doctor's feet stretched out on the table, and Rose's feet stretched out over his lap. The two had ended up there after almost an hour of trying to come up with different ways to escape their current predicament, eventually ending up in the kitchen to let Jack sleep the bump off of his head without disturbing him.

"No you didn't!" Rose roared at the Doctor's story.

"Rose Tyler, I swear to you." He told her, dropping his feet to the floor to sit up straighter, and signaled his hands in the scouts honor sign. "The emperor was so embarrassed after the whole no clothes debacle that he didn't leave his palace for months."

Rose began rolling in laughter again, truly enjoying having the Doctor all to herself for the time being.

"I missed this." The Doctor told her quietly mirroring her thoughts, and started to stroke the back of her calf.

"How long was I really gone for Doctor?" She asked him, still curious as to how much time had really passed. "It just seemed like I went to sleep, and then I woke up a Time Lord."

"It was long enough." He told her honestly.

The two stared at each other with goofy smiles on their faces, just barely able to see each other through the dark. The Doctor held his arms out, and Rose rearranged herself to his side of the bench to get cozy in his embrace.

"Well we have each other now." Rose responded, returning the Doctor's embrace. "I love you."

The Doctor smiled and kissed the top of her head, grinning wider as Rose made her self a little comfier in on his side. He couldn't believe the kind of happiness that filled his hearts now. In the back of his mind he realized that he was being somewhat irrational in their current predicament, but seeing as they were currently in a stand still at the moment, he just had to tell himself that currently there was nothing he could do. At this moment it was just a waiting game. And who better to wait with than Rose?

"What do we do now?" Rose asked him.

"Wait for Jack to wake up, and see what else we can come up with." He replied with a yawn

"No Doctor, I mean about us." Rose corrected him, and sat up to turn and look at him. "You, and me. We actually have a chance to turn into something now. Right?" Rose asked nervous. She had been waiting for the right time to bring them up again. She was going to wait until they had figured everything out, but she got impatient with that, and decided to through caution to the wind. Rose's biggest worry at the moment was that she would spook the Doctor too soon.

"It won't be easy." The Doctor told her clamming up unsure of how to exactly explain everything to her. How could he possibly convey to her that he needed her to bring his final walls down? How could he even begin to describe to her the loss he felt when he thought she was dead? It was these questions that brought him to the answer that true second chances were something to cherish. And he fully intended to cherish every extra moment he got with Rose now.

Rose nodded, and opened her mouth to try and say something, but the Doctor interrupted her before she had a chance to get anything out.

"I've had a family before, Rose. It was painful to lose them all, and I did lose them- all." He paused and saw Rose nod in understanding. "I'm not going to use that as an excuse though." He told her, bringing his hand to cup her chin to bring her eyes to look at him. "I love you Rose Tyler, and there is nothing in this or any other universe that will keep us apart now."

He brought Rose closer to him, and smiled when her lips graced his. He enjoyed the softness that there was to them, and began to deepen the kiss bringing Rose into his lap, and they took their time exploring each other's mouths. When the Doctor felt Rose begin to wrap her arms around his neck, and her hands began to work their way through his hair at the base of his head, he took his long arms, and wrapped them around her waist to bring her even closer. Their languid kisses began to turn more desperate, and he felt Rose bring her hands down to his chest to bring them under his jacket, and he pulled back for just a moment. He gave a goofy smile at her swollen lips, and stood up bringing Rose with him.

"Follow me." He whispered into Rose's ear sending small shivers of delight throughout her body as she grabbed on to his hand. She followed him as they wound through the halls of the TARDIS, and he surprised her by pinning her up against a door to continue what they had left back at the bench, which elicited a small giggle from Rose.

"What has gotten into you?" Rose half questioned the Doctor in between the deep kisses that they were sharing.

The Doctor simply smiled into their kisses, and began to open the door, and pick Rose up at the same time, only to kiss her harder when her legs automatically went to wrap around his waist. He slammed the door shut behind him as he made his way over to the bed.

When Rose felt him lay her back on the bed, she looked to his eyes that were only filled with love for her. She smiled at him not really believing what was happending, but something caught her eye, and she began to look around her surroundings and was a bit confused. She sat herself up on the apparently king sized bed that was hovering a couple of feet above the floor. The bedding had possibly the most wonderful feeling sheets she had ever felt, and she let her hands stroke the fabric as she took in everything. Looking around the room there were various contraptions scattered on the floor, which looked to be a dark blue possibly velvet material. The walls had deep red curtains that could almost be black hung on them.

"This is your room?" She asked the Doctor noticing that he was still standing directly in front of her.

"If it makes you uncomfortable we could always go back to yours…" He suggested.

"No." Rose told him with a smile. "Just never been in here before."

"Yeah, well I'm hardly ever in here any way. I don't need to sleep much, and there is usually something to fix, but it is nice to have my own place to get away to every now and then."

"I get that. Everyone needs a place that is just theirs. But, I'm happy that you are including me in something that is yours." Rose told him honestly sliding further onto the bed motioning for him to come and sit with her.

The Doctor chucked his jacket, and shoes and hopped up on the bed, getting a laugh from his companion. Rose followed his lead and kicked her shoes off as well before laying down on her side coming face to face with her Doctor.

"I love you." She told him.

"Quite right too." He told her with a smirk, and dodged the playful smack that Rose tried to give him. Instead he grabbed her arm, and pulled her on top of him, gaining a bit of a squeal in the process.

"Doctor!"

"You, Rose Tyler, are smart," He told her bringing her lips to his. "Beautiful." Followed by another, deeper kiss. "And above all, you have the most caring heart I have ever seen." He added with another searing kiss rolling on top of her. He stared into her beautiful hazel eyes and finished his list off with "And I am madly in love with you."

"Well you got the mad part right." Rose tried to joke, but the Doctor silenced with another kiss. All thoughts left her mind after that kiss. She knew that the Doctor was filled with passion, but this kind of passion was a whole other side to the mysterious man that she had only dreamed about. This was the kind of love, Rose realized, that she had always imagined.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Have I mentioned how awesome you guys are? Because seriously you are. The story is starting to wind up now so get ready! Only about 5 more chapters or so. So please keep the reviews coming to let me know what y'all think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who... The BBC does... duh

* * *

**The Void**

**Chapter 17**

Rose's voice was the first thing that Jack heard when he began to regain consciousness. He blinked several times before sitting up to look around. The TARDIS was dark except for the faint glow of blue-green lights from the floor. It was hardly enough to see, but he could tell that the Doctor and Rose were not in the console room with him.

He scratched the back of his head, and stood up grabbing the Doctor's coat on the way up, and walked over to the jump seat set it down. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, and hoped that his friends hadn't gone out to get into trouble without him. So Jack carefully walked over to the door, and was about to open it when a note taped up there caught his eye. He had to squint, but he could make out Rose's hand writing.

"Jack, don't even think about going out there."

He smiled and decided that everyone was still here, and began to make his way to the kitchen when Rose's voice stopped him.

"This is emergency program one."

He swiveled on his heel at the loud voice, and called out her name when he didn't see her, but when no response came he scowled at the dark room. He checked his head and the knot that had formed on it was already starting to go down thanks to his new healing powers, and the fog had cleared his head. Why was he hearing Rose's voice, he questioned to himself, and with one last glance to the dark console room he turned to head back through the dark corridors to find the kitchen, and hope to find his friends in there to see if he could get any more answers. Slowly and carefully he made his way down to the kitchen with one hand on the wall to help him from falling in the pitch-dark hall. When he felt the hallway open up to the room he frowned hearing it so quiet.

"Guys?" He called out, not really sure why he was whispering. When he got no response he turned back out to the hall and bumped into someone much shorter than he was apparently after feeling their head collide with his shoulder.

"Rose?" He guessed.

"Oh yeah, sorry Jack. It's dark." She mumbled her excuse to him.

He gave her a hug. "I thought something might have happened to you guys. Had me worried there for a second."

"No, we left you a note." Rose explained as she maneuvered around him, and into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, and tried to hold her back for a moment. Even though he couldn't see his blonde friend, there was something in her voice that gave it away that something was wrong.

"Its nothing." She told him, pushing past him to get into the kitchen.

Jack heard her fumble around for a couple of seconds before hearing her strike a match and light a couple of candles quickly before blowing the match out before it burnt her fingers. He nodded his thanks and went to go at the no candle lit table, but he could tell Rose was trying to hide something from him when she turned away from the table.

"Would you like some tea?" She offered getting the electric teakettle out.

"Sure." He agreed quietly. While Rose was waiting for the kettle to heat, Jack took the opportunity to do a little more prying. "Where is the Doctor?" He tried to ask nonchalantly.

He saw Rose stiffen for a moment before grabbing some mugs from the cabinet, obviously trying to ignore him.

"Rose did something happen?" He asked concerned.

"Jack, don't worry about it. I just had a nightmare. That's all." She told him setting his cup in front of him, and then went to go sit on the other side of the table. "The Doctor is back in his room asleep."

"The Doctor is asleep?" He asked her skeptically with a smirk. "I'm impressed Rose."

"What are you talking about?" She asked Jack exasperated.

"Oh come on Rose the Doctor doesn't sleep, unless he is extremely exhausted. And you my little fireball wore him out didn't you?" Jack asked with a hint of appreciation. He was happy that his friends were finally able to get their act together.

Rose looked down into her mug, and watched the tea. What she experienced with the Doctor, she was hoping to keep just between them for now, but of course the ever-persistent Jack always had to go butting in.

Jack could tell that something more than just lovemaking happened between the two tonight, and he didn't want to do any more damage to the couple. Those two have had enough terrible things happen in their life, they didn't need to get in the way of them too.

"Look Rose you don't have to tell me anything. Just know that if you need to talk I'm here." He offered to her.

"Thanks Jack." Rose was glad that he dropped the topic.

"Can you at least tell me about the nightmare?"

Rose nodded slowly. "It was awful Jack. The TARDIS was dead, and everything was on fire." Rose began with a haunted look in her eye. "Everything was red and angry. We all were able to escape, but as soon as we got out the Doctor, he turned on me. Blamed everything on me. You couldn't even look me in the eye. That was the worst part. You two left me, and I went back to burn with the TARDIS. I woke up crying and in a cold sweat. So I came in here to make some tea."

"Rose you know that neither of us, especially the Doctor could ever leave you." Jack tried to sooth Rose. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she was looking down in her mug refusing to look at him, but he could see her tear streaked face even in the dim candlelight.

"You don't know that Jack. I'm not saying I can see the future, but like just a few hours ago, I sensed something before it happened. What if this is a warning Jack? Did you ever think that maybe me coming back to life set something bad in motion? I know the Doctor is happy to have me back, but I also know that he doesn't like what he can't understand."

"He doesn't care how you came back; he is just glad that you did."

"I know he is happy Jack. I was happy too, but I was dead." She told him, her tone turning from sad and worried to angry. "You saw how he reacted to you when he found out that you couldn't die. I know that he has tried to be nothing but happy for me, but I'm a Time Lord now. That can't sit well with him."

Now Jack took his turn to get angry. "Rose, stop and listen to yourself. The universe brought you back because you are meant to be with the Doctor. The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm. You two are the stuff of legends!" He tried to reason with Rose. "If you were brought back for some type of evil purpose he would have figured it out. And you are right; you are a Time Lord now. So it is time to start acting like one. Besides don't you see the big picture? You guys can really be with each other now. He's not the only one that will be able to cheat death."

The fire left Rose's eye, and she let a quiet sob escape her.

Then realization hit Jack. "That's what you're worried about. You are still worried that he won't love you if he has to regenerate again. Well Rosie, let me tell you he cared about you back when he had big ears, he cares about you now that he is skinny, and he will continue to love you no matter what form he'll be."

"But what about me? Sure he loves me as this, but what happens if I have to regenerate, and I'm not me any more? Will he still love me then?" Rose asked him quietly.

Jack got up and walked over to Rose, and pulled her out of her chair and into a huge bear hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and let herself cry into his shoulder. He just stood there and held her close, and let her ride it out. He knew that this wouldn't be easy for her, and he was going to let her know that she wasn't alone.

"You can always talk to me, Rose. Don't ever feel like you are alone." He murmured into her ear, and smiled when he felt her nod. He placed his hands on either shoulder and gently pulled her away. "Now why don't you go take a shower, and clean yourself up so when he does wake up, which you know will be any moment, he doesn't suspect anything is wrong right off the bat. You have had an emotional night. Just process everything before you talk to him."

Rose nodded and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Thanks Jack."

"No problem. Just hurry up though okay? We still have to figure out what the hell we have gotten ourselves into." He told her with a wink, and then went to go grab something to eat as she made her way out into the dark halls.

Jack was right; she needed time to process things. She would go to her room and shower, and change, and then deal with the Doctor. She thought back on their first night together, and tried to smile. The last thing she wanted was for the Doctor to have any regrets. She grabbed her cell phone when she felt what she hoped to be her door, and shined the light on it, glad that it was her room, and went in to get ready for the day.

* * *

The Doctor was on the verge of waking up. He wasn't exactly ready to end the amazing night that he just had, because he knew the minute he walked out that door, their moment would be broken. He frowned when he rolled over and his arm came into contact with an empty bed. Opening his eyes only confirmed that Rose wasn't there, and by the feel of the cool sheets she hadn't been for a little while.

"Rose?" He questioned, already knowing that she wasn't in there. When no response came he sat up in his bed feeling the sheets slide down to reveal his naked torso. He looked around and also notice, that she had picked up her clothes before she left. He ran through the evening in his mind again trying to see if there was anything that he messed up, and while he smiled at some new rather fond memories he didn't remember Rose being upset at all. In fact, he remembered her to be quite the opposite. He shook the goofy grin off his face and got out of bed, and got dressed before going out to find Rose.

Once he was dressed he left his room, and had to adjust to the pitch-black hallways, but he did hear Rose's door shut just as he stepped out.

"Rose?" He asked hoping he caught her as she was leaving, but when he didn't hear anything he walked over to her door and heard her shuffle about inside. He was going to knock on the door, but then he heard the shower turn on, and he decided to give her some time.

He made his way down to the console room, and frowned when he could see that Jack wasn't there. This was apparently not his day for finding anyone, he thought to himself.

As he turned to leave to try the kitchen something caught the corner of his eye and he turned back, but when the room appeared empty he shrugged his shoulders and went towards the kitchen. The Doctor could see that Jack was sitting with his back to him at the table eating something.

"How's your head?" The Doctor asked him alerting Jack to his presence.

"Great, thanks." Jack responded. "Anything interesting happen while I was out?" Jack questioned him innocently before taking a bite of toast.

The Doctor paused momentarily to rub his hand over the back of his neck nervously. "Ah no, we just waited on you to wake up." He told him, not wanting to clue him in on him and Rose just yet.

"So you had a good evening then I take it." Jack asked again, this time not able to hide his smile.

"Yeah, um have you seen Rose yet this morning?" The Doctor asked him, trying to deflect the attention off of him again.

"You know Doc, as a matter of fact I did, but she was leaving the kitchen to go shower by the time I got in here." He covered for his friend.

"Alright thanks." The Doctor told him, and turned around to head back to the conference room.

He felt like he needed to talk to Rose about last night, but they really did need to figure out how to get out of the mess that they were in. One of these days they were going to take a proper vacation where they could relax, and just be a couple. He smirked at the thought of them being a couple. With that happy thought he began to tinker with the console, to try and form a plan to get them out of this mess. It didn't take long for an idea to start to form, and he laid down on his back on the ground to work on some paneling on the underneath side. Once he began to work he lost track of time, but a noise by his legs got his attention and at first glance he saw Rose's blue shoes.

"Rose, could you hand me my sonic? I left it on the chair." He asked while he had some wires in his mouth, and held his hand out to receive the device.

When the shoes didn't move and Rose didn't respond to his request he got the wires out of his mouth. "Everything okay Rose?" He asked nervous that after their night together the other shoe was going to drop. But when Rose still didn't respond he sat up and was surprised to see that he did see Rose, but it was the holograph Rose that he was originally surprised with a week ago.

The holograph was frozen looking straight ahead at the center console. So the Doctor slowly stood up, and reached over to grab the sonic to start scanning. When the sonic screwdriver was activated, the image finally spoke.

"This is emergency program one." It said still staring straight ahead.

"Hey that is what I heard when I woke up! I thought it was just the bump on my head." Jack exclaimed from the entrance of the main room.

"You heard it earlier?" The Doctor questioned trying to figure out how this was happening if no one was controlling the hologram controls.

Jack nodded and the two continued to stare at the blue green image of their female companion.

"This i-s em-erge-nc-y pro-gram one." The hologram tried to get out one last time as it flickered in and out before finally going out all together.

"Doctor, I thought that we didn't have much power."

"Yes well the holograph system runs on the emergency power line. You know- just in case." He tried to explain to Jack.

"But why use Rose?"

"It is a previous recording that Rose left for me." The Doctor told him trying to not relive that day when he had to tell Rose's mother that she was never coming home. Or their new alternate home.

"What's going on?" Rose asked when she sensed the tension in the room.

"Oh you know, you're just haunting the TARDIS." Jack joked as she walked past him to the Doctor.

"What is he talking about?" She asked her friend in the pin stripped suit.

"I am honestly not sure. But haunting seems about right. The TARDIS seems to be using the beginning of the message that you left for me if anything were to happen to you."

"Wha- why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." He told her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "But," He started and pressed a couple of buttons on the console before pushing his friends toward the door. "I think it is time to meet our captors." He told them before swinging the front and leading the trio out into the unknown.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So I haven't forgotten about this story. I promise. What is the saying that life happens while you are busy making other plans? Or in my case trying to finish a story. I have also decided that this story is going to be one of my New Years Resolutions. I am going to finish it. Please believe that. I'm thinking that there will only be around 5 more chapters give or take. I know I have lost several followers on this story because it has taken me so dang long to crank out the last few chapters, and that makes me sad. And it has been embarrassing long time at that. So whether you are a new follower or an old one. I hope that you enjoy. And a review or two won't hurt either. Enjoy!**

****Previously on "The Void": Rose is brought back from the dead as a Time Lord(Lady), and Jack is traveling with the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor has taken their trio of fun to (FINALLY) the planet of Barcelona, where they have just recently been taken capture by some kind of water ion monster. Read on!

The Void

Chapter 19

The trio took a look at their surroundings as they trekked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor had expected them to emerge in some type of water surrounded cavern given their previous experience. And while he assumed that cavern was a proper word to describe where they were, he was not able to see a drop of water anywhere around them. However, the area surrounding the perimeter almost looked as if it were painted with a golden glow that extended to the TARDIS as well.

"Doctor, whatever is going on it is draining power from the TARDIS!" Jack told him panicked.

He looked over at Rose who had wondered off on the other side of Jack, and watched her walk around slowly in no pattern with her eyes closed. The Doctor snatched his glasses, and placed them on his face before he too started to stroll around. He thought back to Jack's statement. Panic didn't sit right. It wasn't a scared vibe he was getting, or any bad vibe in general. This space almost filled him with something strangely good. No, good didn't describe it very well either. You would think that with all of 900 plus years, and hundreds if not thousands of different species vocabulary crammed in his head he could come up with a word for it.

"No, Jack. I don't know how to explain it, but there is nothing going on here that is harming the TARDIS. I'm not sure I can explain what it is doing though. It makes me feel a little tingly though, a good tingly that is. I'm sure there is a better word to describe it, hold on it is on the tip of my tongue-"

"Euphoric." Rose interjected and was able to stop the Doctor from rambling on any further.

Euphoric. The Doctor stopped his meandering to stare at his brilliant girl. Euphoric. What a splendid word. He even liked the way it sounded as he said it over and over again in his head. Euphoric.

"Doctor, are you done?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Sorry I like the word is all. So there you go Jack, the word is Euphoric. Say it with me now- Eu-"

"Ok great Doc, I get it." Jack interrupted slightly frustrated, while Rose giggled in the background. "So why do only you two get the good time feelings? It is so not fair to leave me excluded from all of the fun." He finished with a pout.

Rose walked back over to the two men "Well the TARDIS, the Doctor, and now I guess me all have Time Lord DNA. So that has to be the key, right?" She asked the Doctor curiously.

"That would have to be the case, but why? Why all of this trouble only to be stuck here, but in no danger? What are we missing?" The Doctor thought to himself for a moment walking in circles around his two companions. "Ions!" The Doctor yelled.

"We picked up an ion trail at the lake, and cavern. That's what led us to whatever brought us down here." Jack said trying to figure out where the Doctor was going.

The Doctor looked to Rose as he stopped his pacing for a moment to see if she would figure it out as well with her new found expanded brain, but turned to Jack to answer him.

"Yes, and no." He looked at the two blank faces and sighed and resumed his walking to continue. "Not only did the ion trial lead us down here, but it was the problem from the beginning. There is no water god, or alien interference; well I guess the end result is alien interference, but not what you would expect."

"Doctor, just spit it out already." Rose demanded, as she rubbed her head confused.

"Yes Doctor, please share with the rest of the class." Jack added.

"We ARE the alien interference!" He told his friends with a smile.

"But Doctor, I thought that the people from dinner said it had been going on before we even got here?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, but it was a map to lead us here. I think that we would have ended up here any way like a big giant magnet, pulled to Barcelona. And here time runs differently from yours, because of the way that the planet rotates, days are much faster here, so the months that this has been going on was only weeks your time." He stopped to make sure that they were still following him before he continued. "Ever since we got here we have been pulled to the lake where the ion trial had been the strongest, and it didn't even stop there! It has continued to draw us to even underneath the lake to where we are now."

"But what about it telling us to leave?" Jack asked.

"Because we needed to be here not there, obviously."

"So why did the TARDIS shut down, if this is all hunky dory why did she feel threatened?"

"It isn't that she felt threatened, it is that she was allowing herself to heal, and apparently she felt that we needed to as well. Remember Rose "haunting" us? That was simply her trying to get us to leave her, and come out here."

Jack sat down on the ground to contemplate what the Doctor had said. "So why here? Why not Cardiff on the rift? You have always stationed there to fuel up, or heal her."

"That Jack, I'm still trying to figure out. "These ions must be the most compatible with the TARDIS. And feel the energy, she isn't refueling, it is more of a cleansing. Almost like she is sick, like the TARDIS was pulled to this space, at this time, because the ions were perfect to cleanse her. Like it is trying to flush out a-"

"Like it is trying to flush out a virus." Rose finished.

The Doctor looked over and saw Rose by the TARDIS gliding her hand along the edge of the healing energy around it.

"What makes you say virus, Rose?" The Doctor asked curiously.

Rose made her way back over to the two men, but kept her eyes trained on the Doctor.

"Think about it Doctor. You have all the pieces, and you refuse to make the connection. Even though I know some small part of you already has, you just don't want to admit it to yourself."

He stared at her mouth flapping, trying to make the connection she already had.

"You said it was something that could have happened weeks ago. I came back from the dead." Rose ticked off a finger. "The headaches, the nightmares, the constant pain that my body is going through to try and make the change, the Bad Wolf didn't change me into a Time Lord, she infected my Human body with Time Lord DNA, making it a virus. If she would have changed me, don't you think she could have just snapped her fingers and be done with it?"

"Rose stop." The Doctor asked not wanting to accept what she was saying as she ticked off another finger.

"And last but not least, you linked with my mind to help lessen the pain, you are connected to the TARDIS. So I've not only infected you with the lets call it 'Bad Wolf Virus', but the TARDIS as well."

"No, Rose, I'm telling you there has got to be another explanation." The Doctor argued, coming to pull her into a crushing hug, willing her to be wrong.

"Rosie, listen to the Doctor. You have just been looking for some kind of excuse ever since you came back." Jack told her as he stood up from his spot on the ground.

Rose shook her head and stared sadly at Jack. But with the Doctor refusing to let go of her made any other movements difficult.

"Jack, think about it. It is the only logical explanation. I am the virus. The TARDIS is trying to cleanse me." She told him flatly.

"No." The Doctor murmured from his position anchored to Rose.

"Doctor, I'm sorry. A Human wasn't strong enough to survive the void, but infuse her with a little Time Lord, she might be able to. Only problem is that my actual body is still human. It was never going to work." Rose stopped to put her hands on either side of his face to bring him to eye level. "The Bad Wolf didn't save me Doctor. She just gave us the chance to get a proper goodbye." She finished tearfully.

_You still have to save her_ rang in his hand. The Bad Wolf told him so. How foolish of him to believe that it was going to be this easy. The Bad Wolf brought her back, only to rip her away again. All for the sake of a proper goodbye?

The Doctor sunk to the floor, dragging a crying Rose down with him, and pulled her close to him, tucking her head underneath his chin. This was not happening.

_You still have to save her._

Why would the Bad Wolf tell him that- unless there was a chance to actually save her? His mind started spinning with possibilities even faster. The Bad Wolf DID tell him that he still had to save her.

So there had to be a chance that he could.

Right?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: First off let me tell you guys how awesome you are. Like awesomesauce level of awesome. Second I am going to let you guys know that I am having some computer issues with my battery, and lets just say that I was reading through this on here for my final read through, and edit, and I moved to adjust my laptop and knocked my power cord out which killed the computer. I think I have caught everything, but I have no beta, and I'm tired so if you notice something that looks wrong or off just go with it. Hopefully it makes sense enough for you to figure it out. Also, I've got the outline for the rest of the story finished, and I am super excited. I kind of feel like I have gone on a long hike and there is this river between me and the finish line, but there are these stepping stones now to get to the other side, its just crossing that river that is going to be a little, lets say interesting. So read on my friends and enjoy! Your reviews brighten up my day!**

The Void

Chapter 20

The Doctor held Rose like a lifeline. What was the next step? What happens if there isn't a next step? No. No room for negative thoughts, that wasn't going to help Rose. He was. He was going to save the day this time. He had to save the day just this one more time, because there would be no day to save, not if there wasn't a Rose Tyler apart of it.

He sprung up off the floor at that thought bringing Rose with him. Once she was stable, he began frantically pacing around the glowing cavern that had become more like a prison.

Rose watched the Doctor work himself into a flurry of animation as he walked around their enclosed space. She felt Jack move to stand next to her, and could feel his shoulder touch hers when he chucked because the Doctor began talking to himself.

"He is gonna find a way Rose. Just you watch."

"If he doesn't, Jack-"

"Lets not talk like that ok. Don't give up yet."

"I don't want to give up yet. It's not that. I just want you to keep an eye on him in case this doesn't work out. You know, just to make sure he doesn't turn any more nutters." She told him lightly.

"You know I will." Jack told her honestly, and then pulled her in to his side as they watched their friend arguing with himself across from them.

Rose didn't get it at first. Why use up all of this power, and cosmic energy to only bring her back for a short period of time? She thought back to the day she fell into the void, what she had been referring to herself as 'Doomsday', and while she had made amends with the fact that she could have died, she still wasn't prepared for it to actually happen.

Now though? Now she has seen that even after she dies he will be able to move on. Now she has been able to openly not only tell, but also show the Doctor how much she loved him, and he was able to show her in return just as freely. They were granted that one beautiful night together, before it all came crashing down. And this time, they will actually get a goodbye. They will actually be able to close a chapter out. And really who hasn't ever looked back, and asked for a redo, or a second chance? Now she was able to look back, and truly realize that she was the luckiest girl in the world.

She left Jack's embrace to walk over to the Doctor. He had finally stopped for a moment, and appeared to be counting with his fingers while he was pondering something silently for a change. When she was standing right in front of him, and he still had yet to acknowledge her presence, she gave him a firm kiss on the lips that seemed to draw him out of his inner turmoil for the moment.

"Doctor, I love you."

"Don't, Rose." He told her angrily before stalking away.

Not missing a beat she went after him. "Don't what? Love you? Because I think that you are a little late for that, Doctor." She told him frustrated.

"No. Don't give up." He explained with a sigh. "Please do not give up on me now."

She gave him a smirk. "Never give up on you, Doctor."

He grabbed her by the waist, and slammed their lips together in a heated kiss. And taking just a moment to cherish how soft, and pliant her lips were under his command.

"I love you too, Rose Tyler." He said with a smile, and a voice that sounded as if it had been freed of all chains. "Now the real question is how do you not get rid of a virus?"

"You don't treat it?" Rose asked excitedly. Things were beginning to feel like they were getting back to normal. Even if it was only going to be for a short time.

"Ah, but you don't even need to treat some virus strains with conventional medicine, your body does that all on it's own. And your body has already started fighting the virus, so what is the next plan of attack- Jack!"

"If her body is already 'fighting' this virus why don't we just keep infecting her?" He asked the Doctor slowly starting to catch on.

"But if her body is already adapting to this one we?" He asked seeing the metaphorical light bulb turn on.

"We infect her with a different strand of the same virus!" Jack exclaimed.

"Exactly! I don't know why it took me so long to come up with this. It is basically, well not basically, but kind of, weeellllllllll I wouldn't even really say kind of, but more of a distant relative of the principle of regeneration." He tried to explain to his two friends.

"Whoa, Doctor. Regeneration? I'm not sure what I think about that." Rose told him uncertainly.

"Just think about it as Regeneration with a little jiggery-pokery then." He responded nonchalantly.

The Doctor's attitude towards the whole thing wasn't really helping her anxiety on the matter. How could he not get how troubling this whole thing was to her? Well he had done this a few times before. I wonder how many times exactly he has gone through this, she thinks to herself.

Suddenly the Doctor is grabbing her hand and began pulling back towards the TARDIS, at a rapid rate. Not giving her much time to consider her questions or options.

"Wait, Doctor. Slow down." Rose gets out with a slight panic before yanking her hand back from the Doctor's grasp. "Are you sure this is the only option?"

"Yeah Doc. I mean we have all the resources of the TARDIS. Maybe we should take a bit to see if there is something else that we can do." Was Jack's suggestion, and he hoped that if he could get the Doctor out of his frantic state for just a couple of minutes, he could see how terrified Rose was of this whole ordeal. After his and Rose's talk last night he knew that the possibility of regeneration terrified her, and the Doctor needed to see that.

"We don't have time." The Doctor demanded immediately back.

"How do you know? She is fine now. Lets just take a step back, and look at this from another angle, and make sure that this is the only option. That's all I'm saying." Jack tried again.

"No, Jack. This _is_ the only option. And I know that for a fact because-"

The Doctor's rant was interrupted by Rose collapsing to the ground between the two of them, and appeared to be struggling to breath.

"As I was saying I KNOW because I'm linked with her. I know what is coming Jack, and we have to do something now!" He seethed to Jack over Rose's collapsed body.

The Doctor redirected his focus back to Rose before continuing. "Rose, look at me. You need to calm down, and try to take deep breaths." He told her reassuringly.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Jack asked panicked at his friend's obvious distress.

"It was almost so small I didn't notice it at first, but she has been losing neurons, and pathways in her brain for the last several hours. I had just been ignoring our connection, that when I reopened it, when Rose explained what was going on I realized that it is the truth. It is her Time Lord pathways that are being demolished at a rapid rate." He told him quickly before putting his attention back on Rose again. "Rose, that was your respiratory bypass system that just went out. You are going to have to get used to breathing like a normal human again, and that means trying to take slow deep breaths." He encouraged her again.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to focus on the task at hand. She had no idea it would be like this. All she had pictured was just to disappear with a poof; she didn't think that she would slowly disappear piece by piece. Eventually though, after several long drawn out minutes she was able to get her breathing back under control. Even though it was still hard to breath, she was able to function better than when she surely looked like a fish out of water just moments ago. But with the Doctor, and Jacks help she was able to stand up again, albeit a little unsteady, and looked to the Doctor for help.

"Doctor, what is going on?"

"Well what appears to be happening is your Time Lord improvements, are degrading. It started with some of the improved brain functions, and neurons and has been erasing them one by one. The Time Lord respiratory bypass group was apparently the next to go, but you had your human lungs that are still functioning, and working normally, your body just needs to readjust to them."

"Okay so what will happen next?" She asked afraid for what was to come. When he didn't answer she pushed him again. "Please tell me. At the very least I need to be prepared."

The Doctor flicked his eyes between Rose, and Jack who had taken his place next to her side, obviously trying to support her. They were wasting time, but what was it he was always saying about Humans? Something about them always seeking for the truth.

"I assume what is happening now is that the virus is working on the telepathic parts of your brain. The further it eats is way into that you will develop a headache that will steadily increase in pain. Depending on how fast the Time Lord part of your brain is removed, and the condition of your human brain I have a theory, that this could lead to a stroke. After that the only piece left to go after is your extra heart, and any additional Time Lord circuitry that remains, which the virus is also currently working on as we speak. Once that is gone it will lead your body to arrest, because it has become accustom to needing it. This leads me to believe that while your human body will remain, it was the Time Lord part that brought it back to life, and your physical body will return to how it was as you entered the void." He finished on a note so quiet that if you had not been close you wouldn't have been able to hear him. The Doctor realized that during this speech he wasn't even able to look at Rose, because he found himself staring at his shoes with his hands shoved in his pockets. When he brought his gaze back up to Rose, he didn't even care that Jack was the one to bring her into a tight embrace. She needed a friend during that. But now she needs a Doctor to make things right.

He brought a hand out from his coat pocket to cup her chin so that he could move her face to stare at him. "That is what will happen if we do nothing. And it could take hours, it could take a day, I don't know. But I won't sit back and watch you die again Rose. I have a plan, and we have to try it, because I won't go down without a fight."

Rose smiled at the gruffness that had over taken his voice. Her Doctor. Always so passionate, and filled with emotion. She pulled herself from Jack's hold, and grabbed the Doctor's hand with her right, and reached back to grab Jack's with the left.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" She asked with a smile looking between her two best friends before the Doctor pulled them all towards the TARDIS.

They ran through the halls of the TARDIS to the med bay, where the Doctor dug around in a drawer before coming back to Rose with two small chrome looking devices. One he attached to the left side of her forehead, while the other was placed in the middle of her chest. They almost pinched the skin, which caused it to itch, but she refrained. Soon though both of the devices seemed to come to life with blue and red lights, and quiet chirping.

"These will monitor your vital signs for the next process, follow me." He told her eagerly leading the way through more corridors before continuing. "The one on your head is to monitor your brain activity, while the one on your chest will monitor the rest of your body's vitals." He told her before stopping in front of a large heavy looking door.

He stood in front of it for a brief moment entering what looked like a code, but the door opened soon enough letting them spill in to the large sterile white room. It had a single recliner type chair that looked modern, and uncomfortable, but that was the only thing in the room. No decorations, no nothing. Boring was the first word that came to mind.

"Rose," The Doctor started pulling her towards the chair, and making her relax back into it. "The simplest way to explain this is that you are in my regeneration room. This is where I am supposed to be when that takes place. Not that I have to be, but when a Time Lord regenerates all of that energy is expelled, what this room does is absorbs it, and store it. It also helps the recovering process. However, instead of expelling energy I'm going to infuse you with it. It is going to be a complicated process, and no one will be able to be in the room with you. Jack will be waiting just outside in the hall, and as soon as it is over he is going to come to check on you." He paused to look over to make sure that Jack was paying attention to the plan as well.

"You got it Doc."

"But where will you be?" Rose asked him nervously.

"I'm going to monitoring your vitals from the control room, because I will have to control the operation from there. Once your cortical monitor goes off that will be my signal to start. It is going to be scary, and it is going to hurt, but we are all here with you, Rose." He told her sincerely as he picked up her hand. "Rose, I'm giving you a part of myself. Well previous selves. It is still Time Lord, but different enough that it should still work."

Rose nodded up at him, and could feel tears start to well in her eyes at his admission. The Doctor was giving her a precious gift. She squeezed his hand before dropping it, and resting fully back in the chair, and looking up in the ceiling.

"Well, chop chop boys! Seems like I'm the one doing all the hard work around her." She joked throwing the Doctor a wink. "Let's get this show on the road!"

As the Doctor, and Jack headed towards the door, Rose's voice stopped them one more time.

"Thanks, Jack. And Doctor, I love you."

Jack nodded back, before heading out the door. "See ya on the other side Rosie!" He yelled over his shoulder as he crossed the threshold into the hall.

"Quite right too." The Doctor told her with a smirk before following Jack.

Once outside he sealed the door, and turned his back to lean against it.

"You alright Doc?" Jack asked him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know." He told him simply. "Look, Jack, I'm serious now. Once this process starts you cannot do anything to stop it, understand?" He demanded.

"Yeah, I get it. I have a question for you though."

"No time, I have to get up to the control room. The white button next to the door will allow you and Rose to communicate once you press it. You will only have to press it once. Just be sure that if you decide to talk her through it, no matter how much she thinks she is in pain, you cannot open this door got it?"

"Doctor, I already told you I got it. What is your deal? You know I can handle this."

"This is Rose, Jack!"

"I know damn well who this is! My worry is about you now, Doctor!"

The Doctor turned and left the conversation leaving a very disgruntled Jack in his wake.

"Fine, you don't want to talk to me, but I'm going to talk to you. And I want you to know that I have every bit of faith in you, and that's why I didn't bring this up in front of Rose." Jack started, and once they entered to console room he could tell by the Doctor's panicked look on his face he knew what he was getting ready to ask. "Doctor, Rose said that the TARDIS got the virus because you had connected with her mind, and the TARDIS got it from you. But you are good. Right, Doctor?" He asked hopefully. Wishing, and praying to whatever God out there that the Doctor was able to avoid the Bad Wolf Virus.

"Jack, I've got her vitals up. I'm going to speed up the degenerative process so we can get this over with. You need to go back to Rose." He choked out.

"Doctor, you didn't answer my question."

The Doctor sighed, and paused his tinkering on the computer to turn, to answer Jack over his shoulder.

"Like I said Jack, your priority is to Rose. You are to stay exactly where you are to help her no matter what you hear. No matter what room you happen to hear it come from." He answered quietly before going back to the computer screen. "Go now, Jack. I'm getting ready to start."

Jack paused to look at him stunned. Not really sure if he was able to comprehend what the Doctor was tell him. Was he infected? If the virus went after Time Lord physiology, and the Doctor was all Time Lord there was going to be nothing left. Unless he regenerated.

_No matter what room you hear it come from._

Oh crap. The Doctor knew this all along. Rose was going to be devastated if she made it. The least he could do was respect the Doctor's wishes, and be there for Rose.

So he turned on his heel to walk down the hall back to Rose. Not able to stop his mind from spinning the whole trip back. What if something happened, and the Doctor had to regenerate before whatever he was doing to Rose was finished? What happens if he isn't in control enough to take care of it. And he knew that the Doctor had given him very strict instructions, he still had to ask the question- if both of his best friends were dyeing at the same time-

How was he supposed to choose?


End file.
